


鬼飞球

by jiji_DHX



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, 林谷双子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 85,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiji_DHX/pseuds/jiji_DHX
Summary: 11月份开始鼓捣，终于写完了。前面是无聊日常，后面是无脑甜饼。满足一下自己想写HPau和校园paro的心反正我的西皮最甜！我也不知道为什么搞得这么长。。。。。
Relationships: Elladan/Elrohir (Tolkien)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 11月份开始鼓捣，终于写完了。  
> 前面是无聊日常，后面是无脑甜饼。  
> 满足一下自己想写HPau和校园paro的心  
> 反正我的西皮最甜！  
> 我也不知道为什么搞得这么长。。。。。

一、

埃洛赫清楚地知道自己完蛋了，他小心地退后一步，紧张兮兮地看着哥哥，因为埃莱丹在生气。埃莱丹的这种眼神他不是没见过，每一次他都记得。一次是自己矢口否认一切，再上一次是狼狈地敲埃莱丹的门，再上一次大概是自己说他恶心的时候，埃莱丹都会收起平时的笑容盯着他，下颚骨随着咬紧的牙关颤动。

而这次比以往任何一次都来的吓人。

也许他不应该趁着埃莱丹去集训就在家开派对，更不应该跟那个他都不知道叫什么名字的男人缩在沙发上接吻。

“我是说……你不会赶我走的，我没别的地方可以去了。”他尴尬地笑了一下，陈述句是不会被反驳的，至少埃莱丹不会，他这么想着，同时也希望埃莱丹不再用那双黝黑的眼睛瞪着他，说点什么，拜托，随便什么都好。埃洛赫知道哥哥为什么这么生气，所以只好继续解释，“我都不认识他，就是玩玩嘛。”他心虚地叹了口气，扯起嘴角讨好地朝他哥哥笑了笑。

刚刚还嗨到不行的气氛已经安静得可怕，所有来玩的巫师都在埃莱丹炸了音响之后纷纷跑了，头顶那盏可笑的彩球灯倒是依旧旋转着把斑驳的光影不断打在两人身上。

“你觉得这样很有趣？”埃莱丹跨上前一步，一把夺下弟弟手里堪堪握着的魔杖。

他徒劳地想要回自己的魔杖，伸过去一半的手又识趣地缩了回来，“你要回家可以提前跟我说一声啊。”埃洛赫的声音轻得差点连自己都听不清。

“所以你可以换个时间开轰趴？”

“不是……算了。”

他绕过站在那里的哥哥，开始手动收拾东西，认识的朋友和他们带来的不认识的家伙把这个家搞得一团糟，既然埃莱丹没收了他的魔杖，为了表示想继续住下去的诚意，埃洛赫只好像个麻瓜一样开始收拾满屋子的狼藉。

“你不能这样，埃洛赫。”埃莱丹站在那里没动，他听着身后传来垃圾袋里酒瓶子撞在一起的声音，“你是真的从来没有考虑过我的感受吗？我对于你到底算什么啊？”

身后的动静停了下来，“你在吃醋？”埃洛赫突然问道，他知道埃莱丹喜欢自己，即使当初他说他恶心无耻依然没有放弃。埃莱丹看了他一眼，随即移开视线，他不想也没有必要回答这个问题，“我告诉过你别在家里乱来，这是我的房子，你住在这里至少得尊重一下我。”

既然找球手不愿意回答，埃洛赫也只好当做自己没问过，他把装满酒瓶和易拉罐的袋子扔到一边，笑道，“我怎么不尊重你了？我都在打扫卫生了。”

“埃洛赫！”

他还想说点什么，比如成年人的责任和控制力，比如他顶着父母的压力让弟弟无所事事地住在这里，比如弟弟多少次烂醉如泥的回家，比如那场莫名其妙发生又被假装忘得一干二净的床事。但这些话都还没在脑子里成形就被一个吻搅得七零八落。

不是那种捉弄一样的蜻蜓点水的吻，也不是满是酒气亲的乱七八糟的吻，这是一个真正的吻，他能感觉到埃洛赫的舌头像一条蛇一样在他的嘴里打转，呼吸在唇齿间揉开，想要把他理智全部瓦解。这个吻埃莱丹梦见过很多次，埃莱丹从来不知道亲吻的感觉如此美妙，即便见过弟弟很多次跟别人吻在一起，就好像刚刚在沙发上……

回过神来的埃莱丹连忙把弟弟推开，“你这是干什么？”埃洛赫皱起眉头，抬手抹掉嘴唇上残留的唾液，随即笑了，“我够尊重你了吧？我还能更尊重你，如果你想要的话。”为了再次表示自己的诚意，他在凑上去亲哥哥脖子的时候还顺便开始解找球手的皮带。埃洛赫把这事想得太简单了，他以为一个高潮就能解决所有问题，既然哥哥一直纵容自己，那么只要埃莱丹在他手里射出来就能得到原谅。

埃莱丹快要昏头了，为什么他弟弟每次都这样突如其来地动手动脚，被一个热乎乎的湿吻勾起来的欲望现在又被始作俑者握在手里，能感觉到那只手正上下轻抚着自己的勃起，颈侧的软肉被弟弟含在嘴里吮吸，一种近乎残忍的快感逐渐蔓延开来，逼得他不得不扶住埃洛赫的腰稳住自己。“这就是你对尊重的定义？”他喘着粗气顺势把埃洛赫推进沙发里。

“嘿！慢慢来老兄！”他笑出声，埃莱丹也太着急了吧。倒进沙发里的时候埃洛赫被一只遗漏的易拉罐磕到了腰，接着他哥哥便粗暴地亲了回来，向来隐藏得很好的占有欲在这个吻里无处遁形。埃洛赫突然觉得今天晚上大概不仅仅是撸一发这么简单了，不过没关系，在做爱这种事上他向来属于享受派，更何况对方是埃莱丹，这样就不用借着喝醉把他睡了，虽然他更喜欢床，但是沙发也没问题。  
他默默抽回手，手忙脚乱地开始脱裤子，还不忘在他哥哥唇上响亮地啄了一口，“我就知道你会原谅我的，可以去我房间吗？床头柜里有套。”

埃莱丹的神色沉了沉，说到底他弟弟还是在利用他，如果自己今天没回来，也许跟埃洛赫上床的就是别人，他不过是个替代品而已，还能给他弟弟提供无偿的食宿。他觉得自己不是这种人，但是他弟弟这么主动送上门来诱惑他，第二次，埃莱丹没有再拒绝的道理，理智已经被欲望和愤怒摧毁。他把笑嘻嘻凑上来想要亲他的弟弟翻身摁倒，俯下身去亲他的颈侧，埃莱丹一直觉得那里性感得要死，他如愿以偿地亲吻舔舐，让埃洛赫舒服地哼哼起来。

一只手顺着背和腰线摸下去，这是他弟弟的选择，不能怪他……

这跟埃洛赫想象得很不一样。不可否认，他想过跟哥哥滚床单的场景，这个该死的追球手突然从他生活中消失，变得遥不可及又名声大噪，那些被忽视的情愫慢慢从角落里显形，让斯莱特林的七年级变得相当糟糕，他用那些想象和总是在换的男女朋友来回避自己的悔恨和感情。在埃洛赫的想象中，埃莱丹一直是温柔的，会尽力讨好取悦，但现在这个找球手正用一种完全不顾及他感受的方式操他。

为什么他都跟埃莱丹上了两次床了，这一次却更加糟糕？

“疼，轻点……”他断断续续地说，努力想要换个姿势但总是被体格更好的追球手死死压住，埃洛赫只好眼泪汪汪地求饶，觉得自己真的玩脱了。他把脑袋埋在沙发扶手的角落里，手指深深地抠进沙发布，身体不断地往前拱又被身后的人拖回去接受新一轮的顶弄，哥哥滚烫的呼吸落在他的肩膀上，就算刚才撩起来的欲望也在铺天盖地的疼痛中消散殆尽。下半身都在痉挛着发疼，要不是埃莱丹死死地掐着他的胯骨，他大概会直接瘫倒。  
埃莱丹红着眼睛，发狠地顶着他弟弟，他听见埃洛赫随着自己挺动的节奏发出一些断断续续的哽咽，听起来可怜兮兮的，只好慢慢地磨进去，想要把那些呜咽声变得好听一些，“我喜欢你，弟弟。但你不能把我的喜欢当做是对你的纵容。”

不再粗暴的动作让埃洛赫觉得好受了一些，虽然依然很疼。但他知道怎么在一场糟糕的性事里转移注意力，在哥哥磨过敏感点的时候捕捉到一丝快感，那么一点点救命的快感就够了。如同救命稻草一般地碾过他的神经和意志，他紧紧攀附在那点少得可怜的刺激上，心脏疯狂的跳动声震着耳膜，生理反应终于战胜了恐惧。

至少不会那么疼了。

这场突如其来的性事因埃洛赫的主动而起，止步于埃莱丹的愧疚和自责。当他摁着弟弟不让他挣扎，然后不管不顾地射在里面之后才反应过来。埃洛赫腰上的大片红痕，不断颤抖的脊背，被他粗暴又鲁莽地蹂躏过的屁股，埃莱丹被自己吓了一跳，他怎么可以对一个喜欢了那么久的人这么粗暴？

一时间谁都没有说话，埃洛赫趴了一会儿才缓过来，“你的床技实在不敢恭维……”他闷闷地说道，“这样下去没人愿意跟你睡觉的，你不能只顾自己……梅林啊真希望我这次也喝醉了。”他阻止了埃莱丹想要扶他一把的冲动，慢慢爬起来，“你出去吧！”埃洛赫突然说，把他哥哥吓了一跳，刚刚才暧昧不堪的气氛荡然无存。

“对不起，”埃莱丹愧疚地说，“但是你也不能赶我走啊。”

“去买药！傻獾！”他一眼也没有看他哥哥，在埃莱丹的注视下扶着墙一步步挪走了。

花洒喷出温暖的水流顺着他的背往下淌，连同屁股里流出来的东西一起进了下水道，稍微挪一步都疼，大概是受伤了，不过没见到血，没前戏没润滑剂就这么硬生生地挨操才受这么点伤他还是觉得自己运气不错，就没必要去圣芒戈脱裤子让治疗师看他的屁股了。埃洛赫觉得就算自己今晚有错也不应该被这样对待，委屈又慢慢地泛上来，他决定在床上躺几天，这都是埃莱丹的错，这样他也没有理由赶自己出去了。

镜子上的水雾被抹掉，见着便大声喊起来，“你看起来也太惨了吧！”埃洛赫耸耸肩表示同意，他看起来的确不怎么样，发红的眼睛，滴着水的头发，腰上胡乱的嫣红的指痕，他懒得穿衣服，只是随便拿了条浴巾围了一下。开门的时候，带着沐浴露味道的热气涌出去又散开，他哥哥傻愣愣地站在那里，递给他一大包药，“埃洛赫，”他心虚地开口，看见了那一大片红痕，再一次被自己的行为吓到，“对不起，我没控制住，每种都买了，应该能用得上。”

埃洛赫无可奈何地看着那个大到夸张的塑料袋，“你是想我下半辈子就靠这些药为生了吧？”“不是，店员说这些都是……”他识相闭上了嘴，默默地跟着他弟弟，“需要我帮忙吗？”“不需要，我怕你又控制不住。”埃洛赫打算关门自己待会儿，门合上的瞬间埃莱丹又像个冒失鬼一样挡住了门缝，“你可以……你不会走……我不会赶你走的，永远不会。”那一瞬间，他慌乱地组织不了语言。埃洛赫认真地看了他一眼，“你不怕我赖上你吗？”

“没关系，我是哥哥，照顾弟弟是天经地义。”

“傻獾。”

“那我能帮你吗？”

“滚蛋！”


	2. Chapter 2

二、

他施了个无声的开锁咒，悄悄推开客卧的门，虽然这样很不礼貌，但埃莱丹对于刚才发生的事极其愧疚，怎么也睡不着，更不放心，只好来看看。

埃洛赫已经趴在床上睡熟了，床边柜子上放着一些凌乱的包装纸和用过了的药膏，埃莱丹在门边端详几秒，然后鬼使神差地走了过去。他没敢开灯，只是小心地点亮了魔杖，埃洛赫的脸在微弱的光芒里有点微微发蓝，埃莱丹感觉好像回到了以前，他们还睡在一个房间里的时候，他也会这样偷偷地趁着弟弟睡着去看几眼，只敢看几眼。

但是现在呢？明明之前是连碰都舍不得碰的弟弟。

埃莱丹咬了咬嘴唇，他看见自己留在弟弟脖子上的吻痕，悔恨再一次涌上心头。也许他今晚不应该回来，明明只有一天休整，他应该在宿舍睡觉，为新一轮的训练养精蓄锐，就算回来他可以提前跟埃洛赫说一声，或者他可以把埃洛赫推开，推得远一点，假装做一个好哥哥，没必要非得搞成这样。

他得做点什么，来弥补这个错误的夜晚发生的错误的事。埃莱丹又想起六年级的那个晚上，他莽撞地自暴自弃地扑上去亲了弟弟，可是现在他们已经做了被六年级的斯莱特林认为是恶心的事，两次。“你到底在想什么？”他叹了口气，小声地问道，看见埃洛赫轻微的动了动，“你想跟我在一起吗？”明明知道自己的问题得不到回应。

片刻之后，埃莱丹熄灭了魔杖，他悄悄地掀开被子爬了进去，被发现大不了幻影移形。

夜晚的凉意漏了一些进去，被窝里没有之前那么暖和了，但又好像有什么更热的东西挨得那么近，埃洛赫并没有醒，他皱着眉头翻了个身，朝温暖的方向凑了凑，直到碰到了才停下来，下意识地搂住了那个暖呼呼的玩意儿。

他醒来的时候身边没有人，所以可能是晚上做的梦，埃洛赫伸了个懒腰，感觉到身体内部传来的一阵酸胀，扔在地上的手机屏幕碎了，忘记关掉的闹钟差点要了他的命。已经中午了，埃洛赫在床上发了会儿呆，然后决定去吃饭，不管怎么样都不能亏待自己，但是他暗自发誓以后不会再去随便招惹他哥哥了，一个容易冲动的运动员真的太可怕了。

餐桌上放着一份加了保温咒的食物，整个房间已经恢复了平时的模样，不过没有看到埃莱丹，不会这么快就走了吧？也好，省的尴尬。他有点不自在地吸吸鼻子，拉过凳子坐下之前突然想起什么，就去沙发上拿了个靠垫，然后撞见了头发还滴着水的埃莱丹。

“起床了？我做了你喜欢的……”

“看到了，”他拿起靠垫，“正打算去吃。”

“哦，”埃莱丹不喜欢烘干咒，他拿着一块毛巾胡乱地擦着头发，“我看你一直没起床就去锻炼了……”

“我平时也这么晚起。”这种故意回避关键问题但还是要没话找话的氛围让埃洛赫无比尴尬，他尽可能地控制住表情，但还是在屁股挨上靠垫的时候不自觉地皱了眉头。

埃莱丹显然想说点什么，但是在开口之前又生生憋了回去，他转身给弟弟倒了杯咖啡。

“你昨天晚上是不是睡我那儿了？”埃洛赫还是想问这个问题，沙发上的事假装没发生，他倒是能接受，毕竟之前自己喝醉那次也这样装糊涂，一问三不知，但是他想知道昨晚上的是不是梦。咖啡杯磕在桌子上，一些液体洒了出来，他抬眼看见哥哥一闪而过的慌乱表情，大概知道了答案。

“为什么？”埃洛赫故意问，他喜欢看埃莱丹强装镇定的样子，尤其是藏都藏不住的发红的耳朵。也许在别人面前他是个明星找球手，是个优秀的学生，是个好儿子，但是在他面前，埃莱丹的秘密即使不说出来也无处遁形，他知道他哥哥的软肋在哪儿，他能利用这一点随意的欺负他，没别人能做到，只有他，因为埃莱丹是他的哥哥。

埃莱丹只好在对面坐下来，看起来尴尬又紧张，跟那个在球场上意气风发的找球手埃莱丹很不一样，依然没有回答问题，“我只放了一天假，今天晚上就要回去报道。”弟弟的表情告诉他他在生气，这是很不公平，他只用了二十四小时就毁了一切，但他还是继续说下去了，“昨天的事我真的很抱歉，如果能够重来一次我愿意用一切去挽回，但是……神秘事务司里的时间转换器全没了。”

埃洛赫依旧面无表情地吃着饭，完全没有心情应付这个一点也不好笑的冷笑话，他哥哥又要走，又把他抛在原地，去做那个瞩目耀眼的埃莱丹。

“呃……我喜欢你，就算你说我恶心我依然喜欢你那么久，一直没有变，”埃莱丹用力地握着咖啡杯，仿佛是在为自己打气，上个赛季的最佳进球也不过如此了，“所以，你要不要试试跟我在一起？我可以做个好男朋友。你可以试试喜欢我，我……很受欢迎的。”

这倒是出乎意料，他放下餐具，长久又认真地注视着埃莱丹真诚恳求的脸。“你认真的？”埃洛赫突然笑起来，这让埃莱丹松了一口气，于是他点点头。“你大概做不了好男朋友。”埃洛赫把餐盘推到一边，他单身很久了，不过之前也很少有人这么卑微地跟他表白。

“昨晚上，我不是……你知道我……对不起。”埃莱丹又开始慌张，虽然他弟弟没有直接说他痴心妄想，可是这些他鼓足了勇气说出来的话并没有得到他想要的回应。

“你看，先不提昨天，就算真的在一起，我们得不到爸爸妈妈的允许，也许永远都不能公开，我会有很多情敌，然后你今天晚上就要走？”埃洛赫一阵见血地指出。

埃莱丹的神色黯淡下来，他觉得弟弟说得对，之前他总以为埃洛赫根本不会在乎这种事，他弟弟总是张扬又潇洒，但是看起来大概是真的没办法在一起。他只好承认，“最晚明天一大早，小组赛马上就要开始了。”

“哦……”埃洛赫若有所思地说，“那我考虑一下。”


	3. Chapter 3

三、一年级

一个月，足够任何11岁的孩子忘掉离家的落寞和新鲜感，在突然扑面砸来的作业和书本里挣扎个没完。

“这也太难了……”吉姆利皱着眉头，挠挠毛发归于旺盛的脸，最终扔掉了羽毛笔，“我不知道长须矮人是住在贡达巴德山还是多米德山，我也不想知道，六英寸长的论文根本不可能。”他凑过去看埃莱丹的羊皮纸，希望能够得到点帮助。“这些你爸爸都不跟你说吗？毕竟是你们的历史。”埃莱丹只能帮忙在同伴的作业上勾出错误的地方，并且仔细端详了吉姆利的脸，“根据课本上的描述，你也是长须矮人。”

赫奇帕奇公共休息室里永不熄灭的炉火把两个小家伙的脸蛋烘得通红，吉姆利揪下一根冒头的胡须，不以为意地耸耸肩，顺手拿走了桌子上的一包滋滋蜜蜂糖，“那你下次可以拿我做研究对象，长须矮人的饮食习惯什么的。”

“明天有什么课？我不想忘记交作业。”矮人从书包里胡乱地翻出一张皱巴巴的课表，“上午魔药，下午飞行课，晚上天文……我讨厌星期四。”他飞快地得出一个结论，“两节都得跟斯莱特林一起上，他们再叫我胡子怪我就狠狠揪他们的头发！啊还有飞行课……”吉姆利把脸埋进羊皮纸里发出一声假到不能再假的哭嚎，“我是矮人，应该脚踏实地地站在地面上！”

“真可惜你没有遗传我们的飞行技术。”奇力和菲力在公共休息室的另外一头大声喊道，一点也不给他们的小表弟留面子，“舅妈要哭了。”

“我跟你俩没有遗传关系！”吉姆利吼回去，他的两位表哥是赫奇帕奇的击球手，重心很低配合默契。矮人一族全部都是赫奇帕奇，导致吉姆利小同学一进霍格沃茨就被笼罩在亲戚的光环下。

埃莱丹被逗笑了，其实在这一点上他挺羡慕吉姆利的，全家都是赫奇帕奇，不像他，全家就出了这么一只獾，连弟弟都没跟他在一个学院。他写完最后一句矮人研究论文，笑嘻嘻地看着吉姆利被两个表哥欺负，心情好的不得了。

明天是周四，上午和晚上他可以跟埃洛赫待在一起，因为他们说好了能一起上的课就坐在一起；而下午他可以骑扫帚，虽然飞行课上的都是快要被淘汰的横扫系列，但埃莱丹喜欢在空中飞翔的感觉。  
他还能回忆起来分院帽喊出斯莱特林的那个瞬间，他坐在黄黑相间的长椅上惴惴不安地等着结果。在那一刻埃莱丹清晰地感觉到自己的心脏漏跳了一拍，他站起来，目光越过无数颗小巫师的脑袋，看见他弟弟也慌乱地看了他一眼，然后跑向欢呼的斯莱特林长桌。

他们形影不离地一起长大，一起踏上霍格沃茨特快，在一个车厢里畅想在一起格兰芬多的生活，然后被十分钟的分院仪式搞的支离破碎。

还好自己没去格兰芬多，他只能这么安慰自己，毕竟他还不想跟埃洛赫成为死对头。

分院的第二天一大早，家里的猫头鹰就往埃莱丹的早饭里扔了一封信，信封上写着兄弟俩的名字，于是这位赫奇帕奇一年级新生不得不在大多数人的注视下穿过礼堂朝最远端的银绿色长桌跑去。“埃洛赫，爸爸妈妈来信了。”也许是心理作用，他觉得斯莱特林看向他的目光并不怎么友善，只好把弟弟拉到一边。

“我以为你不打算理我了呢。”埃洛赫看起来也像是松了口气，鉴于他们在霍格沃茨特快上偷偷说了斯莱特林那么多坏话。“怎么会！不管是不是在一个学院我们都是兄弟呀。”他们凑在一起读了家里寄来的信，对着落款处写的歪歪扭扭的“爱你们的阿尔文”笑了一通，然后又互相对了课表，于是周四成了埃莱丹最喜欢的一天，接下来还有周二，他们会一起上魔咒课。“而且没课的时候我们还能一起玩，或者去图书馆。”埃莱丹信心满满地保证，他总以为双胞胎之间的关系纽带总会比学院之分要牢靠。  
周四一早，埃莱丹就抱着魔药课本朝地下教室走去，“你能不能不要那么积极？”吉姆利抱怨着，“离上课还有二十分钟！我还能再吃一个甜甜圈。”“迟到了会被萨鲁曼教授扣分……”埃莱丹搬出一个非常能说服人的理由，“他总会偏向自己的学院。”

“别以为我不知道你现在满脑子都是你弟弟。”吉姆利撞了下埃莱丹的肩膀，矮人现在的身高跟他的同学都差不多，不过已经开始长胡子了说明他的个头基本上就会停滞不前，“我以为我才是你的好朋友。”

“好朋友是好朋友，弟弟是弟弟。”埃莱丹咧嘴笑起来，飞跑着拐过一个弯，惹得油画里的女士们惊呼连连，“跑慢点！小心摔断脖子！”

斯莱特林学院院长萨鲁曼教授是个阴沉又严肃的老巫师，除了自己学院，总是想着法的给其他三个学院扣分，但为了彰显自己的公平公正，对斯莱特林又极其严苛，比如“我的课请务必提前半个小时到达。”

所以当埃莱丹拉着吉姆利跑进来的时候，魔药课教室已经坐满了一半，叽叽喳喳的交头接耳声在两个赫奇帕奇突然跑进来的时候戛然而止。埃莱丹做了个鬼脸，然后很自然地朝着教室后排走去，因为之前埃洛赫总是帮他占后排的位置，他们一起在那里熬过止咳药水。

埃洛赫看了一眼他哥哥，移开了视线，不自在地咳嗽了一声，并不想解释什么。“你的位置在那边。”那个占着他座位的金发斯莱特林男生冷冰冰地指了指空着的另一半教室。

“我是他哥哥。“埃莱丹坚持，他觉得这个人也太不礼貌了，招呼也不打一声就占了他的位置。

“赫奇帕奇坐那边。”莱格拉斯看傻子一样看了他一眼，他已经跟埃洛赫说好了，这次魔药课不想傻兮兮地一个人坐，“跟埃洛赫是你弟弟没有关系。”莱格拉斯的声音不高，但吸引了足够多的注意力。

“埃洛赫？”他没打算理会这个不讲道理的斯莱特林，于是去问在一边一言不发的弟弟，“我们说好了的。”

“你可以去跟长胡子的男生坐一起，”埃洛赫只好说，尽量让自己听起来不像是个赶人的家伙，所有的同学都看着他，“他不是也一个人坐。”

“长胡子的男生”顺利吸引了大部分的注意力，“矮人。”“住在地洞里的家伙。”“不愧是赫奇帕奇。”“矮人专属学院。”“看起来傻乎乎的。”议论声纷纷想起，吉姆利脸上一阵红一阵白，他蹭得一下站起来，“别拿鼻子看人，祝你走路摔断脖子！”他冲着莱格拉斯嚷嚷，要不是萨鲁曼教授突然出现，他可能会选择跟那个瘦高个打一架，吉姆利只好忍气吞声地把呆立在那里埃莱丹拉走了。“以后我只能用鼻子看你，矮人。”莱格拉斯不甘示弱地回敬了一把，惹来一阵哄笑。

整节课埃莱丹都心不在焉，频频回头去看他弟弟，而埃洛赫铁了心不理他，忘了在坩埚沸腾的时候往里面加天牛角，本应该变得清澈的药水顺利变成了一锅粘稠物。“很好，看起来你饿了，显然对赫奇帕奇来说，熬粥比熬膨大剂有必要多了。”萨鲁曼路过他的课桌的时候评价了一句。

斯莱特林的哄笑声让埃莱丹面红耳赤，他一声不吭地试图挽救面前的那锅糊糊。“你忘了加天牛角，让我想想，哦我在演示步骤的时候你在干嘛？”萨鲁曼教授似乎对现在的课堂氛围非常满意，他从埃莱丹的坩埚面前直起腰，用魔杖指了指可怜的小獾的脑袋，“你在看斯莱特林的同学。开小差，赫奇帕奇扣二十分。”

顿时，教室的这一半响起了抱怨和不满的嘟囔声，埃莱丹觉得丢脸极了，剩下的时候也不敢回头去看，他希望埃洛赫没有跟着笑。

下课的时候，埃莱丹在教室留了很久，因为坩埚里的东西凝固成一团怎么也弄不出来，他好像还没学过洗坩埚的咒语。埃洛赫等了一会儿，看起来想要解释什么但最后还是被朋友叫走了。等他一脸丧气地离开教室，打算去买个新坩埚算了，吉姆利还在门外等他，“你弟弟走了。”还在他本来就糟糕的心情上又补了一刀，“一点都不公平，二十分！我觉得最多扣五分！”吉姆利非常生气，“我看那个鼻子朝天的家伙也没有熬成功啊，他怎么不扣分！为什么瑞达加斯特教授就不能向那个鹰钩鼻子学学，疯狂给毒蛇扣分！”埃莱丹没有回答，他最喜欢的周四已经被这节魔药课毁了。

下午的飞行课倒是跟以前一样顺利，他和埃洛赫都有自己的玩具扫帚，总是在自家的院子里高高低低的飞着玩，骑扫帚对他来说小菜一碟。虽然下午埃莱丹把萨鲁曼给自己扣的分都加回来了，还多了五分，他依然心情糟烂，落地的时候不小心被分叉的扫帚绊了一下。

埃洛赫就这么不理他了吗？明明什么都没发生啊……埃莱丹情绪低落得一塌糊涂，他想立刻就跑去问问他弟弟到底怎么了。

“你晚饭都没吃。”吉姆利照例跟在他身后，天文课在塔楼上，他们要绕过长长的楼梯，还得提防着那截突然抽风乱转的，免得迷路。“所以你把我的肉馅饼都吃完了。”埃莱丹很明确地指出来，晚饭时间他还是忍不住张望了下弟弟在干什么，果不其然，那个莱格拉斯就在他边上，两个脑袋凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕的。本来应该是他的，他可以在魔药课上跟埃洛赫凑在一起嘀咕。

“天文课你跟我坐一起吧。”

“不管你弟弟啦？”

“他可能更愿意跟他朋友待在一块儿。”说出这句话的时候，一年级的小巫师委屈地憋着嘴，努力憋住才没有滚下眼泪。

拉文克劳的摩列达教授常年穿着一身蓝袍子，看起来对自己的学院非常满意。他看着底下一双双求知的眼睛甚是欣慰。“今天我们观察月亮的移动轨迹，拿好你们的望远镜，同时注意月影的变化。”埃莱丹依旧一句话也没听进去，他心不在焉地摆弄着望远镜，根本不在意目镜里的漆黑一片，因为埃洛赫在他身后不足五米的地方教那个莱格拉斯调角度。“月亮可不在地板上，”摩列达教授帮小家伙调整好望远镜，“专心一点，你在上课。”“对不起，教授。”他小声地说，逼自己不去注意埃洛赫的话。

他画得轨迹图超级难看，被摩列达要求连续观测三十天的月相图，虽然拉文克劳的院长不会乱扣分，这对埃莱丹依然是个不小的打击。“菲力和奇力说今晚上巨乌贼会出来晒月亮，我们得快点走。”吉姆利把课桌上的东西一把搂进怀里，忙不迭地跟埃莱丹说。“你去吧，我想回宿舍睡觉了。”他干巴巴地回答，这个糟糕的星期四快点过去吧。等到他磨磨蹭蹭地收拾好东西，吉姆利早就跑没了影，空旷的教室里只剩下他一个人。

为什么上学这么难？

他拖着脚步准备去爬长长的楼梯，然后在教室门口撞见了埃洛赫。“对不起，”埃莱丹说，然后才看清楚眼前捂着脑袋的人，“你在这里干嘛？”“等你啊……”埃洛赫的额头一跳一跳地疼，“怎么弄得这么久？”“收拾东西……”他给弟弟看怀里的一堆东西，还有吉姆利的，听说他要回宿舍把课本和望远镜都给他了。

“今天上午，”哥哥怀里的东西摇摇欲坠，埃洛赫看不下去帮忙拿了一些，他们并肩从楼梯上走下去，“莱格拉斯说他不想一个人坐，我们一年级学生是双数，如果我跟你坐一起他就得一个人了。”“哦。”埃莱丹胃里一阵翻腾，一想起那节魔药课他就不开心，“那以后他都不想一个人坐呢？”“我们还是可以一起玩啊，比如现在，我可以等你下课，然后……”埃洛赫不怀好意地笑了起来，“你上次是不是说你们的宿舍边上就是厨房？”

“对！”说到这个埃莱丹终于想起来自己没吃晚饭，“不过我也没去过，高年级学长说可以去随便吃。”埃洛赫愿意等他下课似乎缓解了一些不开心，现在他们还可以计划一起去厨房吃宵夜，美好的星期四似乎又回来了。

小家伙们的运气稍微差了一点点，正当埃莱丹非常热情地给弟弟转述厨房的盛况时，不小心踏上了一截特别喜欢捉弄人的楼梯。咔哒咔哒的声音响起，兄弟俩对视了一眼，都是一脸“怎么这么倒霉”的表情，然后就眼睁睁地看着出口从他们眼皮子底下消失了。

“我们会去哪儿？”埃洛赫紧张兮兮地问，霍格沃茨太大了，这对于两个才入学一个月的学生来说，没有去过的地方实在太多。

“我也不知道，”埃莱丹只好回答，一手紧紧地握着魔杖，另一只手下意识地抓住了埃洛赫，感觉到弟弟手里的温度在源源不断地传来，他答应吉姆利要带回宿舍的东西全被扔在疯转的楼梯一角，“就算迷路我们也在一起。”埃洛赫听话地点点头，接着差点整个人飞出去，要不是埃莱丹抓着他。

楼梯猛地停下来，两个战战兢兢的小巫师小心翼翼地踏上通往八楼的第一步，因为他们别无选择。

“你来过这里吗？”埃洛赫跟在哥哥后面，点亮了魔杖尖，害怕又好奇地打量着黑魆魆的走廊和壁画上打瞌睡的画像，“怎么一个人都没有……”“我连我们在哪儿都不知道。”埃莱丹苦着脸，刚才那截把他们送来的楼梯又哐哐作响地转走了，“我也想找个人问问……”

“喂！”

埃莱丹吓了一跳，他回头看见弟弟用魔杖指着挂毯上睡眼惺忪的穿高领花边袍子的男巫。

“这是哪儿？”埃洛赫装作很凶地问他。

“你就不能礼貌一些吗？”男巫捡起手里的帽子，“在下巴拿巴，不太乐意为您效劳。你看见巨怪了吗？”

埃洛赫一头雾水，学校里要是有巨怪的话，大概也不会被楼梯弄到这里来，他只好转头求助埃莱丹，“我听不懂他在说什么，他们总是神经兮兮的。”埃莱丹跑过来，他都不太好意思吵醒那些睡着的画像，这位巴拿巴先生倒是可以问问，“不好意思，我们迷路了，怎么才能回赫奇帕奇的公共休息室？如果您能告诉我们的话，也许我们可以帮忙找找巨怪。”

“是斯莱特林。”埃洛赫强调了一遍。

“啊是迷路的小家伙，”巴拿巴戴好帽子，捋了几下山羊胡，“这里是八楼，你们要去的地方在很下面的地方，不过来都来了，可以去对面看……巨怪！！！”巴拿巴惊叫一声，连滚带爬地跑出挂毯，消失不见了，取而代之的是一只不知道从哪里跑来的拿着棍子的毛线巨怪，冲着他们凶狠地嚎了一声。  
埃洛赫不甘示弱地吼了回去，让埃莱丹觉得有点好笑。“……这一点帮助都没有。”他弟弟无奈地耸耸肩，转了个身看着对面的那堵墙，“有什么好看的？一堵墙？我猜他被巨怪揍傻了。”还用魔杖在上面怼了几下，什么也没发生。他们听说过霍格沃茨有很多密道，有些需要用咒语或者口令打开，但显然这里只有一堵墙。“我知道有个开门的咒语。”埃莱丹把认真戳墙的弟弟拉开，清了清嗓子，“阿拉霍洞开！”依旧什么也没发生。

“我们肯定被耍了。”埃洛赫得出一个结论，放弃了研究这堵墙，踏踏地跑远了，一年级新生必须在九点之前回到公共休息室，在外面乱晃可能会被那个可怕的管理员抓到。不一会儿他又跑回来，看埃莱丹第五次变着调子念开锁咒，“那边没路，要不要去那头看看？”

“好吧……”埃莱丹放弃了，也接受了这堵墙就是堵墙的事实。他们往走廊的另一头狂奔，拽每一扇关着的门，想找个能走下去的楼梯，吵醒了很多睡的正香的壁画。壁画们怨气冲天，很快就把消息传达到管理员格力马先生那儿。

“这是个圈？”他们回到巨怪挂毯前面，傻巴拿巴显然还没回来，埃莱丹疑惑地问，“那我们再反方向跑一圈？还是去等那个疯楼梯转回来？”“我跑不动了，我只想回自己学院……”埃洛赫皱着脸，“早知道我就不等你了，我现在又累又饿，都怪你。”埃莱丹觉得自己才是那个没吃晚饭还疯跑了一阵快要虚脱的人，但他是哥哥，所以只好说，“那你在这里等，如果我没找到出口我就回来找你，找到了我会喊你的。”

埃洛赫坐在地板上冲哥哥炮弹一样冲出去的背影挥挥手，靠着墙看巨怪抠鼻子，他应该在斯莱特林的公共休息室里看最新一期的魁地奇杂志，他特别想知道炎魔队今年的首发阵容，而不是只能跟巨怪对吼，太傻了。

“果然……是个……圈……”埃莱丹气喘吁吁地说，撑着膝盖大口呼吸着新鲜空气，“看来我们只能等……等等！这里有扇门！”他激动地大喊起来，靠在门上的埃洛赫立刻蹦起来，刚才还是一堵墙的地方出现了一扇厚重的木门，还有浮夸的雕花，门把手在这个时候显得特别有吸引力。“你想进去看看吗？”埃洛赫一扫刚才的无聊，问他哥哥，兄弟俩脸上都是抑制不住的兴奋。

小手握上门把，吱嘎一声扭开，然后木门被打开了，一间挂着巨大地图的房间展现在他们眼前，到处都是地图，折起来的圈起来的，连地上都摊着。

“这是地图室？”埃洛赫问，孩子的身型在这个巨大的房间里显得更渺小了。埃莱丹拿起手边最近的一张，仔细看了下，“好像……是霍格沃茨的地图。我们在八楼……八楼……这儿！空的……什么也没写。”埃洛赫凑上脑袋，和哥哥一起研究了好久地图，“所以等楼梯回来了我们从这里跳下去，拐过死灵法师的雕像，然后你往左我往右，我们就都能回去了。”

“我看你们是该回去了，小东西。”管理员格力马先生从打开的门那里看着他们冷笑，学校的排水管最近出了点问题，把楼下的储藏室都淹了，正缺人打扫呢。

“对不起，我们迷路了，不是故意要在半夜乱跑的。”左手拎着的赫奇帕奇在求情。

“你应该修好那些疯转的楼梯！你不是管理员吗？”右手提着的斯莱特林在指责他。

格力马带着他们绕过死灵法师的雕像，才把兄弟俩放下来，“夜游霍格沃茨很有趣？我不是教授不能给你们扣分，但是关禁闭的权力还是有的。明天下课之后到储藏室来，不然我就去告诉你们的院长，一年级的小鬼头半夜不知道睡觉，到处瞎跑。快回床上去！”

“我没有！”埃洛赫坚称，甚至想朝着格力马的小腿踢上一脚。埃莱丹没有说话，是他跟弟弟说话心不在焉才导致他们踏错楼梯，“是我的错，能我一个人去吗？”他小心地问盛气凌人的管理员。

“不行。”格力马先生回绝了他。

埃莱丹闷闷不乐地爬到自己的四柱床上，吉姆利已经睡着了，他也不知道该怎么跟矮人解释他的天文学课用品全被自己搞丢了，刚才埃洛赫瞪了他一眼然后头也不回地跑掉的场景一直在他脑海里，让他这个做哥哥的心里难受极了。明明是他的错，却连累了弟弟。不过，埃莱丹叹了口气，这样跟埃洛赫又能待在一起了，也不是没有好处的，储藏室大概就是收拾东西吧，他们还没上学的时候就经常被罚去整理书房什么的。

还有那堵墙变得房间到底是什么？他从口袋里掏出那张偷出来的地图，小心地摊平，借着魔杖尖上的光研究起来，八楼巨怪揍巴拿巴的挂毯对面，依然是空荡荡的一篇。

小巫师的适应能力总是很强，比如埃莱丹已经习惯每个周五晚上都去格里马先生那儿帮他干活，整整一个月他都在清洗从污水里捞出来的东西，拖地板，让埃洛赫别挡在要打扫的地方。而埃洛赫也习惯了每个周五跟哥哥一起去讨厌的管理员那里报到，然后坐在角落里吃埃莱丹从厨房带来的零食。  
“我是被冤枉的，所以我不该被关禁闭。”埃洛赫吃着薯条，再一次强调，“这地方太难闻了，感谢梅林让我熬过了这一个月。”他从桌子上跳下来，跑过去看对面的玻璃橱柜里的东西，说这些话的时候非常心安理得，也不管埃莱丹在埋头干两个人的活是不是公平。“哇！”他喊了一声，鼻子差点在玻璃门上挤扁，还腾出一只手招呼埃莱丹，“快过来！”

另一个小巫师把抹布甩到一边，兴冲冲地跑过去，和弟弟一起看着橱柜里的优秀校友照片。“看今年炎魔的主教练！史上最年轻的一个！虽然我还是喜欢看他打球……朗斯基假动作！”作为球迷，埃洛赫对他崇拜的偶像如数家珍，虽然跟他的关系也不是很大，但一股自豪感依然莫名其妙地升腾起来，“我们学院的呢！我也能算是主教练的学弟了！今年圣诞你送我个他的手办好不好？会说话的那种……以后都不会有他的新手办了。”

埃莱丹点点头，他觉得弟弟被困在这儿完全是自己的错，所以一个人包揽了所有的活，还给他带吃的，算是一种补偿，埃洛赫提的要求一点也不过分的，除了有点贵。他扫了一圈柜子里的东西，还有一位赫奇帕奇的优秀校友，写了保护神奇生物课的课本，一点也不酷，埃莱丹皱了皱眉头，虽然他们的院长就是这门课的老师，但他也想有个能让自己“哇”出来的校友。他又看了一眼朗斯基的照片，是那年炎魔拿到欧洲杯冠军的时候拍的捧杯照，他和弟弟兴奋地半夜不睡觉，被爸爸妈妈骂了一顿也依然超开心，要是他打魁地奇也那么厉害就好了。

“格里马说我们下周不用来了。”埃莱丹把最后一个罐子摆在架子上，把湿漉漉的手在袍子上抹干。

“太棒了！”埃洛赫欢呼起来，“愉快的周五夜晚回来了！”然后发现埃莱丹并没有那么开心，于是问道，“你居然耷拉着脸？！我们可以不用来这个鬼地方了啊。”

“嗯超好的。”埃莱丹说，并没有“超好”的情绪，这就意味着跟弟弟待在一起的时间更少了，现在他们上课不坐在一起，有时候天文课结束埃洛赫会被斯莱特林叫走，让他觉得弟弟正在离自己越来越远。

“高兴点儿，”埃洛赫拍了拍哥哥的肩膀，“下周五……我们再去八楼看看吧？你一直说那个地图室。”

“我是想把地图还回去。”这是个很好的理由，埃莱丹说，并不是他好奇想再去看一眼那个不存在的房间，“我觉得借了东西不还不好。”

“对啊，所以我们再去看看。也许周四？没准那个地图室只会在周四出现？”他们肩并肩一起离开这个充斥着霉味的房间，发誓再也不会来了。埃莱丹立刻答应了，“周四没有的话，周五我们也去看看。”他抓住机会，成功让弟弟答应了陪他在城堡里瞎晃两个晚上。

不管是周四还是周五，地图室都没有出现，他们只能对着光秃秃的墙，还要被迫接受傻巴拿巴的嘲笑，直到埃洛赫威胁会对着挂毯念火焰熊熊他才闭嘴。之后埃洛赫逐渐没了兴趣，霍格沃茨那么大，藏着无数的秘密，一个不存在的房间也许只是其中最小的一个，他在斯莱特林交了很多朋友，课余时间大把大把地花在公共休息室里，和埃莱丹待在一起的时间又减少了许多，但他们还是会抽出周末的一天一起玩。埃莱丹兑现了自己的诺言，给弟弟买了一个朗斯基的限量手办，花了他差不多小半年的零花钱，但他似乎对那个房间着了迷，总是一个人偷偷溜去坐在那堵墙前面等，以为那扇木头门会在哪个不经意的时间出现。

傻巴拿巴终于忍不住了，他还没见过哪个小鬼头会这么执着，于是在又一天晚上他把有求必应屋的秘密告诉了那个赫奇帕奇，第一次。

埃莱丹蹦起来，飞快地跑到斯莱特林的公共休息室门口，随便叫住一个别着蛇院校徽的学生，礼貌地麻烦他们帮忙叫一下弟弟。问了五六个以后，埃洛赫终于从里面出来了，他看见埃莱丹脸上挂着藏也藏不住的笑容，“干嘛啊这么着急？”

他一把拽过弟弟，往八楼飞跑，埃莱丹去过太多次，对那些捣乱的楼梯熟门熟路，“我知道那个房间的秘密了！”他哇啦哇啦地宣布，然后想让埃洛赫去试一试。“为什么你不试？”埃洛赫喘着气，在那堵墙前面站定。“呃……”埃莱丹挠挠头，“你是我弟弟嘛，这么神奇的有求必应屋当然要让你先体验一下。”

埃洛赫笑了，“好吧。”他拼命集中精力想他需要什么，然后傻兮兮地在那堵墙前面来回走了三次。

一扇光滑的门就这么悄无声息地出现在那里。

埃洛赫紧张地清了清嗓子，在哥哥的一脸期待下打开了门。两张床并排摆在那里，中间隔着一张小桌子，墙上胡乱贴着些魁地奇球队的海报，地上凌乱地洒落着一些玩具和书，埃莱丹一眼就认出了这个地方，那是他们从小一起生活的房间。“我想家了，埃莱丹。”他弟弟站在里面问他，“你不进来看看吗？真的很像，但我又觉得哪里怪怪的。”“我们有个秘密基地了。”埃莱丹高兴地爬上自己的床，那扇门在关上以后立刻从墙上消失了，仿佛从来没有出现过一样。

一年级很快过去，他们坐上霍格沃茨特快的时候已经比刚来的时候长高了好多，埃莱丹觉得这一年他过的不太容易但也不错，新知识和新朋友带来了很多乐趣，虽然跟弟弟分开这个打击实在是太大。他还好几月都在省吃俭用给埃洛赫买礼物，但是他和埃洛赫在那个大城堡里有了个属于他们的秘密房间，他们还总是会轮着开门，让有求必应屋变成自己想要的样子。

暑假又是完全属于他们两个人的时间，接下来是二年级，初来乍到都熬过去了，二年级不会很糟糕的。


	4. Chapter 4

四、二年级

这个夏天，埃洛赫明显感觉到了妹妹的敌意，尽管她还有好几年才去霍格沃茨而他已经在斯莱特林待了一年。从国王十字车站猛扑进埃莱丹怀里开始，他就觉得阿尔文对他俩的态度有着天壤之别。

阿尔文会缠着埃莱丹打听许多霍格沃茨的事情，而对他的第一个问题就是，“斯莱特林的公共休息室是不是特别黑？”他想了好一会儿也不知道该怎么回答，就因为他们能在天花板上看到游来游去的巨乌贼？他看着埃莱丹也饶有兴致的表情，无奈地摇了摇头，“有一点点暗，壁炉和蜡烛足够让我们看到羊皮纸上的字了，傻獾的土洞也没有好到哪里去啊。”他满意地看着埃莱丹瞪大了眼睛想要辩解。

回家的车后座上再也没搭一句话，反正阿尔文也没有继续问他了，他甚至有点幸灾乐祸埃莱丹说的口干舌燥，向他投来“帮帮我”的眼神时埃洛赫快乐极了，小姑娘的精力和好奇心都十足，还好没有缠上他。

“等你们开学是不是可以参加魁地奇选拔了？”邻居家的男孩从扫帚上下来，刚刚在后院结束一场四人魁地奇，法拉米尔作为守门员气喘吁吁，他只好问那个把自己累够呛的埃莱丹，“我觉得你可以去试试，我哥哥说二年级就有资格了。”埃莱丹觉得刚刚结束的那场比赛对还有一年才能去霍格沃茨的法拉米尔有点不公平，他冲男孩做了个鬼脸，“这个提议棒极了，我决定听你的话去试一试。”

埃洛赫作为另一个守门员到显得很轻松，因为埃莱丹基本包揽了向对方球门进攻的活，偶尔放水把鬼飞球扔给妹妹让她朝自家球门里扔的时候，埃洛赫每次都假装扑不到，逗得阿尔文嘎嘎笑，这样即便小鬼头队输了他妹妹也依然高高兴兴的。

“你就不要去了，你的守门技术差极了，跟大哥完全没法比。”阿尔文突然跟他说，让埃洛赫觉得自己被针对了，但他没法对自己的妹妹说什么严重的话，也不她想刚刚建立起来的幻觉破灭。“我怎么比不上傻獾了……”他小声地说，只被埃莱丹听见了，不过这次傻獾没有说什么，他正被两个小鬼头缠着问进球的技巧。

“我也太不容易了吧？”那天晚上他缩在床上翻着魁地奇杂志，突然对埃莱丹抱怨道，“阿尔文干嘛这么讨厌我？”“她不讨厌你啊，”埃莱丹立刻说，“可能只是觉得斯莱特林有点可怕？”埃洛赫不满地揉揉鼻子，“你觉得我可怕吗？”他把视线从杂志上移到已经窝在被子里的哥哥脸上。埃莱丹摇摇头，“我只是觉得很遗憾我们没在一个学院。不过……你以后能不能别叫我傻獾了？”

“不行，我一定要挽回我在妹妹眼里的形象。”埃洛赫转转眼珠，没有理会哥哥的请求，“我们俩明天打一场？一对一，让阿尔文看看什么才是真正的守门技术。”在得到了埃莱丹的同意后，他愉快地关了灯，“晚安，傻獾。”“晚安，蠢蛇。”黑暗中传来埃莱丹得逞的笑声。

“你说什么？”

“没什么，睡觉吧。”

第二天的比赛并没有埃洛赫想的那么简单，他觉得埃莱丹简直有毛病，最后不得不暗示让他放水，在两人的默契配合下终于把比分扳平了。法拉米尔开始大呼小叫建议埃洛赫也去参加选拔，阿尔文倒是很开心，等到小伙伴被叫走吃饭才悄咪咪地拉住埃莱丹，“我知道你作弊了，”她像知道了什么天大的秘密，小声地攀在埃莱丹的耳朵边上，“我不会告诉埃洛赫的。”

“我又怎么了？”埃洛赫走过来捏了捏阿尔文的鼻子，小姑娘挂在哥哥的脖子上扭过脑袋，“你也很厉害的！”她说，不想伤了埃洛赫的自尊，但是听起来太夸张了而显得很假。“我就说吧，”埃洛赫苦哈哈地笑了笑，“她就是针对我。”埃莱丹空出一只手揉了揉弟弟的脑袋，“你不能跟小朋友一般见识。回家吧，不然妈妈又要说我们不按时吃饭了。”

他抱着妹妹，拉着弟弟，刚刚结束一场愉快的魁地奇，埃莱丹觉得这个暑假太美好了。

去霍格沃茨的火车上，埃洛赫刚坐下就被莱格拉斯拉走了，一个暑假没见他们有好多事要分享，埃洛赫无奈地朝哥哥做了个抱歉的表情，反正他看见那个矮人也上车了，埃莱丹不会孤单的。

“今年你参加魁地奇选拔吗？你喜欢打什么位置？”莱格拉斯兴冲冲地问他，埃洛赫摇摇头，他早就思考过这个问题了，首先自己不适合，其次埃莱丹肯定会参加，他见识过哥哥的实力，在球场上他可不会放水，跟埃莱丹对抗没什么好下场，还是做个球迷比较好。

“没劲。”莱格拉斯望着车窗外飞速后退的树，“我爸爸要我明年再考虑，说不会给我买扫帚的，气死我了，他特别怕我被游走球砸死。”“今年没有魁地奇选拔。”车厢里的另一个男生打断了莱格拉斯的愤愤不平，“院队没有空缺的位置，不招人。”埃洛赫知道他，比他们高一个年级，是斯莱特林的找球手，“明年我们有个击球手要毕业，你可以考虑一下。” 这让莱格拉斯有点不高兴，只好假装对巧克力蛙的卡片产生了浓厚的兴趣。

“你绝对有机会！”吉姆利嘴里塞满奶油布丁，含糊不清地鼓励道，他已经说了一路，关于他们一家去孤山过暑假的事，埃莱丹听了一路的龙的故事，等到在礼堂的长桌里坐下才提起自己打算参加魁地奇选拔。“你带扫帚了吗？学校的横扫系列太慢了，会影响发挥。”同样去了孤山的菲力和奇力打算提供一些经验，吉姆利瞪了他们一眼，他整个夏天都在被这兄弟俩打压，现在还要干嘛？抢走他的朋友？矮人故意特别大声地咳嗽起来，然后把布丁吸进了气管，让埃莱丹第一个晚上就陪着去了校医院，因为菲力奇力又在大声嘲笑他们愚蠢的表弟，吉姆利指定让埃莱丹跟他一起去。

“我一直好奇，你跟你弟弟是怎么相处的？为什么有哥哥这么难。”吉姆利皱着脸，他刚刚喝下一杯难闻的药水，必须再观察半个小时才能离开。

“我们……挺好的呀。”埃莱丹回想了下刚刚过去的夏天，他们打球，一起做作业，带妹妹跟法拉米尔玩，去外婆家过了两周，除了埃洛赫时不时叫自己傻獾以外，他好像没觉得有什么难的地方，“我觉得在我们俩之间，可能我弟弟是毒舌的那个。”他用魔杖戳着桌子上的一个橡皮球，看着它不断膨胀然后又缩回去。

“真希望奇力菲力能跟你换一换。”矮人望着天花板，挠了挠下巴上已经冒头的胡茬，“爸爸妈妈总说让我跟他们学习，学怎么挖苦弟弟嘛？”

“那可不行……”他看了一眼时间，无所事事的半个小时过得特别慢。

“你嫌弃我？我没准比你那个毒蛇弟弟强多了。”

埃莱丹做了个不以为意的表情，“不是，埃洛赫是我的弟弟，我可不会把他换给谁。”

“小气，我又不跟你抢。”

庞弗雷夫人进来查看小家伙的情况时发现病床上空无一人，显然男孩精力旺盛，一分钟都待不住。

因为有教授退休，所以二年级的课表调整了，埃莱丹看着宿舍墙上张贴的新课表，周四下午的飞行课取消了，他们的魔药课调到了周一，周四一整个白天都没有课，不知道斯莱特林的情况怎么样。“你得去报名！”吉姆利的喊声把他的思绪拉回来，“你看到球队的传单了吗？今年招追球手和守门员，还有替补找球手。要是我能在扫帚上待上哪怕一分钟，我也去报名了。”埃莱丹兴奋地接过那张一直在矮人手里挥舞的传单，毫不犹豫地填了表格，并且立刻决定参加追球手的选拔。

“很好，现在你就差一把合适的扫帚了。”吉姆利跟着咋咋呼呼，“选拔时间是什么时候来着？下周四……哦球队训练都会在周四下午，整个学院那个下午都没课。”埃莱丹才想起来晚餐的时候菲力奇力的问题，他跟凯勒布里安提过飞天扫帚的事，但是妈妈告诉他要等他真的加入球队才给他买，所以他没有别的选择，“我大概只能用学校的扫帚了。”他有点遗憾地宣布。“没关系，我帮你去选！”矮人拍着胸脯保证。

“呃……”埃莱丹犹豫了，他不想扫朋友的兴，但是他有点想埃洛赫陪他一起去，“你不介意我弟弟也去吧？如果他想去的话。”吉姆利耸耸肩表示无所谓，“只要那个趾高气扬的金发小子不去就行，我觉得他俩总是待在一块，你应该跟你弟弟说说交朋友应该注意的事项。”

“我觉得你哥哥在选择朋友方面一点长进也没有。矮人……”莱格拉斯发出奇怪的笑声，“你看到那个胖墩的胡子了吗？我敢打赌他就这么点高了。”话题的起因是公共休息室里有人问起埃洛赫校医院的事，埃洛赫只好说他们搞错了，是埃莱丹陪他朋友去的。嘲笑赫奇帕奇的矮人同学总会引起共鸣，很快斯莱特林们就忘了到底是埃洛赫还是埃莱丹去的校医院，纷纷讨论起矮人的胡子和他们糟糕的品味。“不过重心低也不是没好处，赫奇帕奇的击球手就很厉害。”斯莱特林的找球手艾维斯特纳不失公允地评价道，也得到了不少赞同。

埃洛赫没有插话，他觉得既然自己的哥哥有个好朋友是矮人，那他最好还是不要这样嘲笑埃莱丹的朋友。他看了眼新的课表，明天的课程从早上一直排到晚上，可怕的周一，为什么要欺负他这种刚刚过完暑假的小同学。

埃莱丹在魔药课教室里看见蓝领带的同学的时候，的确有点失望，虽然去年埃洛赫已经不跟他坐在一起了，但他总觉得还是跟弟弟一起上课的。不过现在他不会因为心不在焉而被萨鲁曼教授扣分了，这倒是件好事。他们熬了一锅治疗痤疮的药水，萨鲁曼教授虽然对这个课程安排嗤之以鼻，但是校医表示教孩子们正确对待脸上长的东西很重要。好不容易下课之后，赫奇帕奇们带着一身难闻的味道坐在地下一层的黑魔法防御术教室里，遇见了一身泥巴的斯莱特林。“

是曼德拉草，我觉得我要聋了。”埃洛赫路过的时候，停下来跟哥哥说了一会儿话，“你们为什么闻起来像是被木炭烤了？”“魔药课……”埃莱丹叹了口气，他知道现在自己闻起来像一块炭，趁着甘道夫教授还没到，他赶紧拉住弟弟，“我报了追球手的选拔，你明天晚上有空的话，能陪我去选一下扫帚吗？然后我还想找个地方练习。”他朝弟弟眨眨眼，埃洛赫立刻听出了那个地方是哪里，“好啊。”他答应了，明天晚上倒是没什么事。

课程排满的周一和周二结束，哥俩只有机会约了个时间，当埃莱丹拉着吉姆利匆匆赶到储藏室的时候，埃洛赫显然已经在那儿等了一会儿了。

“抱歉……”埃莱丹气喘吁吁地说，“我找霍琦夫人了好久才拿到钥匙。”“如果你们能跑快一些的话，我就不用在这里看十分钟蜘蛛网了。”埃洛赫回答，他并没有生气，只是顺口那么一说。吉姆利显然有点不高兴，他是个对自己身份非常敏感的矮人，“你是不是在说我腿短？”

“不，我根本不知道你要来。”埃洛赫莫名其妙地看了他哥哥一眼，埃莱丹假装自己没听到专心把黄铜钥匙捅进锁眼里。接着他们的注意力就被一屋子的飞天扫帚吸引了。

“这里的光轮都不能用，八十年代的产物。”

“但是光轮的性能吊打横扫！”

“你能不能实际点，这把横扫五年前出的，比你手里的老古董要好。”

一番争论和体验以后，埃莱丹还是听了弟弟的意见挑了一把横扫的新系列，而不是吉姆利极力推荐的光轮，吉姆利扔下一句“反正我是多余的”跑掉了。“我真的觉得他脾气有点问题。”埃洛赫抱着手臂，看见最后一抹黄色消失在门口，“那么，现在，有求必应屋？”

埃莱丹只是在吉姆利走掉的时候有一点点的不好意思，不过很快就跟着弟弟走了，去有求必应屋练魁地奇，他一年级怎么没有想到。

“要是这里的东西在外面能长久的存在就好了。”埃莱丹目瞪口呆地看着有求必应屋里挂着的一系列火弩箭和光轮，不过他带走的那张地图一个星期后消失不见了，就像有求必应屋不会提供食物一样，在这里出现的东西只会留在这个屋子里。这间屋子贴心地为他们提供了足够的场地，球门前杵着好几个木头守门员，看起来都不太好对付。埃洛赫挑了把火弩箭跳上去，飞了一个来回后发出一阵欢呼，“你得让爸爸买火弩箭！但是你现在只能用你手里的横扫，要熟悉你的扫帚。”

有求必应屋里一应俱全，甚至连接抛球的设备都有，但埃洛赫还是坚持跟哥哥玩了好久。他们在这里待了一个晚上，直到意识到马上就要熄灯了才匆匆离开，“明天还来吗？”埃莱丹问他，得到了弟弟否定的答复，觉得有点失落。“明天我要跟莱格拉斯商量一份共同作业。”埃洛赫为难地笑笑，“但是周末我也可以陪你，选拔是什么时候？”“下下周四，下午。”“我有课。”埃洛赫看见他哥哥期待的眼神瞬间黯淡下去，只好说，“希望我从魔法史教室过来的时候还没轮到你。”“

就这么说定了。”埃莱丹冲另一个方向跑去的弟弟招招手，回头的时候那种感觉更强烈了，那间屋子里的所有包括快乐都是只存在在有求必应屋里的东西。

接下来的差不多两个星期，埃莱丹都很忙，二年级的课更难了，他还要抽出时间来独自练习，埃洛赫在的时候他们就去八楼，不然他就会跟吉姆利还有他的两个表哥一起去球场，实地训练也是很重要的，菲力和奇力因此对埃莱丹刮目相看，总是嚷嚷着让他跟吉姆利交换下，做他们的弟弟算了。矮人好像对交换兄弟都有什么奇怪的执念。

终于熬到了周四，埃莱丹紧张地像是在胃里灌了一坨铅，午饭都是逼着自己才咽下去一点点。差不多半个学院的人都来了，在黄色的身影里还夹杂着一些格兰芬多的人，好像拉文克劳对魁地奇并没有其他三个学院的热情，埃莱丹抱着那把横扫，在候选座位上紧张地东张西望，倒是有几个斯莱特林的人，不过都是蛇院院队的，并没有他弟弟的身影。

“他们来干嘛？”他小声地问菲力。

“知己知彼嘛，你看见那个黑发的男生了吗？找球手，虽然很不愿意承认，但是这是最近几年他们最好的找球手了，虽然跟你的关系不大，但放心，比赛的时候他是我的首要目标。”菲力说了一堆，好缓解身边人的紧张，毕竟小表弟交代了要好好照顾这个球技出色的小伙。“别紧张，你就跟平时练习一样，一会儿守门员是沃尔特，别把他当队长。”

埃莱丹紧张兮兮地咽了口唾沫，队长守门，他完蛋了，一个球都打不进的，他把视线又转回观众席，吉姆利夸张地冲他挥拳头鼓劲，斯莱特林的那几个人里面依然没有弟弟的身影。

追球手的竞争很激烈，招两个追球手，其中一个还是替补，埃莱丹数了数周围的人，大概有差不多二十多个人报名，他艰难地等待着，不敢去看别人的情况。“五个进球，三次传球，很快的。”菲力安慰他，他苦哈哈地笑了下，觉得自己没多大机会，按年级高低排了次序，埃莱丹发现自己和另一个二年级女生排在了最后，他觉得自己的希望更渺茫了，不过往后排一些也许埃洛赫会赶得上。

埃洛赫没有等到宾斯教授说下课就偷偷从教室后门溜走了，反正鬼魂教授只知道盯着自己的书念，不过第一次逃课还是让他慌张，等到跑到球场附近，他已经听到欢呼和鼓掌了。他有点不好意思，毕竟是别的学院的事，不过在看台上看到同学的时候松了口气，埃洛赫挪到他们身边，他认出了这些人，都是院队的人，都是高年级的，看起来都不太想理他，除了艾维斯。于是他只能问找球手，“什么情况了？”

“守门员和找球手都结束了，追球手都只剩下没几个，”艾维斯指指候选席上的剩下的几个人，“你来的正好，那是你兄弟？”

“哥哥，比我大一点点。”埃洛赫承认，也对自己逃课感到庆幸，要是等到宾斯教授念完那页书，他大概就会错过。

埃莱丹骑在横扫上，胳膊底下夹着一个鬼飞球，他又看了一眼观众席，由于高度他们现在变得更小了，但他还是一眼认出了埃洛赫，看起来他弟弟准时赶到了。他做了好几个深呼吸，把流程在心底又默念了一边，球队的另一个追球手娜塔莉看着他，示意可以开始了，“五个进球，三次传球，之前有人最多进了三个，只要再多进一个就行了。”埃莱丹最后看了一眼冲他挥手的弟弟，然后毅然决然地把鬼飞球抛给娜塔莉。

他落地的时候就被一群二年级的同学围住了，吉姆利冲在第一个，“五个球都进了！简直不敢相信！”吉姆利开心地整张脸都红了，好像进球队的是他一样，“你绝对是新追球手了！”埃莱丹有点不知所措地跟每个人击掌，他也不敢相信自己的成绩，娜塔莉在一边冲他竖拇指，沃尔特还在写什么表格，不过菲力已经挤过人群祝贺过他了，应该没有什么太大问题。他才想起观众席上的埃洛赫，他弟弟在那几个斯莱特林里非常显眼，因为只有他一个人在那里鼓掌欢呼，埃莱丹无比开心地冲弟弟招手，觉得之前的辛苦都没有白费。

“你哥哥很厉害。”艾维斯公平地说，跟其他人交头接耳地交换了意见，“我们多了个强劲的对手。”

“我很早就知道了！”埃洛赫的话里带着满满的骄傲，那是他的哥哥呀，最后一个进球的时候埃洛赫紧张地连呼吸都憋住了，角度刁钻带着弧度的鬼飞球擦过守门员的肩膀飞进了球门，他才吐出那口气。

“你为自己想想吧，万一我们输在你哥哥手里，你怎么办？”艾维斯笑嘻嘻地看着依然兴奋的埃洛赫，抛过去这个难题。

埃洛赫沉思了片刻，这的确是个问题，然后意识到什么，“所以你要努力啊，找球手才是制胜的关键。”

“每个队员都很重要的。”艾维斯没想到会得到这种反驳，只好说，看着埃洛赫继续为一个赫奇帕奇鼓掌。

有一点埃洛赫承认找球手同学说对了，埃莱丹进了赫奇帕奇球队这事对他没多大好处。他们现在能一起玩的时间越来越少，周一到周五，埃莱丹的大部分课余时间时间被魁地奇抢走了，美其名曰“新队员要熟悉球队节奏”。周末他们能凑在一起的时间也有限，埃莱丹还有作业，还有同学，虽然他每个周六都雷打不动地出现在有求必应屋，但埃洛赫就是有点不太开心。

“艾维斯说明天带我们去禁林看马人和巨蜘蛛，你来吗？”埃洛赫坐在懒人沙发上，试图用魔杖指挥勺子自动挖蛋糕吃。

“教授不让我们去禁林，不然就不会有个禁字了。”埃莱丹仔细地擦拭着火弩箭，他写信回家之后的第二天妈妈就寄来了一个显眼的包裹，在赫奇帕奇长桌上引起不小的骚动。

“没必要让教授知道，我还没见过马人呢……还可能会看到独角兽。”埃洛赫想到了什么，“你要有点探险精神，人多一些也安全，不会因为你是赫奇帕奇就不让你去的。”

“可是我还有魔药作业没搞定，要不你陪我去图书馆吧。”埃莱丹坚持道，他不想弟弟去冒险，谁也不知道禁林里有什么东西。

“那你现在为什么不做？你完全可以让这里变成图书馆。”勺子不太听话地歪歪扭扭，最后成功戳到了斯莱特林的鼻子，埃洛赫气愤地抖了抖魔杖，让勺子跌在地上碎成了三截。

“我不想在这里也要做作业……”埃莱丹伸了个懒腰，靠过来挖走了一大块蛋糕，反正是他带来的，“我好像看到过一副巫师棋。”他转移话题不想继续说禁林的事了。

埃洛赫最终没有去成禁林，他们在快要踏进边缘的时候被管理员先生和瑞达加斯特教授逮住，每个人都扣了五分。他闷闷不乐地去了图书馆，在老地方看见了埃莱丹和吉姆利在小声交头接耳，就觉得被抓住这事有点怪，要不是有人通风报信……

他一把拽走埃莱丹，弄出了很大的声响，收到图书管理员女士凌厉的眼刀。“是不是你？！”他问，“瑞达加斯特不可能知道我们要去禁林！”“什么？”埃莱丹一头雾水，他的脑子还停留在月石和粪石的不同用途上。“你不想去禁林我也没强迫你，但是你不能告密！”小巫师被自己脑补的事情气到了，而埃莱丹也终于搞清楚了弟弟生气的原因，“你不知道瑞达加斯特教授每周日都要去禁林吗？他是保护神奇生物课的老师，禁林里有些动物需要他的照顾。”

埃洛赫眯起眼睛，狐疑地看了哥哥几秒，“那你为什么不告诉我？是不是就想看我们被扣分？”“我……我没想起来。”埃莱丹觉得自己很冤枉，“而且……你别跟那个艾维斯走太近，一个三年级学生不应该带着几个二年级的去闯禁林。”

“关你什么事！”埃洛赫留下一句话走了，主要是因为可能错怪了哥哥有点尴尬。

而之后随着魁地奇球赛的开始，埃洛赫更加觉得追球手埃莱丹是个诅咒了。第二场斯莱特林就和赫奇帕奇相遇了，这可是难得的全学院都会参与的大事，埃洛赫惴惴不安地坐在最下面，希望可以用一个隐身咒彻底消失，这太煎熬了。就算他全心全意地为自己学院加油助威，总会因为解说员的添油加醋而得到不少误会。

“现在是赫奇帕奇的二号追球手拿到了鬼飞球，他在其他队友的掩护下巧妙地躲过了游走球的攻击，向斯莱特林的球门冲去，两队的找球手似乎都还没有找到金色飞贼的踪迹，那么，这次会进球吗？埃莱丹闪过两个斯莱特林球手，依靠自己的体型优势依然在控球，他要进攻了！很可惜！偏了一点点……这位追球手虽然才二年级，但是身手很好，灵活又稳重……”在斯莱特林的嘘声中解说员继续说道，“说起来，他的斯莱特林弟弟到底对这个球满不满意呢？”埃洛赫觉得有人故意撞他的肩膀，想要看看他的反应，埃洛赫只好回瞪过去。

最后还是艾维斯抓住了金色飞贼，用20分的分差赢了这场比赛。

“我以后都不想来看球了。”埃洛赫最后看一眼虽然输了比赛但依然高兴的埃莱丹，跟着莱格拉斯走了，“太尴尬了，解说为什么要提我？跟我有什么关系？”他跟莱格拉斯抱怨道。“他是你哥，怎么没关系了？”莱格拉斯调侃他，“这是你必须要面对的，想想看，你们长得一样，要是决赛遇上了……然后獾们还赢了，我劝你少去公共休息室。”“他是他，我是我啊……”埃洛赫闷闷不乐地说，追着莱格拉斯想要揍他，但是被对方躲开了。

等跑到公共休息室，埃洛赫就决定决赛要是真的在这两个学院中间，他肯定不会去看，他不想在这种场合下成为焦点。

“你最近怎么了？不开心？”又一次有求必应屋的相聚，埃莱丹小心地问道，这次这间神奇的房间里出现了一个巨大的迷宫，兄弟俩在里面钻来钻去玩的乐此不疲。“你知不知道你打球给我造成了很大的困扰？”埃洛赫半开玩笑地说道，“错了，走这边。”埃莱丹跟着弟弟转身，“我知道，我想让你来看我训练他们也不让，说你跟你们的找球手关系不错，会走漏风声。”埃洛赫停下脚步，不可思议地看了他一眼，“你们也把我想的太糟糕了吧，不过……这倒是个好主意，快告诉我你们下一场的队形和阵容，我可以靠这个向他们证明我是个真的斯莱特林。”埃莱丹顿了顿，伸手揉揉弟弟的脑袋，“我知道你在开玩笑。”

忙碌的二年级也很快过去，埃洛赫已经能够顺利地把高脚杯变成老鼠，而魁地奇杯最终被格兰芬多拿走了。

“下学期我们就可以去霍格莫德玩了。”吉姆利兴奋地说，在九又四分之三站台跟埃莱丹告别，“记得给我写信，如果我没去孤山的话就给你回信。”他看见埃莱丹的弟弟和那个金发莱格拉斯一起走过来，匆匆抱了一下埃莱丹便走了，他可不想跟莱格拉斯说一句话。“个子不高，跑起来还挺快的。”莱格拉斯冷冷地说道，“那么再见了，我爸爸在那边。”埃莱丹扭过头看见了一个高大的长发男人站在人群外面，还跟近处的埃尔隆德夫妇点头致意，“他们认识？”他小声地问弟弟。“应该吧，他爸爸好像是医院的投资方。”“哦……”埃莱丹点点头，看到阿尔文的时候下意识地想要去拉弟弟的手，但是埃洛赫躲开了。

“夏天结束就三年级了，拉手好幼稚。”埃洛赫说，他的同学都还在这儿呢，他可不想被看见。埃莱丹耸耸肩，朝飞奔过来的妹妹跑去，他有好多事要跟阿尔文分享，尤其是魁地奇，他太喜欢当追球手了。


	5. Chapter 5

五、三年级

埃莱丹看着手里的茶杯，一脸愁容，他跟吉姆利交换了困惑不解的眼神，又凑上去看矮人的茶杯。“好像没有什么差别嘛……”埃莱丹抱怨道，第一节占卜课就打得他措手不及，他不好意思也不能让吉姆利喝第三杯茶了只好对着杯子底上的茶叶沫瞎看。“其实……我外婆用水镜占卜。”他解释道，“所以看茶叶渣渣这种事情我不是很擅长。”

“哦，”戴着巨大眼镜像只昆虫似得占卜课教授不满地说道，搂着埃莱丹的肩膀，他都能看到她过长的指甲在眼旁晃来晃去，“那请您外婆多关注一下未来的家庭关系。”

埃莱丹做了个鬼脸，开始对着吉姆利的杯子瞎编了一通家族财富的预言，那团黑漆漆的茶叶没准是个金币也不一定。这让吉姆利很兴奋，迫不及待地端起同桌的杯子，已经长着一小节胡子的脸看起来迷惑极了，“这是个……两个……太阳？长袍？反正一团的玩意儿，”他放弃了，语气轻快地说道，“预示着今年我们学院会拿到魁地奇冠军！”毕竟两个表哥告诉他，占卜课瞎糊弄就可以了。

“啧啧啧啧……毫无天分。”教授撩了撩自己地长发，风风火火地转过来，高跟鞋在地板上踩出强力的节奏，一把抓起吉姆利手里的杯子，“这是一个整体，中间的是裂纹，吉姆利同学，不是两个，你要分清裂纹和界限。”她故意清了清嗓子，好吸引全班同学的注意力，“黑暗中的尖塔，它碎裂了！某段坚固的关系将会破裂，无法弥补。”咋咋呼呼地说了一堆埃莱丹即将收到的背叛和决裂，教授满意地把杯子递还给一脸复杂的吉姆利，埃莱丹坐在小桌子对面无所谓地耸耸肩。

“她大概这里有什么问题。”吉姆利指着脑袋说道，占卜课结束后，他们去了禁林附近上保护神奇生物课。“菲力和奇力说只要我们把预言编的很惨就能得高分，下次你说我再也长不高好了，我就说你被一只游走球砸到半身不遂。”

三年级新增加了几门课，埃莱丹觉得自己的课表更可怕了。暑假收到课表的时候，他们都在外婆家，盖拉德丽尔女士显然对这位占卜课教授嗤之以鼻，让他们别把她上课的时候说的那些话当真。埃莱丹从来不觉得自己会被朋友背叛或者跟谁绝交，已经过去的二年级让他在赫奇帕奇获得了更多的朋友，感谢魁地奇。

保护神奇生物课是他们院长亲自上的课，所以赫奇帕奇们对这门课比较上心，不过好在瑞达加斯特教授挺和蔼的，只要不惹毛他的小动物，大概也不会无故给同学们扣分。第一节课没有什么实践内容，基本上是看瑞达加斯特教授介绍他的动物。

“占卜课怎么样？”趁着老家伙给长毛巨兔梳毛的时候，埃洛赫悄悄走过来问他哥哥，那个在外婆嘴里的疯女人听上去挺好玩的。“她说我会跟别人绝交，还有长期单身之类的。”埃莱丹笑起来，他还从来没考虑过这种事呢，而且奇力总是吹嘘魁地奇球员很受欢迎，“外婆说的没错，她让我们喝茶然后看茶叶渣渣，我都快喝吐了。”

“原来占卜课还关心桃花运啊……”埃洛赫也跟着咧开嘴，“你这种傻獾人缘这么好，谁会跟你绝交，我猜你都不会吵架。”

两人落在最后，看着兔子们拉着马车在瑞达加斯特的指挥下狂奔了好几圈，“你们学院……是搞农业的嘛？又是种菜又是养兔子。”兔子蹬起的尘土扬了他一脸，埃洛赫无语地吐槽道。

“你可以说的再大点声，然后我的同学们可能会来打你。”埃莱丹踢走了一块石头，看见一只食火蜥飞快地爬出来一口吞下，笑嘻嘻地说道，“去年我们魁地奇垫底，队长疯了一周四次训练……我恨三年级。”

“不过我们周末可以去霍格莫德啊，艾维斯说佐科和蜜蜂公爵超棒的。”

“那你周六晚上还来吗？”埃莱丹有点忧心忡忡，疯掉的沃尔特把多出来的那次训练排在了周六，他大概没时间在周六和弟弟逛佐科。

“看我回来的时间吧？据说三把扫帚的晚餐也很棒。”

“哦……”他小声加了一句，“我星期天去，你还去吗？”

“我不介意多喝几杯黄油啤酒，不过得你买。”瑞达加斯特被兔子们拖没了影，大概等于宣布下课，埃洛赫跟哥哥道别，朝他的斯莱特林朋友跑去。

“你们有那么多好聊的？今天才周一。你们前天晚上还睡在一个房间里呢，什么时候才能长大啊埃洛赫小弟弟。”莱格拉斯调侃他，被埃洛赫用魔杖戳了一下。“我可不像你，家里独子的滋味怎么样，你爸爸很凶吧莱格拉斯大哥哥？”莱格拉斯被呛得说不出话，两个男孩在走廊上打闹起来被路过的萨鲁曼教授瞪到心里发毛，立刻跑掉了。

“我听你们说起了霍格莫德？”转过一个弯，没有了萨鲁曼灼人的目光之后莱格拉斯问道。

“对啊，看起来我两天都要去了，埃莱丹周六没空。”

“我就说你长不大吧……”

盖拉德丽尔对于霍格沃茨占卜课的教学质量的担忧可能是出于职业偏见，毕竟没有两把刷子也不会在学校进行魔法基础教育，虽然大多数学生都习惯在这堂课上胡说八道，但教授的预言基本上八九不离十，只是只有少数学生会当真。埃莱丹就是大多数人之一，他在之后的占卜课上都浑浑噩噩胡编乱造，甚至有时候在这堂课上补觉，但预言和运势就埋伏在那里，等着人们出其不意地时候伸出邪恶的小腿绊他们一跤。虽然离绝交还很远，但是预言里的裂痕已经逐渐出现了……就发生在霍格莫德。

“昨天下那么大雨啊……”埃洛赫同情地看了哥哥一眼，因为感冒汤剂，埃莱丹这会儿看起来像个喷壶，“你们也太拼了吧？”“我有什么办法，”埃莱丹哭丧着脸，时不时挠挠耳朵，希望药效赶紧过去，不然耳朵里一直冒热气看起来也太傻了。他们缩在猪头酒吧的角落里，他有点想喝黄油啤酒但是弟弟坚持感冒的人只能喝南瓜汁，还是热的。

“昨天一回去我就睡觉了，所以没去八楼。抱歉。”埃莱丹蔫蔫地说，他应该今天也去宿舍睡觉，但是之前跟弟弟约好了要去戴维斯班斯的店里看看刚出的最新款火弩箭。埃洛赫羡慕他的扫帚，总是感叹早知道自己也参加魁地奇球队之类的。

“我也没去，”埃洛赫立刻说道，仿佛瞪着壁炉等待的两个小时根本不存在，他可不想当那个可怜兮兮的傻瓜，“昨天我们学院有个决斗培训，我去凑热闹了，不过没上台。”撒谎顺口就来，埃洛赫可一点也不怯场，而且按照哥哥目前的状态大概没办法分辨什么是真话什么是假话，“等你耳朵不冒热气了我们再去装备店，顺路还可以去蜜蜂公爵买点胡椒小顽童，我想你会需要这个。”“好。”埃莱丹双眼失神地点点头，觉得自己一团浆糊的脑子大概忘了什么事，不过应该没有多大的关系。

“你在这里呀！”一个大嗓门轰隆隆的响起，埃洛赫不满地瞪了矮人一眼，怎么吉姆利是个跟屁虫吗？“有个小鬼头在公共休息室门口等了你好久，最后很委屈地跑了，我实在看不下去了。”吉姆利指手画脚地说，比划出了一个个子小小的长头发的小男孩。

“谁？”埃莱丹糊涂了，他可不认识什么小男孩，最近忙的自己晕头转向，还没来得及跟低年级的小同学交朋友呢。

“是法拉米尔吧。”埃洛赫很明确地指出，大概没有几个一年级小男孩会这么执着了。

“梅林啊！”埃莱丹从椅子上跳起来，终于想起来自己忘了的事是什么。不知道为什么一个格兰芬多的一年级同学就是这么崇拜赫奇帕奇的追球手，每场训练只要有时间埃莱丹总能在人数寥寥的看台上看到那个小小的身影，昨天下这么大雨法拉米尔依然来了，于是他答应了小家伙让他第二天去找他，可以给他骑一下火弩箭，就一下。

“你完蛋了，”埃洛赫笑出声，“等着妹妹的吼叫信吧。法拉一定会给阿尔文写信控诉你的行为的。”

“我……我现在回去还来得及吗？”埃莱丹胡乱地抓着头发，感冒真是个讨厌鬼，“不过我不能跟你一起去看新扫帚了，如果你愿意等我的话，要么下午？”埃洛赫耸耸肩，他没什么事，也许上午可以考虑去尖叫棚屋晃晃，挑战一下“独自一人征战鬼屋”的成就。

埃莱丹一溜烟跑出去，字面意义上的，因为药效还没过。

吉姆利呆立了一会儿，突然说道，“你能不能别老是缠着他？”

“什么？”埃洛赫有点莫名其妙，好像这事搞得是他的错一样。

“作为埃莱丹的朋友，我觉得他把很大一部分精力都放在你身上了，昨天晚上缩在被窝里还在后悔自己没有赴约。他很忙的，今天明明都不需要从霍格沃茨出来，回去还要拼命补作业。”埃洛赫目瞪口呆，什么时候轮到一个矮人来指责他占用了他哥哥的时间，“我是他弟弟。”他尽量语气平淡地说道，希望这个不识抬举的赫奇帕奇赶紧消失，他本来心情很好呢，“而且法拉米尔是我们的邻……”

“你是个斯莱特林。”吉姆利打断了他，“为什么不去缠你的同学呢？比如那个臭屁的莱格拉斯。”

“会不会说话啊，我建议你还是闭嘴吧。”埃洛赫也顾不得那半杯黄油啤酒，他站起来往外走想早点摆脱这个讨厌的矮人，气呼呼在霍格莫德大街上走的时候撞到了那个所谓的“臭屁”的莱格拉斯。“怎么了，一大早脸臭成这样，不是跟你哥出来了玩了吗？他欺负你了？”莱格拉斯拎着一个巨大的佐科购物袋，昨晚上的决斗训练让他颜面尽失，他总要想办法报复回来。“不是，有个疯子。”埃洛赫没好气地说，一个本来挺美好的周末都让一个愚蠢的赫奇帕奇给毁了，他也不想去什么尖叫棚屋了，正好跟着莱格拉斯一起回去。

“居然有人能把你气成这样，我以为你没心没肺的呢。”莱格拉斯朝埃洛赫过来的方向看了一眼，正好瞥见一抹黄色，“啊，是那个矮人。他们本来就有情绪管理问题。我有个办法……”他拍了拍自己鼓鼓囊囊的购物袋，买多了正愁没地方用呢。

埃莱丹都已经看到城堡的大门了，突然又折回来，毕竟让法拉米尔不开心了，他可以去蜜蜂公爵买点什么哄一下他，没有哪个小朋友不喜欢甜甜的东西的。猪头酒吧的拐角处吵吵嚷嚷的，让他忍不住多看了一眼，接着便发现好心来提醒他的吉姆利被好几个粪蛋包围，最喜欢的皮毛一体长筒靴还陷进了一个不小的便携式沼泽里，惹来围观的人捂着鼻子的哄笑。

“你们……愚蠢的……”吉姆利快要抓狂了，他寸步难行，臭不可闻，更要命的魔杖还因为缴械咒落在了斯莱特林的手里，“暗算……无耻！”

“现在谁是臭屁了？你大概是臭屁本屁吧？”莱格拉斯站在五米外的地方，握着那根短小的魔杖，笑得人畜无害。埃洛赫当然也很开心，他看着气红了脸的吉姆利，突然说道，“你这么关心埃莱丹，别是喜欢他吧。你们赫奇帕奇可真会玩，不过我可不接受一个矮人做他男朋友，我觉得你连他嘴都够不到。”

哄笑声更大了，吉姆利想要拔出腿好冲上去跟斯莱特林们干一架，但很狼狈地失去了平衡整个人摔进沼泽里，嘟嘟囔囔地开始飙矮人语脏话。

“你们在干嘛？”埃莱丹突然说道，他拨开人群，不顾难闻的味道把朋友拖起来，还用“清理一新”帮吉姆利消除了淤泥和脏东西，在矮人要冲上去揍人的时候一把拉住了他，“冷静点。”

“我怎么冷静！你弟弟说了什么你没听到吗？斯莱特林全是神经病！”吉姆利哇哇大叫，全方位的羞辱让他整个人都气成红色，恨不得把不远处的两条毒蛇撕碎。“把魔杖还给他。”埃莱丹冷冰冰地跟莱格拉斯说，他当然听到了埃洛赫的话，但还是决定假装没听到，他没见过这么恶毒的弟弟，在他的印象里，埃洛赫还是挺友好的，有时候会叫他傻獾他也觉得没什么问题。“为你小男友出气来了？”莱格拉斯礼貌地假笑着，把魔杖递过去，埃洛赫转过脑袋不敢看哥哥的眼睛，他怎么知道埃莱丹会突然出现。

“你们的世界里没有朋友的吗？”埃莱丹迅速地抽回魔杖，觉得埃洛赫交朋友的眼光真的有问题，“欺负人很好玩？”“啧……”莱格拉斯砸着嘴，看着埃莱丹把魔杖还给矮人，在他耳朵边上说了些什么，然后矮人恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，两个赫奇帕奇越过他们往城堡走去，“好好回去安慰他呀，亲他的时候别嫌他臭，哦不对，你连满脸胡子都不嫌弃。”“可以了……”埃洛赫有点心虚地扯了扯莱格拉斯的袍角，毕竟是自己起的头，刚才埃莱丹无视他的样子让他心里有点不舒服。“怕什么，傻獾才胆小怕事，他不敢把我怎么样的。嗷！”莱格拉斯哀嚎着倒在地上，痛苦地捂着鼻子，一个并不太成功的粉碎咒还是打断了他的鼻梁。

“我们可没动手！”埃洛赫吓了一跳，他冲着举着魔杖的埃莱丹吼道，手忙脚乱地想要帮莱格拉斯止血。

“他活该。”埃莱丹收回魔杖，一只手死死地抓着身边的吉姆利，他一个人动手就够了，没必要把事情搞大，他冷静地说道，追球手的准头还是不错的，达到了自己想要的结果。“他是我朋友。”埃洛赫不得已只好直面哥哥的怒火。

“那吉姆利是我的朋友，你在说出那些话的时候考虑到我的感受了吗？”

“我怎么知道你会回来，你不是去找法拉米尔了吗？”

“我在和不在还有区别啊？那你还挺会审视适度的，不愧是斯莱特林。”

“埃莱丹，我没有针对你，我不是来跟你吵架的。”

“‘你们赫奇帕奇可真会玩。’所以我在你眼里不是獾院的咯。”

埃洛赫一边扶着骂骂咧咧捂着鼻子的莱格莱斯，一边还要跟哥哥理论，心情糟糕到极点，“对啊，我真的希望你不是一只傻獾，这样我跟你出来玩的时候，就不会被人说是缠着你。也许我就应该听我同学的话，别总做个长不大的弟弟。”

“没有人说……”他看着弟弟铁青着脸从他身边走过，没好气地加了一句，“我们家有斯莱特林吗？你怎么不从你自己身上找原因呢！”

埃洛赫突然停下脚步，回头看了他哥哥一眼，一副欲言又止的样子，现在的当务之急是把莱格拉斯这个伤员送到校医院。“傻獾！”他吼了一句，不是之前那种开玩笑的叫法，然后头也不回地走了。

埃莱丹感到一阵头疼，这个上午本来按计划应该过得舒适又美好，怎么会变成现在这个样子。

妹妹的信果然在几天后被猫头鹰准确地扔进了他的早餐燕麦碗里，“你怎么能这样对他！你根本不能想象他有多失望！”小女孩又尖又细故作成熟的叫声响彻整个大厅，埃莱丹面红耳赤，每句话都像刀一样扎进他的耳朵，虽然法拉米尔的名字不断被提起，但是赫奇帕奇心里想的是另一个人。霍格莫德的闹剧结束之后，埃洛赫就没跟他说过话，连保护神奇生物课上都跟莱格拉斯待在一起，连看都没看他一眼。吉姆利识相地没有多说什么，埃莱丹多少算帮他出了气，虽然斯莱特林依然会看到他们俩一起出现在走廊里时迸发出不怀好意的猥琐笑声。

吼叫信把自己撕扯成纸屑消失了。“埃莱丹，我等你等得都哭了。”一群斯莱特林从他们的长桌边走过的时候，传来恶意的嘲笑。吉姆利狠狠瞪了回去，还同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，埃莱丹叹了口气，其实他倒不在意这些，嘲笑什么的都会过去的，过段时间那些讨厌的家伙会找到新的嘲笑对象。阿尔文在尖叫的时候，他特地去看了眼斯莱特林的长桌，所有人都在笑，除了埃洛赫，他弟弟事不关己地吃着早饭，让埃莱丹觉得比什么都难受。

时间一天天过去，风言风语也消失殆尽，他依然被作业和训练缠住，不知道怎么在课上跟离他远远的埃洛赫开口，也依然不死心去过有求必应屋，在那里白白等了三个晚上，最后埃莱丹离开前跟傻巴拿巴道别，说自己接下来太忙就不过来了，因为他知道埃洛赫不会来了。

“你说埃洛赫以后都不跟我说话了吗？我想跟他道歉都没办法啊。”又一个下雨的周六夜晚，埃莱丹闷闷不乐地跟刚刚爬到自己床上的矮人说道，“他说我们俩……我早就不生气了，为什么他可以气这么久？”“斯莱特林本来就记仇，”吉姆利看到了室友的脸色，知道自己没说到点子上，“他是你弟弟，怎么可能永远不理你呢？齐力和菲力笑话我少吗？我不照样跟他们打打闹闹，会好的。不是马上圣诞了吗？回家他总不至于不理你吧。”埃莱丹觉得这话倒是挺有道理的，他们住一个房间，埃洛赫不可能一直不搭理他的。

一直到平安夜，埃洛赫都没有跟他说话，这就显得很刻意了。埃莱丹坐在自己床上，心里像是塞满了一张被雨打湿的羊皮纸，皱巴巴湿漉漉说不上来的难受，白天他看着埃洛赫跟外公外婆聊天，甚至还变着法的嘲笑来串门的法拉米尔，被妹妹踹了小腿，但他就是不理自己，有时候会看他一眼，会把东西递给他，但就是不跟他说话。他试过道歉，但是单方面的“对不起”如同石沉大海，另一个人根本不会有一点回应。埃莱丹痛苦地撇了撇嘴，决定冒险一把。

“阿拉霍洞开。”

门锁咔哒一声打开了，他能看到浴帘后面模糊的身影，喷头的水声和满屋子的雾气很好地藏匿了他的踪迹，埃莱丹还是第一次知道弟弟洗澡的时候会哼歌。“抱歉。”他突然开口。

“梅林啊！”埃洛赫大叫一声脚底一滑摔进浴缸里，把浴帘一把拽下，看清了呆立在那里的哥哥以后，“你是不是有毛病？！有人在洗澡不知道吗？？”

“对不起！”埃莱丹只好说，他只是想隔着浴帘跟弟弟说说话，“我不是故意要吓你，你还好吗？”

“你脑子被游走球装傻了嘛？”埃洛赫没好气地说，他狼狈地摔在浴缸里，又不好意思站起来，只好把浴帘全部拢在身上，“进来干嘛！？”

“我就是想确认下你会不会这样也选择无视我……”埃莱丹有点无辜地说道，想上去把弟弟拉起来，但是被埃洛赫的眼神阻止了。

“果然撞傻了。”埃洛赫摇摇头，用浴帘裹住自己，艰难地从浴缸里爬出来，“你要我从自己身上找原因，没找到之前跟你划清界限，不是很好嘛？”

“不是的……我那是气话，对不起。”他看着弟弟在地板上留下一个个湿漉漉的脚印，觉得心里的那张皱巴巴的羊皮纸舒展开了，“我收回那句话，不管你在哪个学院，我们都是兄弟，不能划清界限的。”“

你还揍了莱格拉斯……”埃洛赫一手抓着浴帘，一手想要拿毛巾，于是接过了忙不迭递上来的那一块。

“那是他活……咳，你可以打回来，现在。顺便报我闯进来的仇。”埃莱丹的心情没那么糟了，但他立刻又加了一句，“但你要为了他打我吗？”

“幼稚。”埃洛赫翻了个白眼，“你可以出去了，不然还想留下来看我穿衣服吗？”

“哦好。”埃莱丹扯起一个笑容，忙不迭地离开了，他也不知道怎么回事，但是埃洛赫算是原谅他了吧。

接下来的半年埃莱丹依然很忙，他们还是在魁地奇比赛中遇到了斯莱特林，他很清楚埃洛赫不会来看比赛，好在打了个平手这样弟弟应该不会被其他同学转移怒气。他们的关系大不如前，这一点埃莱丹是承认的，没了固定的有求必应屋之约，也没了固定的霍格莫德之行，但弟弟依然会跟他说话开玩笑，埃莱丹好几次叫他一起去干点什么事的时候埃洛赫还是会答应，然后在约好的时间出现在约好的地点，跟埃洛赫提前打听上课内容的时候也会得到回应。

赫奇帕奇就这样暂时知足了，反正他现在的时间也不能保证每周六都去有求必应屋。

暑假到家迎接他们的是另一个好消息，凯勒布里安拿着魁地奇联赛决赛门票冲他们笑，兄弟俩的脸上都要发光了，一个近乎完美的夏天在等待着他们。


	6. Chapter 6

六、四年级

埃莱丹觉得有一个双胞胎弟弟很幸运，就算他们在学校里的关系逐渐冷淡，暑假一回到家他们还是形影不离的小哥俩，毕竟周围没什么年龄相仿的孩子，他们才是从小一起玩到大的。“查尔斯俯冲了至少一百米然后他刹住了扫帚！”“我觉得有两百米，我差点以为他就要砸在地上了！”

“你们能安静一秒钟吗？”埃尔隆德开着车提醒道，他们刚刚从莫瑞亚体育场巨大的人流中挤出来，“别让我用无声无息。”他脑子里一直嗡嗡地响着，大概是因为刚才体育场里的欢呼声太大了。这是他的病人送的票，埃尔隆德知道两个儿子会因此兴奋地睡不着，但没想到从比赛结束到现在都过去快三四个小时了，那两张过于兴奋的小脸还在叽叽喳喳地说个不停。

“爸爸！这是一场伟大的胜利！”埃洛赫的脸上还有没擦掉的油彩，刚刚炎魔队的找球手一个俯冲抓住了金色飞贼之后他就决定再也不洗脸了，“连续三年的冠军！三年啊！”埃莱丹在一边大声地哼起队歌，于是两个小家伙又开始一唱一和起来，狭小的车后座里充满了喧嚣，埃尔隆德不得不施了个扩展咒好让那些蹩脚的歌声有多一点空间可以逃窜而不至于直接钻进他脑袋里。

“你要不要努力一把也去炎魔队打球？”埃洛赫突然问道。

“梦里吧……”打职业比赛埃莱丹想都没有想过，虽然有天赋，但是魁地奇对他来说还是一种略微痴迷的爱好，“太难了，这可是联盟排第一的球队。”

“我听说去年要不是艾维斯抓住了金色飞贼，你们就赢了啊。他说你是个很好的追球手。”埃洛赫从背包里翻出一堆纪念品，全部倒在后座上开始挑挑拣拣。

“谁？”

“艾维斯。你得知道，我们学院的那几个打球的就他还算有点公平之心，可以合理地评价对手。在其他人眼里，你是‘因为个子小所以可以在斯莱特林的夹击下进球’，娜塔莉……是叫娜塔莉吧？是因为她擅长抛媚眼分散别人的注意力，至于你们的找球手，他就是个‘被绑在扫帚上的木墩。’”

埃莱丹并不太愿意听到弟弟提起这个名字，连续两年都是因为这个艾维斯，赫奇帕奇才输掉比赛。“我喜欢魁地奇是没错，但是参加联盟比赛还是有点异想天开？”他没有接话，斯莱特林对他的评价怎么样他一点也不在乎。

“你想象一下，今天最终绕场一周接受大家欢呼致意的人中间有你，那是什么感觉？”埃洛赫从那一堆东西中挑出一个绝对能把埃尔隆德气疯的，笑着看了埃莱丹一眼。

他在脑子里回顾了一下那个画面，在看台上到处都是鼓掌和欢呼，他记得埃洛赫看向他们时眼睛里的痴迷崇拜和狂热，“但是可能性还是很低的吧。”

“你不努力一下怎么知道，傻獾？”埃洛赫把自动歌唱小号放到嘴边，猛吹了一把。巨大的队歌旋律迸发出来，埃尔隆德因此猛地打了一把方向盘，“埃洛赫！”他吼道。

半秒钟后，一只火红色的小号从车窗里飞出去，在路边砸扁了喇叭口。

埃莱丹从来没考虑过长大以后的事，但是弟弟的提议似乎是个不错的选择。

“你去看了决赛！！！决赛！！”吉姆利毫无必要地拽着埃莱丹的衣袖大力地晃着，“每一秒！我要知道每一秒的细节。”埃莱丹无奈地笑了，低头看着他的室友，一个暑假没见，他又往上窜了好多，而吉姆利好像不再长高了，“你不是看了直播吗？”“那不一样，那可是现场啊。”吉姆利往他床上一蹦，要求埃莱丹重新复述一遍正常比赛，必要的时候还可以加上动作演示，并且吸引了宿舍里其他的几个同学，埃莱丹最后说的口干舌燥，直到被沃尔特叫走。

开学第一天，赫奇帕奇魁地奇球队就开会了，真是要命。

“大家知道，这是我在霍格沃兹的最后一年，我也没有什么愿望……”沃尔特看着自己的队友，他已经在黑板上写满了今年的进攻策略和队形，“去年我们取得了不错的成绩，比上一年进步了不少。所以……我希望在我毕业的时候能带领大家夺得魁地奇杯。”

底下一片哀嚎，菲力和奇力不可思议地大笑起来，“放过我们吧，去年因为训练我错过了好多约会。”“你得考虑一下我们的时间，你不用考NEWTs的嘛？”同样作为七年级生，娜塔莉大声地抗议道，“他俩今年也要参加owls考试，也许我们没有足够的精力来应对你的魔鬼式训练。”“我在球队已经五年了，这是我做队长的第三年，”沃尔特可怜兮兮地说道，摆出一副真诚又卑微的神情，“赫奇帕奇从来没有拿过第一，我想拿一次第一。我相信以我们的凝聚力，能做到的！”

没人说话，因为大家都不忍心打击这个积极性过高的队长，敷衍着点点头随即三三两两地离开了。“你压力大不大？”走到一半，奇力突然扑到埃莱丹背上，好在埃莱丹只是吓了一跳很快反应过来没把背上的那个家伙摔下去，“沃尔特想赢，但是我不指望咱们的找球手了，我觉得我们只能靠进球得分。”“又不是我一个追球手，”他把奇力颠下来，准备去厨房找点冰镇南瓜汁。“但你是我们最好的追球手。”菲力靠在大木桶上冲他眨眼，“我们已经达成共识了，所以祝你好运埃莱丹，沃尔特不会放过你了。”

可怕的四年级，埃莱丹盛情难却的抱着一堆吃的回宿舍，悲哀地想，为什么一年比一年要难呢？不过如果真的想进炎魔队打球，也许沃尔特的魔鬼训练也有帮助，他不太想让弟弟失望，也许埃洛赫说的是玩笑话，但埃莱丹还是想试一试，万一没成功他至少试过了。

“守护神咒是高级咒语，只有少数人能在初期成功召唤出真实的守护神，所以不要着急。”萨鲁曼看着一教室沮丧的学生，“你们有一年多的时间来练习，好应付OWLs考试。另外，斯莱特林加二十分钟，干得不错，莱格拉斯。”格兰芬多的抗议声被另一半欢呼掩盖了，明明他们也有人成功召唤出了一只燕尾狗，萨鲁曼就是偏心。

“好棒啊！”埃洛赫毫不吝啬自己的赞美，莱格莱斯的那只孔雀确实吸引了足够多的注意力，同时也有点失落，在他拼命在脑子里回忆炎魔队夺冠的场景并喊出“呼神护卫”的时候，魔杖尖里冒出一些银丝，艰难地组成一只朦朦胧胧的四足兽之后便消失了，埃洛赫都没来得及辨认那是只什么动物。

“可能是只熊？”埃洛赫挠着脑袋，黑魔法防御术课结束后大家在兴致勃勃地讨论自己的守护神，不管有没有召唤出来都试图从那团银色的雾气里去猜测，“小型的那种熊，嘴巴好像有点尖……”埃洛赫在后悔自己没有认真上保护神奇生物课，他脑子里没多少种威风凛凛的小熊，第一个钻进他脑子里的是浣熊，但是立刻被否认了，浣熊一点也不霸气。他又试了几遍守护神咒，被路过的教授勒令“不准在走廊上施咒！”才罢休，这几次连守护神的完整形象都没看到。

“嘴巴是有点尖。”莱格拉斯附和道，其实他什么都没看到，他能想出来的这么点大的熊只有一种，“大概是月熊。”“可能是吧……”埃洛赫叹了口气，接受了他暂时还召唤不出守护神的事实，不过月熊听起来有点神秘，还是一种熊，他揉揉鼻子，“我总会看清呢，普通巫师考试还有很久呢。”

走廊上还有艾维斯和其他的球队成员，他们在讨论着刚刚结束的一场魁地奇比赛。“我第一次看到这种比分，拉文克劳抓住了金色飞贼但是输了比赛。”“沃尔特彻底疯了，你没看到他们训练排得有多满吗？”“队员之间的配合太默契了，除了那个绑在扫把上的木墩，我打赌埃莱丹去做找球手都比木墩打得好。”

“嘿！”艾维斯看见了正在跟莱格拉斯讨论守护神的埃洛赫，连忙走上去，“下次赫奇帕奇的比赛你去看嘛？打蠢狮子，我觉得你有必要见识一下你哥在赛场上的样子。”

“我？”埃洛赫愣了一下，自从二年级那次以后他再也没有打算去看赫奇帕奇的比赛，“还是不去了吧，跟我没什么关系。”

“太可惜了，怎么你哥没跟你一起进我们学院呢？”即使被拒绝了艾维斯还是笑嘻嘻地伸手揉乱了学弟的头发。

“我也想知道。”埃洛赫耸耸肩，然后突然非常渴望知道哥哥的守护神，他努力回想了下赫奇帕奇的课程表，飞快地跑走了。

他等到庆祝的人群散开才走上去叫住埃莱丹，得知赫奇帕奇还没有上这节黑魔法防御术。“那……这周六你去八楼吗？”这是埃洛赫很长时间来第一次主动约埃莱丹去有求必应屋，他的确很久没去那个地方了，“也许你的守护神跟我一样，这样我就能确认那个小家伙是不是月熊了。”

埃莱丹的脸上闪过一丝为难的神情，不过还是答应了下来，“不过可能要晚一点，沃尔特喜欢训练结束之后开会。”

“好，我等你。”埃洛赫说，看着哥哥又被一群赫奇帕奇围住，每个人都想拍他的肩膀，看着埃莱丹这么受欢迎他心里突然有一种怪怪的感觉，“恭喜你赢了比赛啊傻獾。”他只好说道，埃莱丹笑得一脸灿烂，汗湿的头发还粘在脑门上，看起来倒是真的有点傻气。

埃洛赫等了一个多小时才见到匆匆赶来的埃莱丹，他哥哥一边跟他道歉一边打量着这个适合练习守护神咒的房间，“不错啊……”他打量着那个假的摄魂怪，“还挺像的。”

“所以你的守护神是什么？”埃洛赫问道，他刚刚又试了几次，都没有成功。

“你这么想知道啊？”埃莱丹觉得有点好笑，也有点为难，他已经见过自己的守护神了，虽然没有非常完美的形态，但是他不太好意思说出来，毕竟那个小家伙是真的小，他都担心是不是真的能帮自己挡住摄魂怪之类的玩意儿，“先让我看看你的？”

埃洛赫郑重其事地清了清嗓子，“我试试吧……我到现在都没看清呢。”他拔出魔杖对着假摄魂怪试了个守护神咒，银丝纠缠出一只模模糊糊的四只脚的哺乳动物就消失了，“看吧，只有这些……没有脖子，大概不是猫科。莱格拉斯说是只月熊。”埃洛赫无奈地说，然后有点期待地看着他哥哥。

“那你不能笑我。”埃莱丹有点紧张地朝弟弟笑了笑，他选择的记忆也是夏天的球场，他弟弟对着冠军球队欢呼的样子，“呼声护卫！”那些银色的光芒最终汇聚成一只小小的守护神，大概只有魔杖本身那么长，也比魔杖粗不了多少，那是一条朦朦胧胧的银白色的小蛇，正立着脖子冲着假摄魂怪吐着蛇信子，看起来一点威胁都没有。守护神没有停留多久，很快就消失了。

“我就说你应该跟我一起来斯莱特林，”埃洛赫藏不住脸上的笑，他哥哥的守护神是一条蛇，还是那么小一条，“不过至少你知道了是什么。”

“吉姆利说可能等以后它会长大一点。”埃莱丹也跟着笑起来，“这样它就能保护我了。”

接下来的时间他们讨论的话题从守护神又转移到魁地奇，还有明明还很久远的owls考试和暑假的计划，假摄魂怪被冷落在一边，有求必应屋也很贴心的在角落里放上两张四柱床，暖融融的壁炉也升腾起火焰。这天，赫奇帕奇和斯莱特林的宿舍里都少了一个学生，不过好像没有引起太大的麻烦。

赫奇帕奇之后的比赛埃洛赫当然是没去看，但是比赛一结束他就缠着艾维斯，院队的人如果有时间每场比赛都会看，毕竟要熟悉对手的风格，所以他清楚地知道獾和狮子打平了，还知道埃莱丹进了几个球，被游走球砸了几次。他们坐在公共休息室的角落，就着两杯喝的，聊了一个晚上的天。

最后一场斯莱特林自然遇上了赫奇帕奇，这是车轮积分赛制的必然结果，由于赫奇帕奇的优异表现和斯莱特林在学校里的并不太好的人缘，这场决定最终排名的比赛吸引了绝大部分的学生，埃洛赫依然躲在图书馆，这种时候他一点也不想去凑热闹。虽然肯定是希望斯莱特林能赢，但是内心一小部分也希望埃莱丹能出尽风头，毕竟自己还提过让哥哥加入炎魔队的建议。他特意选了靠窗的角落，能看见远处球场看台的一角，可以时不时撇上几眼通过观众的反应来判断战况，他跟现场的同学一样紧张，只是强迫自己盯着课本而已。

那天的公共休息室死气沉沉，埃洛赫再知道结果以后故意在图书馆待了足够长的时间，他可不想去那个低气压的公共休息室找不自在。他是从别的同学嘴里听到的，绑在扫帚上的木墩早艾维斯一步抓住了金色飞贼，把本来就有差距的进球分拉的更大了，赫奇帕奇赢了两场平了一场拿到了今年的魁地奇杯，沃尔特哭成一个泪人。他不敢去想艾维斯的反应，现在的赫奇帕奇公共休息室一定沸反盈天。

等到他回到宿舍才发现公共休息室并没有空，找球手坐在那个他们聊天的时候总是待着的角落，似乎在等他。“这么晚才回来？”艾维斯的脸色很难看，但还是语气平静地问埃洛赫。“作业有点多，”埃洛赫心虚地扯了下书包带。“还好你没去看比赛。”找球手苦哈哈地笑着，“我甚至有点想让你明年去做间谍，你跟你哥关系还不错？”“放过我吧……我已经连比赛都不看了。”埃洛赫只好也在自己的老位置上坐下，安慰地说道，“明年加油咯。”虽然跟自己一点关系都没有，但埃洛赫还是觉得有点罪恶感。

“好啊。”艾维斯舒了一口气，眼神盯得埃洛赫心里直发毛，“晚安，今天真是糟糕的一天，不过现在好点了。”然后便离开了，留下埃洛赫一人莫名其妙地坐在那里。

赫奇帕奇球队成了整个学院的英雄，在这个学年的最后几周里收到了高规格的待遇，就连离校的霍格沃茨特快上都不断有学生过来跟埃莱丹打招呼。沃尔特特地过来认真严肃的道别，下了火车之后他要去体育杂志实习，“虽然我没有这个决定权，但是我希望明年你能做队长。”埃莱丹受宠若惊地摇摇头，表示自己能力还不够，惹得他弟弟在一边翻白眼。

“你就承认吧你超级想当队长。”“你怎么知道？”送走又一波来说再见的同学，埃莱丹问道。“我怎么不知道，我们是双胞胎啊。”埃洛赫翘着腿，看着窗外飞快后退的景物，这个学期结束他已经能召唤出守护神了，但埃洛赫还是坚持那是月熊，而且再也没有在埃莱丹面前用过。

看清楚守护神的那天晚上，埃洛赫有过一丁点的动摇和怀疑，他跟埃莱丹是不是换错学院了？


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卧槽五年级有一万四？？？？

七、五年级

又是一个长的似乎望不到头的夏天，热烘烘的白天伴随着河边的嬉闹声结束。

作为这一带最大的两个孩子，埃莱丹和埃洛赫自然每天都带着一群小鬼头东奔西跑，他们的妹妹也将在这个夏天结束的时候进入霍格沃茨学习，这可能并不是一件好事，尤其是对埃洛赫来说。“我一定会去格兰芬多的，跟法拉米尔一样！”小姑娘站在一块石头上大声地宣布，“然后我要跟埃莱丹一样去打魁地奇，把斯莱特林打得屁滚尿流！”

在场的唯一一位斯莱特林无奈地看了他哥哥一眼，他也不知道阿尔文对于他们学院的敌意到底来自哪里。“行了，小狮子，快回家吃饭，吃饱了才能长身体才能把斯莱……把别人打败。”埃莱丹揉揉妹妹的脑袋，稳稳地接住了跳到他背上的阿尔文。埃洛赫有点无奈地跟在后面，虽然在家里他和哥哥很默契地不提学院的事，但是这种时候他总觉得有点诡异。

天边的夕阳消失在群山之后，只留下最后一抹金色的余晖，小屋的窗户上亮起温暖的橙黄色灯光，凯勒布里安站在门口看着自己的三个孩子从不远处慢吞吞的走回来，于是故意说道，“阿尔文，猫头鹰来了。”阿尔文立刻从哥哥的背上灵活地跳下来，三步并作两步地跑向屋子，满脸都是藏不住的兴奋。

等埃洛赫最后一个到家之后，阿尔文已经拆掉了写着她名字的信封，像什么宝贝似的捧在胸口，“我终于要去霍格沃茨了！”凯勒布里安朝她投去带着笑意的目光，然后把两封信递给埃洛赫，“你朋友？”

大概是莱格拉斯吧，又跟他吐槽严厉的老爹，埃洛赫这么想着，把学校寄来的书单放到一边，然后有点惊讶地盯着另一封信上的“艾维斯”这几个字，他干嘛要给自己写信？身后传来一声清脆的金属撞击声，一个什么东西砸在了桌子上，埃洛赫回过头，看见埃莱丹拿着一枚徽章，有点不可思议地看着他，“我得到了这个。”他小声地说道。“这是什么呀？”阿尔文凑上去，仔细端详着这枚徽章，也努力在脑海中寻找有关的知识，“你当级长了吗？”

“不是，是球队队长。”埃洛赫很自然地接过话头，他知道埃莱丹一时间开心到说不出话来。“哥哥好厉害！”阿尔文自豪地喊道，发出不必要的庆祝的尖叫，“你的比赛我一定每场都去看！”“你要上课的。”埃洛赫很擅长泼冷水，“万一格兰芬多被你哥打败了，你会哭吗？”阿尔文不说话了，她撅起嘴瞪了一眼埃洛赫，“你真无聊。”

晚餐在一片兴奋的交谈中结束，话题围绕着埃莱丹的魁地奇队长和阿尔文的新学期展开，大家一致决定等周末的时候去一趟对角巷。埃洛赫在一边安安静静地吃自己的饭，好像没什么能插上嘴的话，开心的阿尔文和有点自豪的埃莱丹他都看在眼里，不过他倒的确没什么可以引起注意的谈资，只是一个霍格沃茨的普通学生罢了。

“谁给你写信啊？莱格拉斯？”埃莱丹问道，那枚队长徽章被小心地收在箱子里，和他的宝贝火弩箭待在一起。

“艾维斯。”埃洛赫头也不抬，艾维斯的信里也没有什么重要的内容，都是些琐碎的旅行见闻，还附了一张他在大瀑布下被水流冲的睁不开眼的照片。“希望夏天快点结束，我还挺想念公共休息室的那个角落的。”他看着信纸上的最后一行字，咬了咬嘴唇，然后铺开一张的新的羊皮纸，准备写点什么。

“哦……”埃莱丹揉揉鼻子，默默地爬到了床上，这是他们斯莱特林的事，他也不好过问。就像埃洛赫不会问他吉姆利给他的信里写了什么一样，不过他还是有点希望来信的那个人是莱格拉斯，即使莱格拉斯比斯莱特林的找球手要嘴欠上一万倍，艾维斯其实还挺有教养的，就算上次在霍格莫德车站遇到也朝他点头致意。他看了一眼在羊皮纸上涂涂写写的弟弟，不知所措的挠挠头，有必要这么急着回信吗？

“你真的不来看我比赛或者训练吗？”他突然没头没尾地问了一句，成功把弟弟的注意力从羊皮纸上拉了过来。

埃洛赫有点困惑，“怎么突然说这个？”

“阿尔文说她会来的呢。”

“她还没去霍格沃茨呢，哪里会知道在不一样的学院这么不方便啊……”埃洛赫放下羽毛笔，回信他一个字也写不出来，“比赛就算了我说了不看的，训练的话，你就不怕我打小报告啊，我跟艾维斯这么熟，我还在给他写信呢。”

埃莱丹吐了口气，他没办法回答这个问题，一股莫名其妙的烦躁感从心底升腾起来，不知道是弟弟会打小报告还是在给那个找球手写信更让他不舒服。

看埃莱丹被自己呛得说不出话，埃洛赫得意地轻声笑起来，“所以啊，如果你真那么想让我看你打比赛，考虑一下职业赛咯，炎魔球迷我觉得自己还可以做上五十年。”

“你对我要求怎么这么高啊……”埃莱丹的情绪稍微好了些，他弟弟不是不在意他，只是觉得獾院和蛇院之间总存在着些隐形的隔阂，尤其在学校里的时候，他们在家就相处得还不错，大概等毕业了就好了。

阿尔文如愿以偿地去了格兰芬多，跟法拉米尔还有他的朋友埃斯特尔打成一片，入校以来顶着的“埃莱丹的妹妹”头衔不出一周就被她甩了，简直是个一年级的小霸王。两个月时间不见，埃莱丹觉得周围同学似乎一个个都有点异样，尤其是赫奇帕奇的高年级女生，总是在角落里窃窃私语，傻笑，有时还会笑嘻嘻地看他一眼。

“感谢荷尔蒙！”奇力大笑着搂过他们队长的肩膀，他暑假里换了个女朋友，现在心情没有上学期结束那么哀怨了，“我觉得我们家吉姆利不适合跟你做朋友。”“我又怎么了？”吉姆利大喊起来，莫名其妙被针对会让矮人觉得不爽。“你会在爱情方面深受打击，作为哥哥我是在关心你呀。”奇力从埃莱丹的课本下抽出一封信，显然是趁人不注意的时候塞进去的，“看看，我觉得你毕业都不一定能收到这些。”“没兴趣。”埃莱丹瞄了一眼信封上的花体字，毫无波澜地说道，他正忙着排选拔赛的时间和流程，从来不知道当个球队队长会有这么多事，“你要是想要，拿去好了。”“情书也可以随便送人的吗？”菲力不知道从哪个角落冒出来，摸了摸自己已经扎起小辫的胡子，“或者是你收到太多已经麻木了？吉姆利，我要是你，当场就不活了。”再一次被针对的矮人气鼓鼓地离开公共休息室回宿舍去了，把两个讨厌的表哥留给埃莱丹一人对付。

“说真的，你是真的不知道那些女生怎么说你吗？”奇力咂摸着下巴，坏笑着问道，他的新女友提过，“去年打哭斯莱特林那场比赛之后，你在她们心目中的排名大概顺利往上冲了几十名吧，当然，比不过我和菲力啦。”埃莱丹终于从涂涂改改的羊皮纸中抬起头，“她们怎么想跟我有什么关系？”“期待你早日开窍。”菲力无奈地用那封信拍了拍埃莱丹的脑袋，和他弟弟勾肩搭背地走了。

埃莱丹一个人坐在角落里，好奇心驱使着他打开了那封信，来自六年级女生的信，只看了前面几行，他就开始惴惴不安，一个画面出现在他脑子里。埃洛赫坐在桌子前，认真地给艾维斯回信，如果斯莱特林的找球手写的也是这种信呢？他烦躁地清了清思绪，想着就算弟弟收到情书也应该跟自己没关系，拿起一叠厚厚的报名表，娜塔莉和沃尔特都毕业走了，球队缺了两个球手，开学第一天他就在公告栏上贴了选拔通知，怎么会有这么多人报名？

他咬着羽毛笔尖，无奈地开始排方案，球场预约在后天，他只有两天时间安排所有的流程。如果……如果埃洛赫真的收到了艾维斯的情书，还给他回信了，是不是就意味着他弟弟会跟斯莱特林的找球手在一起？他回想了一下，埃洛赫的确跟艾维斯走得很近，明明不在同一个年级，却总是在一起玩，感觉怪怪的。埃莱丹已经没有心情整理名单了，意识到这种潜在可能性以后他发现自己又被一股烦躁感包围，他弟弟怎么能跟蛇院的找球手在一起呢？

那是蛇院的找球手啊……是他的对手。

他皱着眉头，抱着一堆羊皮纸回了宿舍，看见吉姆利同样闷闷不乐地窝在自己床上，“我以为你从来不把菲力和奇力的话当真呢。”“但是这次真的很过分！”矮人愤愤不平地握着拳头，“可是我打不过他们啊，也比不过他们，打球、学习、社交，他们样样比我好，每次回家都会被提这个，我觉得我都活在他们的阴影里，现在我交个朋友吧，你也这么优秀，”吉姆利大声叹了口气，突然想起来什么，“你那个弟弟有没有这么想过啊，不过还好，你俩没在一个学院。”

这句话倒是提醒了埃莱丹，弟弟很少跟他聊学校里的事，他以为是因为分院的问题，所以他不知道埃洛赫的成绩到底怎么样，到底有没有被艾维斯纠缠，他突然觉得自己有必要去问一问，毕竟他是哥哥。“我不知道啊……”他只好承认，决定找个时间去关心一下弟弟，然后把那叠羊皮纸扔在吉姆利的床上，“帮帮我，我干不完这么多活。”

选拔赛那天，几乎全学院的人都到场了，上个学年的胜利激发了不少学生的参与度，埃莱丹忙得焦头烂额，他配合将近三十个选拔者打了球，累的气都喘不匀，终于从里面暂时定了两个球技还不错的。一开始他还有心情关注看台的情况，在一片黄色的海洋里别的色彩就非常显眼，埃莱丹几乎是立刻就从里面找到了斯莱特林的身影，选拔是公开的，所以各个学院的球队都会来观摩，他看见了艾维斯，也看见了艾维斯身边的埃洛赫，他弟弟干嘛不去跟莱格拉斯玩呢？

“埃洛赫！”他急急忙忙地挤过人群，连训练服都来不及换，九月份的天气还有点热，出了汗有点闷闷的，埃莱丹跑上去，无视那些叽叽咕咕的笑声和交谈，终于抓住了那一抹绿色，“你能跟我来一下吗？”埃洛赫莫名其妙地看着他，看选拔也有问题？他朝艾维斯耸耸肩，让他别等自己了，跟着埃莱丹走了。

“怎么了？”埃洛赫把湖边的小石子一颗颗地踢进黑湖里，希望有一颗能打中巨乌贼的头，他有点无聊了，埃莱丹把他带到黑湖边这个没什么人的角落，然后又不告诉他什么事。赫奇帕奇这个时候才意识到自己没办法开口，他犹豫了一会儿，找了个迂回一点的问法，“莱格拉斯呢？”

埃洛赫更奇怪了，但还是如实回答了，“在公共休息室？或者图书馆？我也不知道，你找他啊？”

“不是不是，”为了避免引起不必要的误会，他连忙否认，“我以为，你会跟莱格拉斯一起在公共休息室或者图书馆？”

埃洛赫不踢石子了，他转过身伸手摸了摸埃莱丹的脑袋好确认这个家伙没有被机械化的进球传球烧糊脑子，“我去图书馆还怎么看你打球？比赛和训练我都不看，选拔我也不能看吗？”

“不是的，你随时都可以来看我打球，”他再次否认，只好问出那个让人尴尬的问题，“就是……你为什么总是跟艾维斯混在一起？”

“他人挺好的呀，我还以为你会觉得我跟莱戈拉斯混在一起会学坏呢。”

埃莱丹发现自己的心凉了半截，他弟弟说那个找球手挺好的。

“到底什么事？就是因为我跟艾维斯交朋友？”

埃莱丹只好点点头，他又不能直接说谈恋爱，不过还好，埃洛赫用的是朋友，如果说别的词他可不保证自己会有什么反应。

“你管的也太宽了吧？”埃洛赫皱起眉头，他觉得这个下午的埃莱丹怪怪的，“我交朋友要经过你允许吗？”

“可是他是斯莱特林的找球手啊。”

埃洛赫似乎明白了一点，又觉得更莫名其妙了，“所以我不被允许跟我们学院球队的任何人交朋友？就因为你是赫奇帕奇的队长？你怎么这么小气？”

好像也不是这样，埃莱丹也很苦恼，他不知道为什么就是不想看见埃洛赫和艾维斯待在一起，他甚至觉得艾维斯明显就不怀好意，“他可能并不是想交朋友？”他只好说，“我觉得他人不好，你还是注意一点吧。”

埃洛赫已经有点生气了，听到这里他一言不发地准备离开，暑假埃莱丹已经在家里那么又存在感了，现在还来指导他哪些人不能交朋友？转身的时候被埃莱丹一把拉住，他怒气冲冲的回头，把胳膊从哥哥的手掌里抽出来，“你管好自己就行了，我跟谁走得近都跟你没有关系！”

埃莱丹站在那里，看着弟弟远去的背影，刚才握着埃洛赫手臂的时候的那一丝凉意全部消散，他觉得更闷热，一种奇怪的情愫压得他喘不过气来，他也不知道自己怎么了。

远处的巨乌贼动了动，巨大的触须捞起一颗小石头准确无误地砸在湖边的一个男生脑袋上，但是那个赫奇帕奇却一动都没动，这让它觉得很无趣，只好又默默地潜回水底。

组织球队训练，准备owls考试，应付不知道从哪里冒出来的情书，在第一场打斯莱特林的比赛输掉之后，埃莱丹开始觉得有点力不从心，他本来以为上学这种事会一年比一年轻松，事实正好相反，他甚至没有时间在球场外去关注艾维斯。

输了比赛大家心里都不好受，毕竟上个学年的大比分胜利给赫奇帕奇们带来了过高的优越感，不过没人比埃莱丹压力更大，他担任队长的第一场比赛就输了，这会儿自责的喝不下一杯南瓜汁。“没关系，新的队伍还在磨合期，”吉姆利安慰他，“没人会怪你。”“沃尔特要是在的话，会当场阿瓦达我吧。”埃莱丹把写得乱七八糟的羊皮纸盖在脸上，语气闷闷的说道，为了比赛他落下了好多作业，这会儿正打算躲到羊皮纸下假装一只鸵鸟，“下一场是格兰芬多，我觉得更没希望了。”“如果斯莱特林输给其他两个学院，他赢了一场也没有关系啊，我们还是能拿到奖杯。”吉姆利哪壶不开提哪壶地帮腔，让埃莱丹的胃缩成一团。

“算了……”埃莱丹坐直身体，准备与魔药作业斗争一番，然后被一个突然冒出来的四年级女生吓了一跳。“加油哦！”那个卷发的姑娘留下一盒巧克力，红着脸冲他笑了笑然后跑回了自己的小团体，那边立刻传来一阵傻笑。

埃莱丹感到头疼，他又不能把巧克力还回去，更不可能吃掉，毕竟奇力跟他提过佐科销量超好的迷情剂。“我还是回去写吧，你的论文……”埃莱丹没有说下去，吉姆利可怕的魔药成绩怕是连抄作业都不是个好选择，于是他只好抱着课本和那盒粉色的巧克力丧丧地回了宿舍。

输了比赛都能有巧克力收，那些同学到底喜欢他什么呀，要是赢了比赛……埃莱丹不适地想，然后脑子里一根弦绷紧了，赢了比赛，斯莱特林就赢了啊，那艾维斯会不会……

“这个点图书馆已经关门了，你不如抄我的！”吉姆利对那个匆匆跑出公共休息室的身影喊道，不过埃莱丹没理他。

路过的斯莱特林都在看他，并且投来并不善意的目光，不过他们心情都不错，毕竟报了仇，手下败将出现在他们公共休息室门口也没什么太大关系，但低低的笑声和疑惑依然存在。“你好，能麻烦你帮忙叫下埃洛赫吗？”他尽量礼貌地问道，自从上次埃洛赫在黑湖走掉以后他们好像都没怎么说过话。“怎么？输了比赛来找你弟弟哭鼻子求安慰吗？”为首的一个七年级女生笑的特别开心，见埃莱丹没否认之后就让他在这儿等着。

他假装看不到那些眼神也听不到那些笑声，短短的十分钟让埃莱丹尴尬不已，不过很快，那道潮乎乎的石墙再次打开，他看到弟弟走了出来。“怎么了？米莉森说你在这里哭。”埃洛赫仔细辨认了下哥哥的脸，虽然表情难看了些不过还好没哭。“我……”埃莱丹突然从袍子里翻出一张皱巴巴的羊皮纸，幸好刚刚跑出来的时候忘了把作业扔掉，“你魔药课论文能借我看下吗？”这个理由很牵强，但埃莱丹想不出更好的了。埃洛赫难以置信地看着他，但埃莱丹摆出一副乞求的狗狗眼，他叹了口气然后回去拿了自己的作业。

他们坐在一间附近的空教室里，埃洛赫看着哥哥在羊皮纸上写着什么，终于忍不住问道，“为什么要来找我抄作业？”“你魔药成绩好。”埃莱丹立刻回答，这倒是真的，“最近太忙了我来不及做了。”埃洛赫撇撇嘴，其实突然被叫走他也挺开心的，毕竟刚才公共休息室里的气氛有一丝尴尬。

艾维斯在开场半个小时都不到就抓住了金色飞贼，让傻獾们都没有时间进攻，成了今天的大人物，被祝贺的同学围在中间。埃洛赫和莱格拉斯识相地缩在角落里下棋，这是球员的高光时刻。但是艾维斯最后从人群里钻出来坐在了他边上，莱格拉斯突然大声地宣布自己困了立刻离开，假到不能再假。自从黑湖边埃莱丹提醒他艾维斯可能居心不良之后，埃洛赫就有点猜到了找球手的意图，之前他没往那方面想，只是觉得艾维斯是个不错的朋友。所以对埃莱丹的行为也没有生多久的气。

“你哥今天心情不太好，比赛结束的时候差点失控。”艾维斯说，其他人也很识趣地没在围过来。

“哦，是吗？”自从意识到眼前这个黑发男生可能喜欢自己以后，埃洛赫每次跟他单独相处都有些尴尬，“可能压力大吧，他是队长嘛。”

艾维斯没再说话，他好像很喜欢这样的相处时光，坐在没人打扰的角落看埃洛赫做作业也挺好的。

“你不去跟他们一起喝酒庆祝吗？”埃洛赫又不自在起来，他指指休息室中间吵吵嚷嚷的人群，问道。

“不用，我比较喜欢这里，你不用管我。”艾维斯笑起来，他觉得埃洛赫小心翼翼试探的样子更可爱了，虽然想过要表白但是出柜似乎还太早了一点。

埃洛赫挠挠头，想找点办法脱身，可不可以也跟莱格拉斯一样打个哈欠然后走掉？“你哥在门口哭，说要找你。”米莉森对他说，带着明显的嘲讽语气。感谢梅林！埃洛赫拔腿就跑。

“不好意思把你从庆祝活动里拉出来了……”他没有抬头，一边检查羊皮纸上的字一边说。

“我没参加。”埃洛赫承认道，用魔杖练习动物变形咒，让那只高脚杯长出了毛茸茸的兔耳朵，“我这张脸不适合在斯莱特林参与任何魁地奇活动。”他自嘲地笑笑。

“哦……”埃莱丹听出了里面的意思，更加愧疚了，“对不起。”

“干嘛道歉，长得一样又不是你的错。”

教室里一阵尴尬的沉默，埃莱丹抄完了作业，把论文还给弟弟，终于下决心打探一下这次来的真实目的，“那……找球手他很得意吧。”

埃洛赫瞥了他一眼，“我发现你似乎非常在意他啊。”

“竞争对手嘛。”埃莱丹只好说，这也是个挺准确的标签。

“如果是因为上次说的那件事，我想告诉你，你说的没错，我知道了。”

“他跟你表白了？！”埃莱丹脱口而出，心猛地一揪。

“没有！”埃洛赫觉得他哥哥傻透了，“只是我也意识到了，但我只想做朋友。说起来，”他清了清嗓子，“收了那么多情书和礼物的赫奇帕奇校草没有喜欢的人吗？”

这下轮到埃莱丹卡壳了，他支支吾吾了半天，把能想起来的人都排除了一遍，然后开始脸红，“应该没有吧？”

“那你脸红什么？”

“我控制不了……”

埃莱丹抄完作业就回来了，知道弟弟只想跟艾维斯交朋友之后他心情好了很多，回到公共休息室时那里几乎没有人了，只有奇力和他女朋友窝在壁炉前的沙发上，“输了比赛但是能得到安慰的亲吻”。埃莱丹假装自己没看见然后迅速逃回了宿舍。

弟弟直击灵魂的问题让他一整个晚上都睡不好觉，他好像没有什么特别喜欢的人，但是又说不清楚喜欢一个人到底是什么感觉。随随便便冲了个澡躺到床上，虽然也能去级长浴室，但埃莱丹对那些花里胡哨的沐浴用品没什么兴趣。青春期的男生宿舍难免会讨论到很多生理话题，但是他们宿舍好像没人脱单，虽然埃莱丹总是被调侃会成为这里最先谈恋爱的人。“这么多选择，你一个有兴趣交往的都没有吗？”每次提起恋爱，吉姆利都会恨铁不成钢地嘲笑他，“为什么打球的不是我！“

他烦躁地翻了个身，宿舍里的其他人都睡了，吉姆利甚至开始小声地打呼，埃莱丹瞪着天花板上飘着的蜡烛，埃洛赫的问题再一次钻进他脑子里。他又试着想了一遍，最终都会回到原点，回到埃洛赫笑着问他的画面。

“你没有喜欢的人吗？”

这是个乱七八糟的梦，不过至少让埃莱丹确认了一件事，他战战兢兢地醒来，趁着室友还睡着施了好几个清洁咒才把床铺弄干净。睡意随着梦里拖着他下水的巨乌贼消失地一干二净，让他差点以为要溺死在黑湖冰冷的水里。但这还不是最可怕的部分，更可怕的是他终于意识到埋藏在心底的那个秘密。埃洛赫腰上围着那条可笑的浴帘，湿漉漉地光脚踩在公共休息室黑黄相间的短绒地毯上，“你没喜欢的人吗？”他再一次问道，让埃莱丹有冲动把浴帘扯掉，他口干舌燥地站在那里没有动，于是他弟弟只好走过来告诉他，“你比赛输了，要不要一个安慰的吻？”接着他也不知道发生了什么，等反应过来弟弟已经坐在他腰上小心地亲他，还动手动脚，吓得埃莱丹一把把他推开，“可是你是斯莱特林……”他慌里慌张地说，仿佛做了什么天大的错事。“我还是你弟弟呢。”梦里的弟弟笑起来，“你喜欢我就没问题。”下一秒一只巨乌贼打碎天花板卷着腰把他抓走，想要把他淹死在黑湖里。

他有喜欢的人，这下埃莱丹清楚了为什么那么在意艾维斯。离天亮还有一段时间，埃莱丹突然想起什么，小声地召唤了守护神，那条隐隐约约的小蛇在空气里停留了几秒在试图钻进被子里的时候消失了。现在他也解开了这个问题，为什么他的守护神是一条蛇。

他为什么会喜欢埃洛赫呢？他明明是哥哥呀。

埃洛赫更加觉得自己不去魁地奇球场凑热闹是个明智的选择，尤其是在早餐间隙看见阿尔文气冲冲地拉着一个男生来找埃莱丹要他道歉的时候。两个小格兰芬多在赫奇帕奇的长桌上吵吵闹闹，吸引了足够多的注意。

“你家还挺有趣的。”莱格拉斯饶有兴致地看着小姑娘扯她哥哥的耳朵，笑嘻嘻的评价道。“现在知道独生子的好了吧？”他本来就不打算参和这种事，计划吃完早饭就去上占卜课，等到owls考试结束他就再也不需要从水晶球里琢磨未来了，“不过蠢狮子们好像是输得挺惨？”“不好嘛？奖杯竞争会小很多啊。”莱格拉斯不时瞥一眼在那边拉拉扯扯的兄妹，还有个同学不知所措的站在一边，“那是谁？”于是埃洛赫抬头看了一眼，正好对上阿尔文的视线，产生了一种不祥的预感，“是……法拉米尔的同学……”他立刻收拾东西准备离开，但是在快要走出大门的时候被阿尔文拦住了，开学到现在快三个多月了，下了火车后妹妹跟他说的话都没超过十句。

“你帮帮我！”阿尔文皱着眉头，一副要开始家庭辩论大赛的样子。“帮你什么？格兰芬多输掉比赛又不是他的错。”埃洛赫一针见血地指出，虽然说的直接了点。阿尔文顿了顿，不知道该怎么回答，“可是……可是埃斯特尔要跟我绝交！”“我没有……”边上那个埃斯特尔小声地说，但被阿尔文的眼神瞪回去了。“那你要不要跟我学学，装作对魁地奇毫无兴趣，置身事外，尤其对手是赫奇帕奇的时候。”

“那怎么行！我又不会骗人，也不会假装。”

“那你就接受埃莱丹很厉害这个事实。还有你，”他看着阿尔文带来的同学，“打球吗？”埃斯特尔点点头，这个学期他是替补守门员，正好有机会上场了被埃莱丹的疯狂进攻乱了阵脚，所以阿尔文才拉着他来要说法。“你来要道歉还不如找他学点经验，我觉得傻獾不会那么小气的。”“我没有，是阿尔文……”在阿尔文的目光下，他把解释活生生咽下去了。

“谢谢。”等到两个小家伙磨磨蹭蹭地走掉，埃莱丹才开口，“谢谢你帮我解围，阿尔文有点太强势了。”埃洛赫回头看见他哥哥站在身后四五米远的地方，觉得这个距离说话是不是有点远，不过最近埃莱丹都表现得奇奇怪怪的，“埃斯特尔才二年级，你就不能稍微放放水？”“不行。”这是原则问题，埃莱丹坚持道。

“最近各种事情还应付地不错？”埃洛赫自讨没趣地翻了个白眼，顺便转移了话题，“我还以为你会经常来找我抄魔药作业呢。”

埃莱丹尴尬地挠挠头，“一次就够了。我也要去西塔楼，我们可以一起走。”

“你怎么知道我要去哪儿？”埃洛赫狐疑地眯起眼睛，他哥哥已经很久没那么主动跟他说话了。

“占卜课，你的课表我熟。”

这是埃莱丹意识到喜欢的人是自己弟弟以后第一次跟埃洛赫挨得那么近，说实话，他是在刻意回避这种时刻，毕竟在他的认知里喜欢弟弟不是什么正常的事情，以为自己躲得远点，乱七八糟的想法就不会有。可是每次在宿舍里聊起某些话题的时候，他还是会不由自主地去想埃洛赫，有一个幻想的对象总比什么都没有要好，不过埃莱丹从来没有奢望过能跟弟弟在一起。现在这样一起走走也挺好的，埃莱丹想，他注意到阳光透过走廊的雕花栏杆洒在埃洛赫的脸上，挺好看的。

“圣诞你打算回家吗？”他问，一路无话也有点尴尬。“打算留下来准备考试。”埃洛赫很诚实地说道，他想过了既然没法在别的方面博得些关注，成绩好一点总没有错。“哦，那我也不会回去了，不然留你一个人在学校有点奇怪。”他立刻说道，没有注意前方三五个围在一起的女生。

“你是想抄我作业吧。”埃洛赫笑了一声，然后看见那个直直朝他们走过来的拉文克劳姑娘。“你好，”女生大大方方地说道，然后把一盒心形包装的巧克力递给埃莱丹，上面还夹着一封信，信封上明显印着一个唇印，“我同学不好意思直接给你，所以让我代为转交。”她指指一边的那几个人，有个高个的女生红着脸冲他挥挥手。

埃莱丹愣住了，他尴尬地不知道该怎么伸手，埃洛赫就在他身边，他听到弟弟戏谑地笑了一声，径直往前走了，也没有要等他的意思。“抱歉……”埃莱丹突然觉得自己受够了这种骚扰，他还以为消极应对的话过不了多久这些女生就会消停，但势头看起来有越来越猛的样子，“我……不是……”他犹豫了几秒钟，看了一眼弟弟的背影，也顾不上这里还有不少同学，突然有点如释重负地说道，“抱歉，我不能收。我对女生没有兴趣，对不起。”

一片哗然。

埃洛赫直接去了占卜课教室，等了一会儿才看见莱格拉斯兴冲冲的进来，坐下第一句话就是，“我刚才看见你跟埃莱丹一起走了啊，怎么这么冷静？”“什么？”埃洛赫一头雾水，他不觉得埃莱丹被某些姑娘示爱自己就要目瞪口呆，“发生什么事了吗？”“你居然不知道！你哥出柜了。”

“关我什么事？”这是埃洛赫脱口而出的第一句话，他好像已经习惯在别人提到埃莱丹的时候说这句话。埃莱丹喜欢谁跟他本来就没有关系，不过他倒是从来没想过哥哥会这么高调。

“你就一点都没有意识到？”莱格拉斯拨弄着桌子上的一小串水晶，随口问道。埃洛赫有点尴尬地咳了一声，他们之间从来没谈过这种话题，他甚至没有跟埃莱丹说过艾维斯的事，“没有，我们没有亲密到那种程度吧？”

“我还以为兄弟之间无话不谈呢。”莱格拉斯耸耸肩，作为家中独子他有时候挺羡慕那些有兄弟姐妹的同学，“那你肯定没看到今天走廊上的女生的表情，太精彩了。不过，”他郑重其事地拍了拍埃洛赫的肩膀，“你要小心了呀。”“什么？”埃洛赫再一次摸不着头脑，但占卜课开始了，他们要忙着对付水晶球，莱格拉斯只是冲他做了个鬼脸并没有回答。

埃莱丹看着飞走的猫头鹰，寄给妈妈的信刚刚送走，他习惯了每次打完比赛都给凯勒布里安写封信，刚才贸然地在走廊上说的那些话让他轻松了一些。

“你什么情况啊？”吉姆利终于找到了他，“为什么每个人都来问我知不知道你是同性恋？”“什么？”埃莱丹吓了一跳，他刚才好像没有说的那么直白，“我……”“你是为了摆脱那些总是骚扰你的姑娘才这么说的吧？”吉姆利也没有给他解释的机会，“我觉得你一点也不像……”几个早就出柜的花枝招展的男生形象出现在矮人的脑子里，“梅林啊，我们在宿舍里聊的话题是不是让你挺不舒服的？你应该早点说出来啊，我们就不会逼问你哪个姑娘比较好了。”

埃莱丹呆立了几秒，然后笑了出来，“吉姆利，我真高兴你是我朋友。说实话我也不知道，你就当我是为了摆脱她们吧。”“什么叫当？你首先要了解自己才能给自己下定义。”“我也没有直说我喜欢男的啊……”埃莱丹有点为难，性取向本来就不是什么大事，同性恋虽然少数但在大家眼里也正常。吉姆利叹了口气，好像立刻就接受了这五年来的好朋友把这个秘密隐瞒了他那么久这种事，“不过好在，我们少了个竞争对手，女士们不会把目光投向你了。”他为了躲开一只排泄的鸟不得不逃出了猫头鹰棚屋，然后跟埃莱丹嘻嘻哈哈着下了楼。

埃洛赫有点不知所措起来，刚刚有个七年级的姑娘问他能不能有时间一起去霍格莫德玩，埃洛赫吓得当时就拒绝了，那还是个拉文克劳。他是觉得事情开始变得不一样起来，以前他总是被当做是埃莱丹的弟弟，如今那些嘀嘀咕咕和傻笑也会时不时出现在他身边。

“你好怂。”莱格拉斯无情地嘲笑他。

“这就是你说要我小心的事？”埃洛赫想起来占卜课上的讨论，所以现在他是基佬埃莱丹的直男弟弟了？“那我算什么？他们没办法追埃莱丹的替代品？”

“好好利用你这张脸吧小子，天然优势。”莱格拉斯朝一个斯莱特林女生偏偏脑袋，那姑娘似乎犹豫着要不要走过来。“这一点都不公平。”埃洛赫气鼓鼓地说，把那个女生瞪跑了，他还是活在埃莱丹的阴影里，甚至是别人退而求其次的选择。“你可以换个思路，至少在约会上你比你哥厉害啊。”“有你这么开导人的吗？”他用魔杖狠狠戳了莱格拉斯一下，然后看见艾维斯出现在拐角处，立刻勾着朋友的肩膀走了。

“你怎么那么烦他？”他们在另一条走廊上奔跑，周六下午的阳光暖融融的，把冬日的凛冽寒风都赶走了。“他……”埃洛赫思考了下该怎么回答，直接说出来好像有点怪怪的，“下一场我们要跟赫奇帕奇打比赛，我还是离艾维斯远一点比较好。”这个理由虽然不太牵强，但用来搪塞足够了，“毕竟你说的我有长相上的天然优势。”他突然停下脚步，看见莱格拉斯往前跑了几步才止住，不远处的魁地奇球场上有飞来飞去训练的身影，会不会艾维斯也只是把他当个替代品？毕竟他们俩都打球，至少有点共同点。

“你又怎么了？”莱格拉斯走回来，他们打算去霍格莫德，希望能在圣诞限定卖完前抢到几幅巫师牌，但埃洛赫似乎整个人都不在状态。“没怎么，”他被脑子里突然冒出来的这个想法深深打击了，“我想回去了，你如果还去霍格莫德的话可以帮我买一副。”“回去你不怕撞上艾维斯吗？”“你真的很烦。”埃洛赫郁闷极了，也决定要继续躲着艾维斯，躲得更远一点才好，现在埃莱丹出柜了，他为什么不去纠缠埃莱丹呢？不是正好嘛。

赫奇帕奇的找球手也七年级了，这就意味着埃莱丹得迅速物色一个替补找球手，毕竟早点入队早点磨合就不会出现惨败给斯莱特林这样的情况。开学前的选拔并没有合适的人选，这会儿埃莱丹正坐在火弩箭上看着几个候选人漫无目的地飞来飞去试图寻找那个一刻也停不下来的金色飞贼，他无奈地摇摇头，吹了个口哨示意他们金色飞贼的方向。金属小球扇着翅膀朝城堡的方向飞去，埃莱丹觉得这个下午足够了，把飞贼抓住就能回去洗个澡好好休息一下，于是他转向朝金色飞贼冲去。

埃莱丹伸直手臂，在快要够着那双扑闪个不停的翅膀时看清了走廊上的两个身影。他弟弟跟莱格拉斯正站在那里说话，背后是城堡尖尖的塔楼，阳光毫不吝啬地洒在埃洛赫的发尖，虽然人们一提到斯莱特林就会想起黑湖底下阴森的泛着绿色的公共休息室，但是埃莱丹每一次想起弟弟的时候总会把他跟阳光结合在一起。

“埃洛赫。”他突然叫了弟弟的名字，金色飞贼在埃莱丹的脑袋边上飞来飞去嗡嗡作响，但埃莱丹毫不在意。这种情况很少见，因为埃洛赫几乎不会来看他比赛，就算偶尔来看个选拔也会坐的远远的，但是现在他弟弟就在他下方三四米的地方，因为听到他的声音抬头看自己。那一刻，让埃莱丹有一种冲动想要俯冲下去隔着走廊的栏杆吻他，他能抓住金色飞贼，也能吻到埃洛赫。

“什么事？”埃洛赫的声音把他拉回了现实，埃莱丹有点尴尬地挠挠头不知道说什么好，“没事……我以为你去霍格莫德了。”埃洛赫指指自己的脑袋，示意那个金色飞贼就离埃莱丹的太阳穴不远，然后那种替代品的想法又冒了出来，尤其是看到埃莱丹骑着火弩箭的样子，“没事别叫我。”他突然说道，然后拔腿走了。莱格拉斯尴尬地撇撇嘴，刚想说让愣住的追球手小心身后，但是后面那个冒失的找球手候选人就直接撞了上去，差点把埃莱丹从扫帚上撞飞，好不容易才保持平衡。

金色飞贼又不知道到哪儿去了，埃莱丹一直找到天黑才把这个惹事精关进箱子里。当累坏的追球手泡在级长浴室的放了好几种泡泡的浴缸里时，第一个钻进他脑子里的依然是站在走廊上抬头看他的埃洛赫。

圣诞节的霍格沃茨空了一大半，埃洛赫把一些书堆在一角，斯莱特林学院里几乎没有人留校，就连那些明明有终极巫师考试的七年级生也都选择回家了。但学校还是把圣诞气氛炒的火热，空无一人的公共休息室里也到处挂着节日装饰和槲寄生，只有图书馆还是图书馆的样子，看起来严肃的管理员在这里拥有绝对的话语权。

“今天你又想抄什么作业？”感觉到有人出现在身后，埃洛赫很自然地问道，埃莱丹果然跟他说的一样也没有回去，让妹妹一个人气呼呼地上了火车。“都可以。”埃莱丹笑嘻嘻地坐在弟弟身边，校袍松松垮垮地披着，里面只穿了一件衬衫。“你不冷吗？”他随便抽了一本天文学笔记给埃莱丹，随口问道，其实这几天相处下来埃洛赫很清楚身边这个家伙没看进去多少字，他哥哥总是在神游，要么就趴在桌子上打盹，好像来图书馆只是为了坐在他边上。

埃莱丹抓过笔记，随便翻开一页，然后看向他弟弟，“还好，我们学院的休息室总是把温度调得过高。”“你来图书馆是看书的。”埃洛赫伸手把哥哥的脸掰过去，最近埃莱丹总是在看他，埃洛赫觉得这不是错觉，然后听见埃莱丹轻声笑起来，“我的笔记很好笑吗？”“你在这里画了个金色飞贼。”赫奇帕奇指着羊皮纸上的一处涂鸦笑着说道，发现弟弟并没有回应，然后自说自话地在边上涂涂画画起来，还解释了一遍，“这是个鬼飞球，虽然有点不像。”“

我没同意你在我本子上写什么吧？”埃洛赫眯起眼睛，看了一眼那个拙劣的圆圈，“不许再画了，认真抄作业。”“哦。”埃莱丹笑着挠挠头，把本来就乱的头发搞地更乱了，他已经和埃洛赫在图书馆待了整整一周，包括圣诞节那天，不过这是他跟弟弟在学校待在一起最长的时间了，埃莱丹很满足，但又有点不甘心。

“我觉得你不像斯莱特林。”他小声地说道，得到了弟弟一个凌厉的白眼，“没有哪个斯莱特林这么喜欢图书馆的，可能你是个拉文克劳。”“我倒觉得你是个正宗的赫奇帕奇，因为你很傻。”埃洛赫伸手改掉了哥哥画的天文图上的错误。“智商上我们应该差不了多少。”埃莱丹没有因为被说傻而不开心，“听说斯莱特林的公共休息室一直都有派对，我以为你也会喜欢玩啊什么的。”

“觉得图书馆无聊你可以不来，我没让你陪我。”“那你能陪我去霍格莫德吗？”埃莱丹故意问道，也不管自己听上去有点厚颜无处，“我陪你在图书馆待了一周了，你可以陪我去猪头酒吧喝一杯黄油啤酒，听说那里的圣诞甜品也不错。”“我没有让你陪我。”埃洛赫有点无语地重申了一遍。

“就当陪我过个节？只会学习不会玩耍，聪明的孩子也变傻。”埃莱丹摆出一个可怜的表情，皱着脸像个要奖励的孩子。

于是第二天他们去了霍格莫德，喝了黄油啤酒，吃了甜的要死的小蛋糕，打了雪仗，埃洛赫用魔法作弊让雪球追着哥哥跑了好久。就算被雪球结结实实地砸了脸，埃莱丹依然高兴极了，他自作多情地认为是场约会，虽然没有什么肢体接触，小鹿乱撞也只发生在自己心里，虽然好几次他还是想碰碰弟弟，一个拥抱或者随便什么都好。埃莱丹知道这种事其实不对劲，毕竟没有人的性幻想对象是亲弟弟，但是这个愚蠢的赫奇帕奇控制不住，他有时候会纵容这种感觉，反正他也不会真的对埃洛赫怎么样，埃莱丹觉得这是个属于自己的秘密。

“我可能要谈恋爱了……”在回城堡的路上埃洛赫突然开口，差点让埃莱丹绊了一跤。赫奇帕奇在滑的要死雪地里勉强站稳，刚刚小鹿乱撞的一切都随着埃洛赫的这句话消失殆尽，“谁？艾维斯吗？”

“不是！”埃洛赫立刻否认了，“别以为你出柜了我就也要喜欢男生。”他觉得哥哥脸上的表情很滑稽，“就是……你大概不认识，我们学院的一个姑娘，你根本猜不到你出柜之后我收到了多少情书，虽然是有点奇怪，但是……试试也没什么坏处，对吧？我本来还想跟你讨论一下有什么要注意的，但是转念一想跟你说这些不合适。”

不合适，太不合适了。

埃莱丹用一阵咳嗽掩盖自己的失落和慌张，刚刚还自作多情地觉得自己在约会的赫奇帕奇一时间不知道该说些什么，他难看地笑了下，更清楚地知道自己的这种感情不会有结果，他弟弟以后肯定会遇到合适的人，然后他们会结婚，会有孩子，而自己会成为那个在婚礼上送上祝福的人，他也不知道会不会喜欢埃洛赫到那个时候，但此时此刻，埃莱丹突然觉得难过，“你喜欢她吗？”

“说不上来，”埃洛赫回想了下那个六年级女生的模样，“觉得还比较合适？而且……可以让某个可能喜欢我的人停止妄想。”

“谁？”埃莱丹吓了一跳，他以为自己掩饰得很好。

“艾维斯啊，你自己刚才说的。”他们已经进了城堡的大门，埃洛赫拿出魔杖帮哥哥弄掉外套和脑袋上的雪花。

“哦，他果然……”埃莱丹无奈地笑了笑，“那你要对她好一点？我也不知道有什么建议……我对那些女生都挺冷淡的。”

“我知道，就是想跟你说一下。”

“但是OWLS考试也很重要，下半年就要考试了……”他提醒道，这是最后的挣扎，寄希望于喜欢图书馆的埃洛赫可以悬崖勒马。

“你知道就好，别天天泡在球场上，”埃洛赫看着这个过去一周都在图书馆神游的追球手一眼，“你昨天才说‘只会学习不会玩耍，聪明的孩子也变傻’。”

“这话不是用在这里的。”埃莱丹叹了口气，他们快要走到分岔路口了，“不过，你高兴就好。”

“我觉得你有点奇怪。”埃洛赫感觉到了哥哥的低气压。

“我有点累了，先回去了。”即使不太高兴，埃莱丹还是摆出一张疲惫的笑脸，这个打击太大了他要给自己一点空间缓一缓，他朝弟弟挥挥手，拖着脚步回了休息室，也许他就不应该要埃洛赫陪他去霍格莫德，也不应该留校，更不应该喜欢他弟弟。

“你看看人家，”吉姆利朝斯莱特林的方向努努嘴，“第三个女朋友了？这就是直男版本的你啊。”埃莱丹一声不吭，他觉得自己之前的判断果然是错的，埃洛赫就是个地地道道的斯莱特林，圣诞节的时候他弟弟告诉他要谈恋爱他还有点难受，这会儿找球手的心居然是麻木的，“第四个。”他干巴巴地回答道，听上去好像刚吃了一只死掉的沙地鼠。

埃洛赫还是喜欢待在图书馆，但是陪他去的人不再是他哥哥，假期结束后埃莱丹也没有理由再去图书馆耗时间，就算要去也是真的去赶作业，而坐在埃洛赫边上的位置的人换了四个，看起来斯莱特林乐在其中。假期结束后，埃洛赫又仿佛跟他划清了界限，除了上课遇到打个招呼之外不再有什么交集。五年级下半年埃莱丹过的不太顺利，他又要准备考试又要训练球队，第一场比赛输了最终也没拿到学院杯，不过赫奇帕奇们还是对第二的成绩表示满意，但他还要眼睁睁看着弟弟变着法的谈恋爱，他甚至没有心情去找埃洛赫抄作业。

“我就说你浪费了自己的长相。”矮人摇着头，惋惜地耸耸肩，“不过你也可以找个男朋友啊。”“我没空！”埃莱丹说完这句话就头也不回的走了，留下矮人一脸无辜地愣在那里，根本不知道自己是不是说错话了。

同样不好受的不止埃莱丹一个人，斯莱特林的找球手这段时间都不想在公共休息室里呆着了，他没法看着喜欢的人跟别的姑娘挤在一起。他坐在那个本来很喜欢的角落，无聊地转着魔杖，然后对面哐当坐下一个人。“你坐在这里自怨自艾也没有用。”莱格拉斯突然说道，他受够了埃洛赫的女朋友们，如果可以选的话他宁愿是这个看起来挺酷的找球手走在埃洛赫身边，而不是那些总是在傻笑的女生，“瞎子都看得出来你喜欢他。”

“我没机会了，他好像很满意现在的状态。”艾维斯自嘲地笑笑，“我总不能把他掰弯吧？”

莱格拉斯一时回答不上来，他思考了一会儿，“但是他哥不是出柜了吗？”

“所以？这跟埃洛赫有什么关系，难道双胞胎都一样的取向？”艾维斯一脸看傻子的表情看着他的同学，接着发现公共休息室的门打开了，埃洛赫牵着一个斯莱特林四年级女生的手进来，梅林啊她才四年级！艾维斯尴尬地转过视线，开始研究起自己的纽扣，莱格拉斯则无奈地跟自己的朋友打了个招呼。

“你们在聊什么？”他跟新交的女朋友轻轻地说了再见，然后觉得莱格拉斯他们的目光有点奇怪，于是走上前去问。“没什么，问几个变形课问题，还有两周就owls考试了。”莱格拉斯面不改色地撒谎道，顺便朝女生宿舍门口看了一眼，“你也注意一点。”

“你是在嫉妒。”埃洛赫笑嘻嘻地说，他对自己的成绩有信心，owls考试难不倒他的，另外他也有点故意的意思，毕竟艾维斯就在他眼前，自从看开了谈起恋爱以后他跟艾维斯也没怎么说过话。“幼稚。”莱格拉斯瞪了他一眼，识趣地走了，他觉得留给这两人一个谈谈的机会挺好的。

“我知道你一直很聪明。”艾维斯说道，叫住了一样也要走的埃洛赫，“OWLs考试应该很轻松。”

“还好吧……”埃洛赫有点尴尬地笑笑，有点期盼找球手别再说下去了。

“我也觉得你并没有很喜欢她们，不然也不会换的那么勤？”艾维斯一不做二不休地说，看着埃洛赫的脸色变得有些不好看。

“因为她们没有那么喜欢我，只是把我当做埃莱丹的拷贝版本。”埃洛赫承认了，他以为自己对这些事看的非常清楚，“你也一样。我正好在斯莱特林而已。”

找球手笑了起来，他觉得今天不把事情说开，这个误会就更大了，“你觉得我喜欢你是因为你跟你哥哥长得一样？”

“对啊，而且他还打球，你们挺有共同语言的。”埃洛赫大大方方地承认，好彻底把找球手的任何主意都堵死。

“他一个追球手，我关注他干什么？”“那我怎么知道？你不是总是跟我说埃莱丹是个出色的追球手吗？”埃洛赫突然忧心忡忡地说道，觉得自己可能一直以来都想错了。

“那是因为他是你的哥哥，我就算关注他也是因为你啊。”艾维斯觉得轻松了不少，至少埃洛赫不是因为别的原因才不理他，“这么说吧，找球手在球场上只关注金色飞贼，对我来说，你就是那颗金色飞贼。”

埃洛赫抬起头看了一眼艾维斯，他必须得承认之前跟找球手相处的很愉快，不会有那些“你为什么不牵我的手？”“我挽着你去走廊散步吧”之类的话，他突然不知道该说点什么，反而是艾维斯提醒他回去睡觉才匆忙道了晚安离开。

五年级结束的时候，埃洛赫跟那个小女生也吹了，在霍格莫德的站台上也不来送他。“你活该！”阿尔文气鼓鼓地说道，即使很多同学跟她说埃洛赫如何如何受欢迎她也觉得二哥是个讨厌的家伙。埃莱丹一言不发，看到艾维斯走过来的时候充满敌意地瞪了他一眼。“比赛结束了，你没必要这么瞪着我。”艾维斯依旧笑嘻嘻的，“借你弟弟十分钟。”

埃洛赫惴惴不安地走到一边，希望找球手能理智一点。“暑假我能再给你写信吗？”艾维斯问他，“一两封，不会很多的，你想回信也可以。”埃洛赫只好点点头，他找不到拒绝的理由，猫头鹰死了不太能说服人。“我希望之前说的话不会给你造成什么负担，我真的想追你的时候会告诉你的。我只是想让你知道你并不是一直活在埃莱丹的光芒底下，喜欢你的人总会发现你的好。”“谢谢。”埃洛赫扯起一个笑容，然后跟找球手说再见，心情出奇的好。

“他跟你说什么了？”上了火车以后，埃莱丹终于憋不住问弟弟，尤其是埃洛赫一脸愉快的回来了。“没什么，说了再见。”埃洛赫拉开窗户，看着渐行渐远的城堡，觉得等到六年级大概要做点不一样的事情了。“


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要死了六年级一万九

八、六年级

一下车埃洛赫和阿尔文就跑没了影，留下埃莱丹一个人有点尴尬地站在那里，愣了几秒钟之后才拖着脚步去寻找赫奇帕奇的同学。“哈哈你弟弟妹妹都嫌你烦。”吉姆利从人群中钻出来，两个月不见，矮人同学已经开始编起胡须看起来更加粗犷了，虽然他的身高从三年级之后就没再长过，“我终于不用再见到奇力和菲力了！”他振臂高呼，能在学校里摆脱两个恼人的哥哥让他心情非常好。“他们去干什么了？”埃莱丹看着弟弟远远跑开加入一群斯莱特林的身影，随口问道。“什么也没干，非说要过间隔年，出门旅行去了。”吉姆利扯了扯黄黑相间的领带，“把舅妈气得半死，不过也是，我也不想一毕业就去上班，不过我爸肯定不会答应的。你呢？考试成绩怎么样？”听到这个问题，埃莱丹回忆了下那个收到猫头鹰邮件的下午。

他紧张地拆开写着自己名字的信封，毕竟整个五年级他都过得一塌糊涂，大概没有把太多的精力用在学习上。成绩单上有三个不及格，他的心一沉，这倒不是预想中的结果，他以为至少每门都堪堪卡着及格分，不过也有三个优秀，这出乎他的意料，魔药学、草药学和天文，其余的一排良好让他松了一口气，九门课挂了三门也没什么关系？

“占卜，谁学那种垃圾课程？没关系。”那天盖拉德丽尔正好来做客，她眼尖地看见了外孙们的成绩单，接着便发出一阵赞赏，“七个优秀，两个良好，我就说你是我们家最聪明的孩子。”埃洛赫从他的成绩单上抬起头来乖巧地冲外婆笑笑，然后有点得意地看了埃莱丹一眼。

“多谢你给我抄笔记。”埃莱丹很诚恳地说，毕竟除了草药学，魔药和天文他真的是从弟弟的笔记上学来的考点。“不客气，看起来下学期我们很少有能在一起上的课了，除了魔药课。”埃洛赫拿着成绩单准备回自己房间，在楼梯上被凯勒布里安拦住说了会儿话。

“他终于能名正言顺在一件事上打败你了，埃莱丹。”妹妹盘腿坐在沙发上，捧着一本杂志，头也不抬地评价道。“什么叫打败，我们没有在互相比较啊。”“也许你没觉得，埃洛赫上学期那么受欢迎不是在跟你较劲吗？”阿尔文放下杂志，一针见血地指出。“受欢迎？我的小外孙做了什么？”盖拉德丽尔来了兴趣，她其实觉得男孩四年级就可以谈恋爱了。“什么也没有，外婆。”埃莱丹赶紧用眼神示意妹妹闭嘴，那四个女朋友埃洛赫一个都没跟家里提，他觉得这种事情既然当事人不想提，那他就义务帮埃洛赫隐瞒下去。

“反正我不会去上占卜课了，再也不用见到宾斯教授了。”他坐上马车，看着前面空空的缰绳，“不过我会去上魔药课。”

“萨鲁曼只收owls成绩优秀的学生。”吉姆利嗤笑一声提醒他。

“我知道，我能上进阶课程的。”埃莱丹说，这是他唯一有机会跟埃洛赫一起上的课，他不会放弃的。

他的暑假依然过得不太正常，毕竟他要跟埃洛赫住在一个房间里，而他弟弟总是喜欢洗完澡只穿条裤子在房间里走来走去，他又想不出好的解释让埃洛赫把自己裹的严实一些，只好拼命告诫自己移开视线找点事做或者干脆在埃洛赫进屋的时候逃掉，但这并不妨碍那个裸上身的埃洛赫一次又一次地钻进他梦里。有时候早上醒得早，他还是会控制不住地去看房间另一边的埃洛赫，他弟弟喜欢侧着睡，窗户外面有点亮这样正好把脑袋转到他这边。在赫奇帕奇不切实际地想象中，他可以在埃洛赫睡眼朦胧的时候亲亲他的额头，然后埃洛赫会埋怨他动静太大吵醒了自己，他只好去亲他好止住弟弟的喋喋不休。但这一切都只存在在他的想象中，残酷的现实中，把埃洛赫亲醒的肯定是别人。

“可是炎魔队球手也不需要上魔药课啊。”吉姆利依然觉得不理解，毕竟斯莱特林院长的课其他学院的人都会敬而远之，“我记得你去年的就业咨询是说自己要去打球？”

“对啊，但是我总要上课，不然我是不是都不需要选课了？瑞达加斯特教授会让他的兔子踩死我的。”埃莱丹看着城堡越来越近，突然觉得过去的暑假虽然他跟弟弟之间的相处有点奇怪，但进了霍格沃茨的大门，他们之间就好像划清了一道界限，他突然宁愿回到自己的卧室，可以每天尴尬地看着弟弟只穿条裤子在房间里走来走去。

“好吧，随便你，不过我建议你还是选一些比较容易的课程，球队申请你也可以准备了，我还是觉得你很有希望的！如果你不好意思夸自己的话我可以帮你改简历！”吉姆利换了个话题，选课这种事反正可以留到明天考虑。

说起这个埃莱丹又免不了一阵紧张，他在夏天的时候跟埃尔隆德聊过这个话题，圣芒戈医院的院长其实不太愿意自己的儿子去做个运动员，但是看起来这又的确是埃莱丹喜欢又擅长的事。他们是在餐桌上谈起这这件事的，埃洛赫全程没有插嘴，只在爸爸问他就业咨询的时候简单地回答了下“教授建议我去做治疗师或者进魔法部，毕竟是你的医院，但是我还没想好。”然后话题又转到职业球员上，“没想好”的埃洛赫被冷落在一边。最终埃尔隆德同意大儿子去试一试，前提是不能落下学业，三门不及格已经是底线了。

“你可以去问问霍琪夫人具体的流程，我听说申请还是很麻烦的，他们还会派人来考察。”

“好吧。”埃莱丹叹了口气，这让他觉得六年级的生涯其实也不会很容易。

他的课表看起来很空，只选了五门课，比起上个学年一下九门课的时候确实轻松了不少，但是进阶班明显要难很多，他花了很多时间去应付课本，还要应付吉姆利这个监督狂魔。自从知道他打算给炎魔交申请以后，矮人同学每天都敦促他去球场上飞两个小时。看在梅林的份上，他哪来那么多时间。

比如第一节魔药课他们就要熬一份活地狱汤剂，埃莱丹手忙脚乱地切着瞌睡豆，才终于让坩埚里的东西看起来像调匀的褐色的茶，其中当然还有学着埃洛赫做步骤的功劳。选魔药进阶课程的学生不多，加起来不超过二十个，由于吉姆利和莱格拉斯在去年的就业咨询时选择了傲罗，萨鲁曼教授不讲道理地把两个死对头安排在一桌，这样埃莱丹就正好能跟弟弟并排坐着，毕竟埃洛赫才是他魔药考试能拿优秀的原因，他还因为频繁扭头被萨鲁曼扣了二十分，真是太不公平了。

“你下午还要去上黑魔法防御术？”埃莱丹瘫坐在自己的四柱床上，看着穿戴整齐拿着他的火弩箭的矮人，“你为什么比我还积极？我昨天晚上十点多才从球场回来，托你的福。”

“如果你真能进炎魔队，我以后就能拿到内部票了，快起来练球去！”吉姆利把飞天扫帚抛给他的主人，“十点还有两节魔药课，你能赶上的。魔药课你就能跟埃洛赫说上话了，你会很高兴的，快起床。”

十分钟后，埃莱丹叼着块面包往球场跑，大概能见到埃洛赫是一种很好的动力和激励，他有时候会羡慕住在塔楼的格兰芬多，可以直接从窗口飞出去，当然前提是要悄悄的，被教授抓住还是要扣分。  
魔药课开始前三分钟，埃莱丹慌慌张张地冲进教室，吸引了所有人的目光。吉姆利监督他做完一百个接抛球和五十个侧飞进球后就走了，而他还要去洗澡换衣服，这会儿连头发都还潮潮的。“如果你那么喜欢魁地奇，可以不来上这门课，反正你跟不上。”萨鲁曼不满地评价道，看着这个赫奇帕奇急匆匆地从储物柜里拿出坩埚和课本一股脑儿地扔在桌子上，“我要求提前十分钟到，你迟到了，赫奇帕奇扣十分。”

“我跟您提前说过……”吉姆利想要解释什么，但被埃莱丹阻止了，他觉得矮人再说几句没准扣的分数更多。他抬头看了眼黑板，上面写着一个自己都没听说过的药剂，然后把书翻得哗哗响，在萨鲁曼的课上，闭嘴是最安全的。等到大家都忙碌起来，埃莱丹感觉到脑袋上一股暖流，肯定是弟弟担心他感冒才用的烘干咒。“傻獾，你连烘干咒都不会用吗？”埃洛赫在石臼里捣烂狐媚子蛋，一边说道，“这份魔药很注重水分配比，你头发上的水滴得到处都是。”埃莱丹耸耸肩，他明明没有滴得到处都是，但是还是觉得有点高兴。

埃洛赫知道他哥哥肯定会选魔药课，这个傻獾明明并不擅长熬魔药。他跟莱格拉斯讨论过这个，莱格拉斯说他在学校里对埃莱丹太冷淡，魔药是他们兄弟俩为数不多的可以交流的机会，“我赌你哥哥依然会来找你抄魔药作业。”“我哪里对他太冷淡，暑假我们都在一个房间住着，说了两个月话还不够吗？”埃洛赫反驳道，他们又不在一个学院，没必要总是聊天。

他看着皱着眉头搅坩埚里的液体的哥哥，突然觉得莱格拉斯说的有点道理，他歪过身子看了一眼埃莱丹的坩埚，然后帮忙从桌子上的材料里挑出了几颗蓝色的豆子扔了进去，“你不用担心考试，我还是会借你笔记的。”看见埃莱丹在升腾起来的螺旋形蒸汽后面朝他点点头，“其实你也不用因为我夏天的一句话来选这门课。”

“我自己想学的。”埃莱丹说，听上去不太有说服力，他在草药课上游刃有余，但是说实话魔药真的不适合他。“你撒谎的能力糟糕透了，我会给赫奇帕奇扣一百分。”埃洛赫摇摇头，继续研究自己的药水去了，等他回过头，发现哥哥依然保持着那个姿势看着他，看得他心里有点发毛，就好像在公共休息室里的艾维斯……打住！他把这个荒唐的想法抛之脑后，“逆时针两圈，顺时针三圈，搅搅你的锅吧傻獾。”

埃莱丹像是被什么吓了一跳，然后才听话地去查看坩埚里的东西。

魔药课结束后，埃洛赫心事重重走了，跟谁都没打招呼，包括那个又在收拾一片狼藉的埃莱丹，刚才那个联想让他整个人都有点不太好，肯定是他想多了。“你怎么了？第一次看见你下课跑那么快。”莱格拉斯匆忙追上去，拍拍他的肩膀，打算跟他吐槽同桌的矮人究竟有多可笑，“又要跟什么姑娘约会？这学期斯莱特林情圣好像没有动静了啊。”“闭嘴吧你！”埃洛赫甩开莱格拉斯的手臂，“我想一个人待着，你怎么不找你的矮人搭档畅想一下未来呢？”

“别听萨鲁曼乱说，我才不要跟一个连发育都做不到的人搭档。”莱格拉斯朝去图书馆的埃洛赫喊道，引起了走廊上的人的侧目，一下课就跑图书馆，他觉得埃洛赫以后要么跟书本过一辈子，要么就会露出风流快活的本性，也太极端了吧？

埃洛赫坐在老位置上，他喜欢这个靠窗的角落，没什么人过来，又有古老沉重塞满了书的书架保护，他在这里吻过阿曼达和缇娜，也看过埃莱丹挤在一边打瞌睡。黑魔法防御术的课本摊在桌上，他一个字都没看进去，只会胡乱地戳着羽毛笔在笔记上留下或大或小的墨点，埃莱丹最近是不是很奇怪？还是一直都这么奇怪？

莱格拉斯说的对，他是对他哥哥很冷淡，但他也不需要用那样的眼神看着自己。但这种眼神又不陌生，不，不是艾维斯，暑假的时候，有几次起床他能在埃莱丹慌乱的移开视线前捕捉到那样的眼神。这不太可能吧？应该只是因为埃莱丹是他哥哥，而不是别的。他们在斯莱特林宿舍的深夜谈话中会有让人面红耳赤的话题，但是那两个月他跟埃莱丹之间一句都没提过，这很正常，埃莱丹喜欢同性，他们之间没有共同话题，他又不能把那本花花女巫拿出来跟他一起看。等等，埃莱丹喜欢同性……

埃洛赫尴尬地吐了口气，再一次试图说服自己是想多了，但是埃莱丹诡异的行为又一次钻进他脑子里。在学校里，他哥哥是球场上的风云人物，但有时候也会表现地对自己过分依赖，这正常吗？不过他怎么可以把哥哥和艾维斯放在一起比较呢？他一定是疯了。可是埃莱丹都出柜半年多了，都没交过一个男朋友，是不是因为有个没法在一起的暗恋对象？埃洛赫痛苦地挠挠脑袋，“我想多了，他就是我哥哥而已。”他最终强行得出这个让自己假装安心的结论，然后因为碌碌饥肠不得不去礼堂吃饭。

打算抄近道的时候在拐角处听见埃莱丹跟一个男同学说着什么，他尴尬地后退一步，陷入两难的境地，他发誓自己不是故意要偷听的。

“我真的没时间谈恋爱，不是针对你。”

“给我一次机会吧，就约会一次，然后你再告诉我答案。”

“那我也求求你放过我，我不喜欢你啊。”

“也许约会了之后就会喜欢呢？”

“不会的，我有喜欢的人了。”

梅林啊，危机感在埃洛赫的心里疯涨，他从来没因为一个猜测那么慌张过，比知道艾维斯对他有好感还要慌张。

“暑假两个多月，你可一个字都没提过啊。”等到那个不知道名字的同学尴尬地走掉之后，埃洛赫决定主动出击，如果埃莱丹能说出个别的名字来的话，他心里悬着的石头也能放下，不然的话，他只能……“我是你弟弟，你怎么可以瞒着我？”他看见埃莱丹举起魔杖，差一点点就要施咒，“听起来挺诚恳的，肯定不是为了打发别人吧？”

埃莱丹吓到了，他没想到会在这里遇到弟弟，而且还是在这种情况下，脑子里唯一的念头是要给埃洛赫施个遗忘咒，“一忘皆——”

“你这样不会太心虚嘛？”埃洛赫只能强装镇定地盯着哥哥，“就算让我忘了这件事，他会说出去的，霍格沃茨的八卦传得特别快。”

“我没想要……”他尴尬地收起魔杖，眼神飘忽不定地看向地面，最后憋出一句轻轻的“对不起。”

“告诉我那个人的名字，我就原谅你的遗忘咒了。”埃洛赫故作轻松，内心不停向梅林祈祷听到任何人的名字。

“我……我不想说。”埃莱丹近乎哀求地说道，“你没必要知道，没人需要知道。”

“你不怕我摄神取念吗？”斯莱特林的胃往下一沉，他熟悉埃莱丹的这种表情，事情再往他能想到的最坏的方向脱缰而去。

“你会吗？！”埃莱丹惊慌失措，这是他自己的秘密，不需要第二个人知道，尤其是他弟弟。

“你这么紧张干什么？是个不能喜欢的人吗？”埃洛赫看着哥哥一脸“求求你别问了”的表情，叹了口气，“我吓唬你呢。”

行吧，他想，他不是没有应对措施，虽然埃莱丹自己也害怕地不敢说一个字，但埃洛赫觉得他有必要让他哥哥死心，他又不是没试过，只不过去年的受害者变成了利用的人而已。“不想说算了，没劲。”他撇撇嘴，绕开呆立在原地的哥哥朝大礼堂走去，等走到斯莱特林长桌他已经几乎确信埃莱丹那个决意隐瞒的名字是自己了。毕竟埃莱丹比他还要早意识到找球手的意图，四年级就把艾维斯叫做竞争对手，他心事重重地拿了一份牛肉馅饼，是不是自己在这方面特别迟钝，他花了那么久才意识到找球手喜欢自己，然后花了更长的时间去发现埃莱丹的心思。埃洛赫一点也开心不起来，按理说被人喜欢是一件很美好的事，但是他遇到的也太棘手了，他哥哥怎么可以喜欢他呢？这种扭曲的感情应该被立刻扼杀在摇篮里，也许暑假的时候埃莱丹都对着他……

埃洛赫放弃了他的午餐，觉得一点胃口都没有。

埃莱丹知道弟弟在疏远他，虽然他们在魔药课上还是坐在一排，但是埃洛赫不再凑过来看他的坩埚了，在路上遇到也只是看他一眼或者干脆装作跟朋友讲话视而不见，可是他明明什么也没说，埃洛赫怎么会知道呢。

如埃洛赫所说，赫奇帕奇队长有暗恋对象的事很快就传遍了整个学校，他拖着疲惫的步伐从球场回来的时候还能看见凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕的同学。在霍格沃茨出柜的人不多，每个人都被猜了个遍，让埃莱丹觉得头疼。“你应该把精力都花在训练上，别动那些花花肠子。”吉姆利严厉地批评他，毕竟这位矮人同学今天不堪骚扰，下课后直接躲到宿舍里去了，“赶紧忘了他！”

“等风头过去就好了。”埃莱丹无奈地笑笑，试图转移话题，“我今天也在球场上耗了两个小时呢，你怎么没来监督我？”

“你还好意思说？”吉姆利情绪处在失控的边缘，“今天至少十个人来问我你喜欢谁？奥力的胡子啊，我哪知道？还到处有人说你喜欢斯莱特林的找球手。”

“不用理他们，”埃莱丹脱掉汗湿的运动背心，准备去洗个澡，“过一个星期就没人说了，他不打球。”吉姆利朝门上扔了一只鞋，埃莱丹扔下这句话就出去了。他是埃莱丹在学校最好的朋友，按理说他应该知道的，但是都到现在了，这个学校里不打球的人多了去了！

“我觉得你最近有点奇怪。”艾维斯叼着根吸管，百无聊赖地看着正在训练的赫奇帕奇球队，他们刚刚吵了一架，球场管理员搞错了预约的时间，把两个学院的训练撞在了一起，最终的结果是斯莱特林要等下一批。

“是吗？我怎么没觉得。”埃洛赫只好回答，即便听上去没什么说服力，比如现在。这是他第一次答应来看球队训练，因为艾维斯邀请了他很多次。“你不能装作对魁地奇毫无兴趣，我知道你在订体育周刊，宿舍里还有炎魔队的手办。”所以他的“让埃莱丹死心计划”促使他破天荒地答应了一次，然后他现在坐在这里看着他哥哥骑着火弩箭飞来飞去，这也太诡异了。

“好吧，”艾维斯耸耸肩，他的七年级还挺轻松，家里已经联系好了一份工作，只要能在newt考试里拿到一个良好就可以，他朝球场上偏偏脑袋，“那能跟你打听一下吗？你哥喜欢的人是谁？”

“他没告诉我。”埃洛赫诚恳地说，这是事实，“怎么？你对他有兴趣？”

“你是不是忘了我去年说的话？”艾维斯笑起来，伸手揉了揉身边的人脑袋。

这一次，埃洛赫没有躲开，只是有点不好意思地缩了缩脖子。

他们在看台上等了很久，才等到獾院的训练结束，埃莱丹是个优秀的魁地奇队长，虽然两个击球手毕业了，但他去年就选好了队员，现在球队的磨合很好，甚至在前两场比赛里打赢了拉文克劳，还跟格兰芬多打成了平手。“等我，抓到金色飞贼我就回来。”艾维斯朝他做了个鬼脸，“希望不要太难。”埃洛赫谈过几次短暂的恋爱，知道这种话里有话的暗示，不会太难的，他在心里吐槽，然后还是朝找球手笑了一下。

“你在这里干什么？”埃莱丹的声音提醒了他，埃洛赫皱起眉头，看着眼前那个汗淋淋的追球手，反问道，“我不能在这里吗？”

“你从来不在学校看魁地奇的。”埃莱丹只好说，其实去问弟弟也是一时没忍住，他本来可以不问，但是看到艾维斯那个可笑的鬼脸的时候冲动了一把。

“对啊，拜你所赐。”埃洛赫脑子里的计划在提醒他说点狠话，“我来看我们学院的训练，没在看你。艾维斯说今天有内部的四对四，支持一下他也没什么关系吧？”

埃莱丹看着队员们一个个哀嚎着走掉，把弟弟拉到角落问他，“我不是让你离他远一点吗？他对你什么想法我以为你知道。”又是这种以兄长名义来掩盖自己真实意图的说辞，埃洛赫突然觉得有点可笑，无奈地把呛哥哥的话压下去，用“我跟谁交朋友或者谈恋爱跟你也没有关系吧？”代替。

埃莱丹明显愣了一下，他没想到弟弟会说得这么直接，“你上个学期谈那么多女朋友我也没管你啊，但是艾维斯……”

“他怎么了？女朋友可以，男朋友就不行？”埃洛赫难以置信地问道，对哥哥接下来会编造的拙劣理由异常有兴趣，“哦……会不会你暗恋的人是他啊？然后不许我喜欢他？”

“够了，你知道自己在说什么嘛？我怎么说也是你哥哥。”埃莱丹脸上红一阵白一阵，好一会儿才憋出这句话，然后被弟弟下一句话噎得半死。

“你还知道自己是我哥哥啊？”

他肯定知道了，埃莱丹的心猛地一沉，不然埃洛赫也不会无缘无故说这种话，他担忧地看了弟弟一眼，还是那种淡然的无所谓的表情，于是他只好硬着头皮说道，“我知道，我也知道艾维斯对你没安好心。”

“喜欢我就是没安好心了？”埃洛赫挠挠头，他哥哥编不出其他理由了，只能一味回避那个真实的答案，“那我很危险啊，喜欢我的人那么多。”他注意到埃莱丹握紧了拳头。“那你喜欢他吗？”埃莱丹问道，表情非常难看，跟去年的问题一样。“不好说，但是也没人规定非要互相喜欢才能在一起啊。”埃洛赫恰当地挤出一个无辜的笑，眼睁睁看着埃莱丹的脸冷下来，“你之前说我不像个斯莱特林，现在呢？”

埃莱丹没有回答这个问题，他觉得弟弟是在报复自己，他缓缓吐出一口气，然后离开了球场。

“胆小鬼。”埃洛赫看着他离开的背影，轻声地说道，他以为这样就能解决这个麻烦了。

埃莱丹在训练小结会上发了一通火，之后又在公共休息室找到队员们结结巴巴地道歉，不过大家都认为是训练前跟斯莱特林的摩擦让他们的队长很不爽，也都很快释怀了。他瞪着吉姆利坚持贴在天花板的海报里飞来飞去的炎魔队球员，脑子里一团乱麻，即使已经下决心把这个秘密守护一辈子，但是看着埃洛赫有很大可能要跟斯莱特林的找球手在一起他还是不甘心，他弟弟那么好，不是谁都可以跟他恋爱的。

埃莱丹也不知道自己怎么了，去年似乎这个问题还没那么困扰，但是夏天在卧室偷偷看着同一个房间的人打过飞机之后，那种莫名其妙的占有欲就开始成倍的增加。至于埃洛赫为什么会知道，他猜是诡异的说辞暴露了自己，还有在魔药课上趁着拿材料假装不小心碰弟弟一下也好的那种行为，埃莱丹沮丧地揉着脑袋，他突然意识到自己没法看着弟弟以后结婚什么的了。

“你怎么了？我听他们说你把队里的所有人都骂了一顿？”吉姆利有点担心的问道，宿舍里的低气压快要把他压得喘不过气来。

“你说得对，我不应该在脑子里想些乱七八糟的东西。”他的声音从手臂下传出来，低沉得可怕，“你知道怎么才能停止对一个人的想念吗？”

“该死的青春期……”吉姆利翻了个白眼，他可不是什么情感专家，对这种事自然一窍不通，“你的暗恋对象拒绝你了吗？”他只好问道，毕竟他自封是埃莱丹的球队申请教练，大概也要负责心理疏导。

“没有，但是我不能喜欢他。”埃莱丹开始自暴自弃，他总要找个出口发泄这种负面情绪，再去骂他的队员们一顿显然不是个好选择。

“那你就别喜欢啊，你都得出结论了。”矮人爬上自己的床，觉得室友是真的被荷尔蒙冲昏了头脑，这么简单的问题都看不明白。

“可是……”埃莱丹把脑袋压到枕头下面，无比苦恼地说道，“我控制不了啊。”

“你必须得解决这个问题，你去找他了吗？跟他直说啊！能不能喜欢又不是你一个人能决定的，人家都还蒙在鼓里。真的被拒绝了，那你就死心，要是没有，那你就开心啊，我觉得你这几天真的很反常。”吉姆利摇了摇头，把床头的笔记本召唤过来，上面写着埃莱丹的申请时间表，第一轮的纸质文件他们已经寄走了，他改了好几遍，改的找球手都不好意思起来，最近应该能有回音。

“可是我不想让他知道。”埃莱丹已经彻底投降了。

“拿出你面对游走球的勇气啊！”吉姆利一脸恨铁不成钢，这种时候了还在纠结这种问题，这个人怎么连个轻重缓急都不知道呢，“不然你就打算被折磨到毕业嘛？”

“可能要折磨一辈子。”

“那你就是有毛病！”矮人生气了，他把埃莱丹拉起来，“你现在就给我去找他！然后就可以不用纠结了！不然我就给你喝吐真剂，然后我去找他！”

“你没有……”

“我会有的，奇力可以寄给我，没有他弄不到的东西。”

离宿舍关门还有半个小时，埃莱丹在睡衣外面裹着校袍，被活生生推出公共休息室门外。他知道吉姆利就在门后等着，反正都破罐子破摔了，也许他朋友说的有道理呢？他用袍子把自己裹得严严实实，走向斯莱特林的每一步都显得无比沉重。不过他觉得弟弟应该猜的八九不离十，大概不会吓到他。

埃洛赫快睡着的时候被同学摇醒，睡眼惺忪地在地下室外面看到了他的胆小鬼哥哥, “你找人可真会挑时间。”

“我想过了，想给下午那件事做个了结，先跟你道歉，”埃莱丹拽着手指，紧张兮兮地说道。

埃洛赫觉得他哥哥是真的疯了，只好打断了他，“对不起明天再说也来得及。”

“还有其他的！”埃莱丹赶紧叫住他，“关于为什么我不想让你跟艾维斯走的太近。”

埃洛赫顿了一下，瞌睡的大脑瞬间清醒，“现在？这里？你脑子被游走球撞傻了吗？”

他们很久没来这里了，傻波拿巴惊讶又欣喜的跟他们打招呼，但是兄弟俩都没什么心情，房间是埃洛赫想的，埃莱丹看着这熟悉的布置，意识到自己真的很久没有来过这间属于他们的在霍格沃茨的卧室了。

“你想说什么？”他抱着手臂，靠在他们的书桌上，一脸不耐烦的看着哥哥，其实他知道埃莱丹的回答是什么，但是演戏还是要到位。

“我不想你跟艾维斯在一起，”埃莱丹逼着自己不要躲闪视线，“因为我喜欢你。”他如释重负地说道。

“梅林啊……”埃洛赫看着他，摇了摇头，“我说你傻掉了还说轻了，你是疯了吧。”

“我以为你猜到了。”埃莱丹皱着脸，他觉得自己已经准备好面对各种结局了，但是埃洛赫的态度还是让他的心掉进了冰窖里。“我也没有那么随便啊，哥哥。”埃洛赫故意加重了称呼，好提醒眼前的人他们之间的关系，“别以为我说‘不喜欢也能在一起’是给你什么希望，你永远都不会有机会的。”他走上前一步，跟埃莱丹靠的很近，尽管这样，埃莱丹也没有躲开，“你就不要做白日梦了，免得我把这事捅到爸爸妈妈那里去。”

“埃洛赫……”他慢慢开口，觉得周遭的一切都变得陌生又缓慢，“对不起。”

“道歉没有用。”他弟弟说，“首先我跟谁在一起都是我自己的事，跟你没关系，别把我当做是你的附属品，我不是。最重要的我是你弟弟。”

埃莱丹感觉到心脏快要迸出胸腔的飞快跳动，他知道自己被冰冷地拒绝了，听到埃洛赫亲口说出来会好一些，但是不甘心还是有，于是在意识到发生了什么的时候，他已经被弟弟拼命推开了。

“别对我发情，”埃洛赫厉声喝道，“我觉得恶心！”

埃莱丹面无表情的坐在床上，有求必应屋里只剩下他一个人，被强吻了一下的埃洛赫早就离开了，他觉得他们之间可能连兄弟都没得做了，不过也好，这下大概可以不用在纠结这个问题了，他弟弟给他了答案。

他缓了好一会儿才有勇气离开这里，关门前最后看了一眼有求必应屋提供的卧室，埃莱丹清楚的知道自己不会再来了。他都在这里干了什么呀？粗鲁地亲了弟弟，把他彻底气跑，埃洛赫说的“恶心”一次又一次地激荡在他的脑海里，甚至盖过了吻上他嘴唇的感觉。埃莱丹不记得那是什么感觉了，虽然并没有发生很久，但是这让埃洛赫觉得恶心，这就足够他忏悔的了。

回到公共休息室门口时，埃莱丹感到一阵头疼，他想尽办法不去回忆刚刚发生的事，但是失败了，也许他以后都没办法走进自己的卧室，他突然有点觉得埃洛赫选那个房间是故意的。“你终于回来了！”吉姆利每半个小时都到门口张望一下，怕埃莱丹在门口等着，他把室友拽进来，看着难看的脸色和有点发红的眼睛，识趣地没有问下去。“谢谢你，”埃莱丹揉揉眼睛，想要掩盖自己的沮丧，“现在问题彻底解决了。”他叹了口气，“他说我恶心。”“是个直男啊……”吉姆利同情地摇摇头，“也好，现在可以把心思都扑在魁地奇上了！”

埃洛赫醒来的时候发现已经睡过头了，错过了算术占卜课，就算现在幻影移形过去也只能听见教授说下课，更何况霍格沃茨里不允许幻影移形。他无奈地朝被窝深处拱了拱，既然被扣分了就睡个彻底吧，前一天晚上实在是太晚睡了。埃洛赫从有求必应屋回来以后瞌睡都醒了，他情绪也不高，没有那种终于完成任务的成就感，他记得埃莱丹的脸，在他把哥哥推开还说他恶心之后，自责、震惊、受伤和懊悔，他看的清清楚楚，这是个他想要的结果，但是埃洛赫还是高兴不起来。他哥哥跟他坦白的时候好像还带着一点盲目的希望，埃莱丹这个蠢货脑子里都在想些什么啊，扑上来亲他的时候是不是已经彻底放弃理智了？明明没有做错任何事，为什么埃洛赫还是觉得难受？他被自己各种胡思乱想折磨到失眠，辗转反侧了很久才迷迷糊糊地睡过去。

“听说你让斯莱特林扣了三十分，因为逃课。”莱格拉斯递给他一杯茶，埃洛赫吃午饭的时间才出现在长桌上，饥肠辘辘地嚼着一份羊排，也不打算跟他解释什么，毕竟逃课是事实。“你昨晚上干什么去了？我睡着了你都没回来。”莱格拉斯适时的补充了一句，让这个斯莱特林适时地回想起昨晚的混乱，差点被嘴里的肉呛得半死。埃洛赫灌下一大杯茶好止住咳嗽，结果喝的太急呛到了水，整个人呛得蜷缩起来，一脸的眼泪，直到路过的艾维斯朝他施了个止咳咒才恢复呼吸。

“谢谢。”他喘着气说道，把盘子推得远远的，不想再吃一口。“看起来昨晚确实经历了大事，看你吓成这样。”莱格拉斯同情地拍拍他的肩，“下午你也好好在床上休息吧。我要跟个发育障碍患者上古代魔文课了，该死的为什么傲罗要学这个！”他急急忙忙地走掉了，正好把身边的位置空出来留给找球手。埃洛赫想走，这种节骨眼上他也不想跟艾维斯相处，他刚刚残忍又生硬的拒绝了一个人决绝的表白，更不愿意在这个时候跟暧昧对象说话，但是立刻离开好像也不怎么礼貌。

“你怎么了？”艾维斯从堆成山的食物里拿出几颗巧克力，推到埃洛赫眼前，“听说你上午都没去上课？不舒服吗？”

“没有，睡过头了。”埃洛赫拨弄着糖果，包装塑料纸发出窸窸窣窣的声音，很诚实的回答道。

“下次我送你一个黑眼圈闹钟，这样你就不会迟到了，虽然你要顶着黑眼圈去上课。不过我可以再送你一管药膏，专治黑眼圈的……再捏巧克力要化了。”他伸手摁住那几颗滚动的糖果，想要顺势再握住埃洛赫的手，但是被埃洛赫有点尴尬地躲开了，“那我吃掉吧。”找球手像什么事也没发生一样剥掉糖纸，把巧克力扔进嘴里，“我想过了，还有半年我就要离开这里了。”

埃洛赫惊恐地抬起头，他们打球的是不是都有毛病，表白都喜欢扎堆吗？“你刚刚说要送我黑眼圈药膏啊，话题不要转折的那么快。”

“你很聪明，”艾维斯笑起来，不理埃洛赫继续自顾自说道，“我之前在性取向这件事上一直很懦弱也很担心，但是看到你哥哥勇敢出柜之后，我想我也应该做点什么，不然毕业的时候会后悔的。”

埃洛赫腾地站起来准备走，24小时都还没过去呢，梅林是在给他开什么玩笑嘛？但是艾维斯一把抓住他的胳膊，非常真诚地说道，“我喜欢你很久了，让我做你男朋友吧。”

找球手的手劲很大，埃洛赫挣扎了一会儿才摆脱他，“为什么突然说这个？”他没有回应，反问道，还好这个时间礼堂里的人不多。

“就是想说点心里话。”艾维斯依然看着他，期待埃洛赫的回答。他突然意识到什么，匆忙去翻看糖纸，荧光蓝的塑料纸上印着很小的几个“真心话巧克力”的字，花里胡哨地被几束花边缠绕着，为什么霍格沃茨的厨房会公然允许魔法糖果出现在学生的餐桌上？埃洛赫把糖纸举到找球手的眼睛前面，“这是你突然跟我表白的原因，也许等明天你就会后悔，所以我可以假装没有听到。”

艾维斯看清了包装上的字，思考了一会儿然后说道，“既然说出来了我就不收回，如果你现在决定不了，我可以等。”

埃洛赫不可思议地看着他，“那你等吧。”他说完这句话之后就走了，听到艾维斯在他背后喊，“别让我带着悔恨毕业！”

埃莱丹搅拌着自己的果仁燕麦粥，一点胃口都没有，他甚至不敢朝斯莱特林的长桌看，明天又是魔药课，他有点想在下午的训练上故意从火弩箭上摔下来，这样就有借口不去坐在埃洛赫身边了。但是艾维斯的声音足够响，吸引了很多人的注意，包括埃莱丹。他抬起头看着弟弟匆匆离开的背影，大概猜到发生了什么，本来就糟糕的心情算是落在了谷底，还被等在那里的巨怪翻来覆去踩上了几脚。

他没有从扫把上摔下来，也没有弄断自己的手臂，连续两个晚上失眠送给了他巨大的黑眼圈，再加上又在球场耗了一个下午，埃莱丹出现在魔药课教室里的时候整个人都快垮了。他本来都不打算来，反正按照他的推断，埃洛赫应该是不会搭理自己了，这样没人给他看笔记，没人帮他提高课堂分数，萨鲁曼铁定会在期末的时候给他一个巨大的挂科，不如就干脆不学了，但是学校规定在退课申请没通过之前他还是要去上课，不然会因此扣掉很多不必要的学院分。他鼓起勇气踏进教室的门，发现埃洛赫没在往常的位置上，坩埚、课本、材料，一样东西都没有。

“他说不舒服，请假了。”莱格拉斯看着双胞胎中的另一个，比他朋友更加魂不守舍，他们两个人到底在搞什么啊。“哦，知道了。”埃莱丹说，把自己的常用物品都拿出来，摊在课桌上开始发呆。他不记得这节魔药课是怎么结束的了，也不知道自己熬出了一锅什么东西，不过既然萨鲁曼没扣他分，大概还过得去。要是他那天没那么冲动就好了，所有的一切都会跟现在不一样，他还可以借着袅袅而上的蒸气看看埃洛赫，可以趁埃洛赫凑过来帮他搞定魔药的时候假装不小心碰他一下，现在埃洛赫不惜装病来回避他。

埃莱丹下课的时候就去了院长办公室，表示自己接下来大概没有精力也没能力再学魔药了，希望可以退选这门。“可是四门选修课不够你毕业的学分。”瑞达加斯特翻看着埃莱丹的档案，“魁地奇队长可以加一点分，但还是不够的。你可以挑一节不那么难的，保护神奇动物？我可以给你补上落下的那些课程。但是你已经上了半年魔药课了，这个时候放弃会不会有点亏。”埃莱丹焦虑地抖着腿，他觉得毕业学分这些对现在的自己而言不太重要了，因为他有点想逃离这个地方，也许毕业也没那么重要，但是他答应了埃尔隆德，去打球要先搞定学习，“那就换吧，魔药真的太难了。谢谢你，教授。”“这是我应该做的，”瑞达加斯特从书桌里拿出一本书，“这本教材你先拿去看，我们已经上到马形水怪了，你要跟上进度，下周开始你来补课。不过我以为你弟弟跟你在一个班，他可以帮你呢。”

是不是出了事之后，身边的人提到埃洛赫的次数就会变多，还是自己太敏感？埃莱丹看了一眼院长，答应了会去自学，没有多说什么就离开了。

“你跑哪里去了？！”他在拐角处撞到了吉姆利，显然矮人已经找了他很久，“我有一个东西，保证能让你被直男拒绝的糟烂心情都好起来！”他脸上的胡须也藏不住自己的兴奋，差点当场就蹦起来。

埃莱丹只好伸出手摁住那个满地窜的毛球，“我之后不去上魔药课了。”他说，显然没有什么心情跟吉姆利一起发疯，“你说的要把精力花在魁地奇上。”

“我说的没错！”吉姆利从口袋里掏出一卷羊皮纸，“他们回信了！回信了！！埃莱丹！！他们要来考察你！”

矮人说的没错，这确实能让他缓解一些沮丧，尤其是吉姆利还在添油加醋，“你知道他们的首轮通过率多低嘛？！你简直是百里挑一！不得了啊。”

“别闹。”埃莱丹抢过那张一直在矮人手里甩着的信纸，看清楚了上面写的每个字，炎魔会派人来看他比赛，希望他能尽快回复可以的日期。要是这封信两天前收到，他一定是整个霍格沃茨最开心的人，可是现在，最想要分享这种喜悦的人已经说他恶心了，也没有必要再跟埃洛赫去说什么，没有意义的。

“今年比赛就剩下一场了啊……”埃莱丹挠挠头，吉姆利拽着他的另一只手臂狂摇，“对啊！梅林啊你怎么能这么冷静！快去回信，和斯莱特林的比赛时间反正都定了！简直不敢相信我的朋友要去炎魔了。我记得你弟弟是球迷？快去告诉他呀！”又是埃洛赫，他尴尬地笑笑，“还有考察呢，你能帮我保守这个秘密吗？在没有确定之前我不想第三个人知道。”

说的也是，吉姆利只好点点头，拉着他要去厨房庆祝一番，“家养小精灵才不管呢！他们会一直一直给你提供美食，不问理由的。你值得开心一点！”

埃洛赫是从莱格拉斯那里听说哥哥放弃魔药课了，然后他就不再装病，虽然有点过意不去，但这也是埃莱丹退课的原因之一。他在很长一段时间里都没有再见到过埃莱丹，有几次明明在路上或者礼堂里远远看到，他哥哥也会用各种理由绕开原来的路线，看起来那个评价对埃莱丹的打击真的太大了。不过达到了目的，埃洛赫也没有觉得有多亏心，现在让他烦心的倒不是他哥哥了，自从抛下那句“那你等吧”之后，他每次看到艾维斯都有点慌张，虽然找球手表现得像个没事人一样，依然很自然的跟他聊天、开玩笑，但总是在分别的时候提醒他一句“还要等多久？”埃洛赫知道这样拖下去也不是办法，艾维斯人不坏，对他也很好，虽然现在不用完成他预定的计划也已经阻止了埃莱丹，但是拖了那么久然后拒绝找球手他之前那些主动就显得很奇怪。

反正也不会少块肉，谈个恋爱而已嘛，又不是没谈过。

又一天他在图书馆外面遇到艾维斯，埃洛赫甚至有点怀疑是不是这个家伙故意在这里等他。“刚从球场回来，”他还穿着滑稽的训练服，拽着一把扫帚，是火弩箭最好的型号，比埃莱丹的那把还要好，“你听说了吗？好像你哥在申请球队了？怪不得最近在球场上这么拼命，我有点担心我们的比赛了。”埃洛赫摇摇头，他这段时期确实没有多少埃莱丹的消息，虽然莱格拉斯有时候会提，但他总是表现的兴致缺缺，莱格拉斯也就很识趣地不再说那个发育障碍患者的可笑言论了。

“真好啊，可以为自己喜欢的东西拼一把，而且家人还支持他。”艾维斯和埃洛赫并肩走着，离公共休息室大概还有十五分钟距离，“下周的比赛你来看吧？支持谁都可以，我不会难过的。”

“你又在暗示什么啊……”埃洛赫无奈的笑了起来。“这是我在霍格沃茨的最后一场比赛了，你不来看我倒是会更难过一些。”艾维斯摆出一副受伤的神情。

如果球衣不是绿色的，到会让埃洛赫想起别人，“卖惨有用吗？”他问。

“应该有用吧？虽然我们斯莱特林不擅长同情怜悯弱者，但是你可以试试同情我。”找球手笑了笑，最终说，“你真的不想来也没事，毕竟那种情况让你很为难，我知道的。”

“我会去的。”埃洛赫摇摇头，“免得你到时候没看见我哭起来呀。”

“我就知道没看错人。”找球手开心起来，然后笑嘻嘻地又问了一遍，“我还要等多久？我的时间不多了。”

“我觉得你没什么经验，”埃洛赫故意皱起眉头，“没见你谈过恋爱，会不会当男朋友啊。”

“不会我可以学！”看到希望的艾维斯更高兴了，立刻回答道。

“所以，我来当你男朋友吧，你好好学。”埃洛赫止住脚步，认真地看着找球手说道。

下一秒，他就又被人扑上来吻了，只是这一次他没有推开别人，也没有说对方恶心。

这次恋爱埃洛赫没有之前那么高调，主要是因为对方并没有带着炫耀的性质拉着他到处跑，他们大部分亲密的时间都留在公共休息室或者图书馆靠近禁书区的书架后面的狭小空间。白天他们有不同的课要上，艾维斯还有一场比赛要打，于是埃洛赫总是抽时间去看他们训练，有几次附近遇到他哥哥也继续熟视无睹。

“我差点以为你是铁直男，毕竟去年换了四个女朋友。”找球手冲了个澡，换上干净的外套，对坐在长凳上等他的埃洛赫说道。队员们对有无关人员进更衣室早就习惯了，脱单的球手都喜欢把对象带到这里来，好像这里更暧昧一些。“什么叫差点？”埃洛赫已经在这里待了一刻钟了，对魁地奇运动的卫生情况有了一个新的认识，他问道。“你哥出柜了我才放心，双胞胎嘛，取向上总有点相似。”他凑过去想吻吻自己的新男友，却被埃洛赫推开了。

“能别提他吗？感觉怪怪的。”埃洛赫无奈地说道，每次找球手提到他哥哥的名字的时候他总是会想起在有求必应屋里那个转瞬即逝的吻，“我喜欢谁跟性别无关，跟他更没有关系。”“好吧……”艾维斯耸耸肩，“我还以为你会首先跟他说我们的关系，然后我就会很尴尬，我都已经想好了要怎么在赛场上面对他呢。”“你想的也太多了吧？”他笑起来，为刚才躲开的那个吻而感到有些歉意，于是讨好地过去亲了找球手，接着便被艾维斯搂着腰圈在怀里，“所以你要怎么面对他？”“我会跟他说，抱歉亲了你弟弟但是我不会放水的！”找球手嬉皮笑脸地说道，被埃洛赫推了一把，“说什么呢！我们的关系没必要告诉他。”“好，”见他没有反驳其他的，艾维斯得逞地建议道，并没有松开手，“反正浴室很近，你想不想做点别的事？”

他们离开更衣室的时候已经傍晚了，球场离城堡有点距离，这会儿大部分学生应该都在礼堂里等开饭，他们慢吞吞地走在路上，埃洛赫感觉到艾维斯的手试探了几下，只好听话地牵住伸过来的手，“想握就握，犹豫什么？刚才动手的时候怎么不犹豫？”找球手挑了挑眉毛，“很可以啊埃洛赫，我以为你会不好意思呢，早知道刚才提更多要求的。”

远处的城堡亮起了灯，通往球场的路上也跳起微弱的萤火，虽然不亮，但足够他们看清脚下的路。“再提要求你就吃不上饭了。”埃洛赫拽起男朋友的手就往城堡跑，“吃完饭你陪我写会儿作业吧，为了看你训练我明天的论文都没写呢。”

“你快点。”吉姆利催着他，之前埃莱丹告诉他退了魔药课以后他还挺欣慰的，哪里知道这家伙又选了其他课，还要被院长单独叫去补课，半年的课程补起来更费时间了，炎魔队的考察日马上就到了，埃莱丹还在纠结如何分辨炸尾螺和火蜥蜴的粪便，这家伙怎么这么不上心。“我腿长，赶得上你。”埃莱丹只好说，他刚刚吃完饭就被矮人催促着训练，在这样下去他怀疑自己要得阑尾炎了。“斯莱特林占了球场一个下午，我看管理员就是偏心。”吉姆利不满地说道，等着“腿长”的追球手跟上来，“你今天还是要在上面飞两个小时，不然不许下来。”

埃洛赫挣开了艾维斯的手，他听到了不远处吉姆利聒噪的声音，知道这个矮人不会一个人来这种地方的。“怎么了？”找球手有点困惑，然后看见被萤火照亮的道路前面出现两个身影，“哦……”他尴尬地把手插回裤兜里，艾维斯知道埃洛赫最近跟他哥哥的关系搞得很僵，见面都不打招呼的那种，所以这种时候还是识相点比较好。

四个人尴尬地站了一会儿，最后是吉姆利先开的口，“你们占用球场的时间太长了，我要去找管理员投诉！鬼知道你们在那儿干什么。”“吉姆利……”埃莱丹拉了一把自己的同学，他很久没有跟埃洛赫这么面对面碰到了，一时间不知道说什么才好。埃洛赫愣住了，他没想到对方会这么咄咄逼人，是没人知道他们在更衣室干了什么。“这在合理使用时间范围内，你投诉去吧。”艾维斯上前一步，比埃莱丹都高出半个头的身高直接把矮人整个笼罩在阴影里。“切。”吉姆利闪到一边，看了埃洛赫一眼，然后嘀嘀咕咕地走掉了。

场面更尴尬了，埃莱丹觉得自己一句话不说也不好，但实在不知道怎么开口，他觉得弟弟和艾维斯一起出现在这里很反常，他还不知道他们关系好到这种地步了，以前这种时候他都能在礼堂里见到弟弟的，埃洛赫再怎么沉迷图书馆或者女孩，他都不会错过霍格沃茨的一顿饭。“抱歉，”他说，即使是在这种昏暗的情况下他的眼神依然不敢去看埃洛赫，“吉姆利他脾气有点暴躁。这么晚了，你们……”他看见弟弟的脸，只好住了嘴，隐隐的担忧和不安从内心升腾起来，他想起之前埃洛赫说的恋爱也跟他没关系的话。

“我有东西忘在更衣室了，跑回来拿，顺路遇到你弟弟。”艾维斯睁眼说瞎话，不过既然埃洛赫不想让埃莱丹知道他们的关系，就没必要告诉他。“哦，这样啊。”埃莱丹挠挠头，还想说点什么，但是被吉姆利的催促声打断了，于是跟他们点点头就急急忙忙地跑了。

“你居然能一句话都不说？”艾维斯回头问跟在他身后的埃洛赫，“那你们暑假怎么办？”

“我也不知道。”经过提醒，埃洛赫才想起来暑假的事，他要跟埃莱丹住在一个房间，“暑假……还早呢吧。”

“很快的，要么……”艾维斯冲他笑笑，确认了埃莱丹已经不在视线范围之内了，抓起埃洛赫的手在他手背上亲了一下，“跟我一起过暑假？我九月份要上班了。就说跟同学一起出去旅游什么的。”

埃洛赫有点心动，毕竟他不想跟埃莱丹朝夕相处两个月，那种气氛令人窒息，但他还是没有当场答应下来。

赫奇帕奇和斯莱特林的比赛吸引了大部分的霍格沃茨学生，这是这个学年里的最后一场比赛，按照积分赛制，谁赢了谁就捧走魁地奇杯，所以总是精彩纷呈也状况百出。埃莱丹很紧张，不仅仅是因为这是决定胜负的比赛，更因为看台上坐的人，他不知道炎魔派来的人究竟是谁，也没工夫去教职工看台上逐一辨认，而现在他的队员们更需要一个镇定的队长。赢了斯莱特林他们就能拿走魁地奇杯，输了就掉到第三，虽然他当队长之后没有让这支球队的成绩垫底，和蔼热情的同学不会给他太多的压力。主要的压力全部来自看台上某个他不认识的但却决定了他的前途的巫师。

他给队员们又说了一遍阵型和技术，确保每个人都烂熟于心，然后表示自己要出去呼吸下新鲜空气。他看到成片的黄色和绿色，吉姆利坐在最上面一排，因为那里视野最好，还做个了超级显眼的牌子给他加油鼓劲。吉姆利看见他了，朝他炫耀那块明黄色的牌子，上面还有赫奇帕奇球队训练的画面。他冲好朋友挥挥手表示自己看到了，目光转到教职工看台上，希望找出那个炎魔的人，然后不经意看到了斯莱特林的准备区。

“你真的来了？”艾维斯已经穿戴整齐，他很高兴埃洛赫能来，还就站在准备区的隔离栏外面，底层的区域很少有人坐，因为看起来效果不太好。

“我都答应你了能不来吗？”埃洛赫笑着，“我等会儿就坐在这儿吧，这样比赛一结束你第一个看到的还是我，不管比赛结果怎么样，晚上我们都能庆祝下。”

“我知道为什么去年你能这么受欢迎了，你真的超体贴。”艾维斯高兴地凑过去，轻啄了埃洛赫一下。

“加油。”埃洛赫干脆送上一个吻，“这是鼓励，有没有奖励就看你自己了。”

他觉得自己的心脏漏跳了一拍，接着又狂跳起来，埃莱丹迅速转过身，假装什么也没看见地回去了，但是他知道内心有一部分不满又愤怒地叫嚣着要把那个找球手揍得满地找牙，他还没想好什么对策就被裁判的哨声打断了。

斯莱特林在换上替补找球手之后整个节奏都乱了，没人看到艾维斯是怎么掉下去的，游走球本来就是失控的状态，但斯莱特林的防守总是很到位，而赫奇帕奇的两位击球手是今年这是队伍里的短板，在队长的计划里只负责扰乱对方的阵型。出于所有人的意料，游走球从一个刁钻的角度撞上球棍，然后径直冲向艾维斯，在所有人都没有反应过来之前把找球手撞飞了。最终赫奇帕奇以小比分胜利，全靠后半场的埃莱丹用进球赚分，好弥补他前半场的失误。

“你在搞什么？”吉姆利把他拉到一边，远离庆祝的人群，“你差一点就犯规了！如果我是裁判，你就犯规了！别以为我看不出来。”

“我们的找球手没有他们的厉害。”埃莱丹简单地回答，不想去解释下午赛场上的事，是他改变了游走球的方向，虽然一个追球手不应该去干涉游走球，但是当时他就是不想让艾维斯好过，前半场他脑子里总是浮现出埃洛赫亲他的画面，他不知道为什么这次会这么嫉妒，明明埃洛赫也谈过其他女朋友，但艾维斯就是不行。

“你不能用你的前途冒险？你觉得炎魔看出来了吗？”吉姆利急躁地揉着眉头，“你后半场表现超出预期，但是那个作弊实在是……我熟悉你的风格所以能看出来，只能希望他跟裁判一样好糊弄了。”

埃莱丹觉得无所谓了，他赢了魁地奇，把艾维斯撞飞，至少今天的埃莱丹出气了，明天的事明天再说好了。

埃洛赫在校医院待了一个晚上，感谢庞弗雷夫人，艾维斯很快醒了，喝了接骨药水以后只要睡上一觉就什么事都没有了。他坐的太低，看不清上面发生了什么，但是当天上掉下来一个人的时候他就有种不祥的预感，虽然萨鲁曼教授用咒语减了速，艾维斯还是摔断了三根肋骨和一条胳膊。比赛暂停的时候所有人都在讨论这个事故，虽然最后裁判判定正常，比赛继续，依然有很多说法。而他在准备区看到了埃莱丹，他看到了他哥哥的那种眼神，那一瞬间他对艾维斯的担心又平添上一份内疚，仿佛找球手掉下来全是因为他的错，所以他决意要留下来陪他，等艾维斯彻底好了，埃洛赫打算去找他哥哥问个清楚，为了艾维斯，也为了过个不那么尴尬的暑假。

来院长办公室的路上，他一句话都不想说，尽管吉姆利在一边喋喋不休，说着些“这只能怪你自己！”“他们应该没看出来吧？”“不过不然也不会叫你去。”“没关系，明年再来过。”这种话，一点帮助也没有。

埃莱丹局促不安地坐在藤条椅子上，觉得明年再来一遍的话也许会好一点，他不会被嫉妒冲昏头脑。一个长着络腮胡子的中年巫师跟瑞达加斯特教授还有霍琪夫人从里间走出来，饶有兴致地看了他一眼，“理查德弗格森，炎魔球队技术指导，很高兴见到你。”握了手之后，埃莱丹被一阵巨大的失落感包围，他的小动作一定被这位技术指导发现了，“你好。”他干巴巴地回答，有点心虚地挪开眼神。“昨天的后半场非常不错。我也跟你们院长和魁地奇老师聊过了，你在这一期的申请者中都极具天赋和打球技巧，但是……”埃莱丹的心提起来了，他知道前面夸得天花乱坠并没有意义，最重要的部分全是在转折之后，可能院长和霍琪夫人都知道了他作弊的事，这样的话魁地奇杯会被收回，赫奇帕奇会被扣掉很多分，“对不起，我知道错了，被拒绝也没关系的。”他主动承认，让在场的几位成年人都吃了一惊。

“你先听我说完，”弗格森先生打断他的坦白，“胜负心每个人都有，善于利用这种心态有时候能带来很大的帮助，同时还要注意技巧，我很高兴看到你带领球队取得了胜利。”埃莱丹看着对方的眼睛，他明明发现自己作弊了为什么不说出来。“我跟队里商量了下，出于各种原因的综合考虑，你还进不了预备队，抱歉。”刚刚燃起的希望再次被浇灭，埃莱丹已经能脑补出吉姆利大喊大叫的样子了，还好矮人没有大肆张扬，不然可能会被好多人嘲笑。“但是你现在有两个选择，要么等明年再把整个申请流程走一遍，我们会优先考虑，另外一个选择，我们有青训营，最新一期六月份开始，如果你愿意，并且家长同意，青训营的半年考察期也是新球员的一个选择通道。”

他没法当场做这个决定，所以弗格森先生允许他在开营前一个月回复，距离现在还有三个星期。埃莱丹一离开办公室就被一直等着的吉姆利拉住了，聒噪地问他里面什么情况。“去啊！他给了你这么大一个台阶，必须去！”吉姆利的反应比他想的还要激烈，“炎魔的青训也不是随便谁都能参加的！”

“可是……”埃莱丹叹了口气，“newts考试怎么办？我爸会杀了我的，六年级休学……”

“21天足够你说服他了，埃莱丹，你要抓住机会啊！不然又要等一年。”埃莱丹抿着嘴唇，不敢去想埃尔隆德的反应。

“你不敢说我可以帮你写信。”吉姆利拍着胸脯答应道，“保证写的比申请书还漂亮，哦……”他停下脚步，看起来埃莱丹这会儿要操心的事还不止这个。

他在校医院又陪了一个上午，所有球队的人都趁着周六的时间来探视，把可以怀疑的人都咒骂了个遍，埃洛赫听到自己哥哥的名字和一堆粗鄙之词混在一起有点尴尬，但他还是没说出自己的观点，“我出去一趟，可以给你带点吃的回来。”他亲了下找球手的额头，引发同学的一阵怪笑，然后走了，好出去透口气，也可以问问埃莱丹到底为什么要使用这么下三滥的手段。

“我在等你。”埃洛赫主动开口，看着矮子自觉地退后三步走掉，他哥哥的脸上五味杂陈，“是你干的吧？”

“什么？”埃莱丹决定装傻，把弟弟带到靠近黑湖的露台，如果没有这一系列的破事的话，埃洛赫绝对是第一个知道他跟弗格森先生会面的人，但是现在他有点不想说。

“就因为我亲了他，你就要弄断他三根肋骨？”埃洛赫不想再兜圈子，他觉得跟哥哥周旋没有意义，“我说了我干什么都跟你没关系，你可以省着你那点嫉妒和占有欲。我只是你弟弟。”他想了想又加了一句，“如果可以的话，我连你弟弟都不想当，跟你做兄弟太累了。”

埃莱丹被这一顿劈头盖脸的控诉打得措手不及，他叹了口气，把炎魔的事情咽回肚子里，“我也不想做你哥哥。”

“我们说的不是一回事，”埃洛赫难以置信地瞪着他，都这种时候了，为什么埃莱丹不能清醒一点，“停止你那些肮脏的想法吧，我们之间是不可能的。梅林啊我简直不知道自己做错了什么要被你这样对待，你就不能去关注别人吗？喜欢你的妹子那么多，为什么不放过我呢？我是你弟弟啊。”

“你没做错什么。”赫奇帕奇完全不想说话了，“是我的错。”

“就算你不承认，我也知道是你。艾维斯还劝队员不要纠结这个问题是他自己没坐稳，你还是赫奇帕奇吗？无耻！暑假我不打算回家过了，”埃洛赫无奈地摇摇头，他现在气得要死，根本没法理性地思考，只是知道没法接受同一个房间里的人对他有奇怪的想法，还因此揍了自己的男朋友。

“不用，我可以走。”埃莱丹铁青着脸，聊下这句话就走。

“你能去哪儿！”埃洛赫厉声问道，但是看起来哥哥并不愿意回答这个问题。

很好，要三周才做的决定，埃洛赫帮他半个小时就解决了，接下来就是家长那一关。凯勒布里安还算通情达理，埃尔隆德有点固执但依然是个好父亲，所以问题不大，埃莱丹觉得自己跨过心理上那关以后很多事都变得容易起来。

他不是不留恋霍格沃茨，只是他弟弟的态度让他没法再留在这里。

埃莱丹的六年级很快结束了，埃尔隆德虽然很生气，但最终还是接受了这个结局，毕竟魁地奇的确是儿子喜欢并且擅长的事。他办完了所有的手续，在离校前一天才同意吉姆利不帮他保守秘密，并且在这学期球队最后一次会议上宣布了这件事，“明年你们需要一个新队长了，很高兴这几年来的配合和努力，我会想你们的。”换来赫奇帕奇们几乎掀翻天花板的欢呼，吉姆利激动得每根胡子都在跳跃，跟每个人说是自己的督促换来的结果。

埃莱丹被围在公共休息室中间，这比上次赢得魁地奇杯的那天还要热闹，已经有几个同学在放烟火，他被这些热情和祝贺弄得有点尴尬，但依然礼貌地跟每个来跟他打招呼的人表达谢意。赫奇帕奇的公共休息室很少会有派对，他们的球队队长以后会成为球星绝对是值得庆贺的理由。

喧嚣还没结束的时候他就偷偷溜走了，在霍格沃茨的最后一晚，埃莱丹不太想看着吉姆利跳奇怪的战舞。他靠着荧光闪烁漫无目的地在城堡里溜达，跟弗格森先生约好明天一早就接他走，所以他在霍格沃茨的时间不多了。埃莱丹挺喜欢这所学校的，谁会不喜欢霍格沃茨呢？如果可以的话，他会想要在多留一段时间，他在这里混的不错，人缘也很好，老师同学都喜欢他，除了一个人。

埃莱丹叹了一口气，他也不想把和埃洛赫的关系搞成这样，但所有幼稚冲动的行为他都没法控制，像是被冲昏头脑的愣头青。刻意绕开通往八楼的楼梯，埃莱丹发现自己已经没有勇气走进有求必应屋，就算那里有过那么多美好的回忆，但最后一次毁了一切。

他只好坐在露台上望着远处泛着波光的黑湖，想起来自己第一次警告埃洛赫离他现在的男朋友远一些的场景，那个时候就喜欢弟弟了啊，只是没有意识到而已。埃莱丹晃着腿，他跟这个地方的深刻回忆要么来自魁地奇，要么就是埃洛赫，就算他弟弟说他恶心肮脏无耻又怎么样，这么难堪的形容依然阻止不了自己的思念。第二天大部分人都会知道埃莱丹的情况，他有点拿不准埃洛赫会怎么想，他听从了弟弟的建议，选择去打职业球赛，也许埃洛赫就不会那么讨厌他了，毕竟他弟弟到现在也是炎魔的球迷。

“炎魔？！”埃洛赫差点把早饭喷出来，猛地回头去看赫奇帕奇的长桌，埃莱丹不在那里，但是所有同学看起来都兴奋异常。

“你这个弟弟做得一点都不合格，居然要我来告诉你呀。”艾维斯叼着一个甜甜圈，“他今天就要走，听说炎魔的青训非常严格，搞不好一年都回不了家。真的不想借送行的机会缓和一下关系？”

埃洛赫咬着嘴唇，他从来没有把跟埃莱丹闹翻的事跟别人说过，现在艾维斯劝他去和好这种事显得有些滑稽，“跟我没关系。”他嘴硬着说道，惹得找球手疑惑地看了他一眼，“这么冷静？床头柜上摆着炎魔手办的人可不是我，我觉得你可以趁这个机会多问他要点手办。”

“我们不说话了，”埃洛赫只好说，心里像是压着一块巨石一样喘不过气来，“你看，我费劲心思想不活在他的阴影底下都没有成功，现在好了，我真的成了’球星埃莱丹的弟弟’了，一辈子都翻不了身的那种。”

“你是你，他是他，我早就跟你说过呀。”艾维斯只好安慰道。但是事实上，依然有好几个路过的同学走过来跟埃洛赫打招呼说恭喜他们家，让找球手的安慰显得没什么说服力。

他推开早饭，把男朋友晾在一边，刻意避开人潮的方向，打算绕路去上课，埃洛赫决意跟他哥哥划清界限，“他是他，我是我”他一遍遍告诉自己，但是心里的另一个声音也在不依不挠，埃莱丹就是要毁了他喜欢的东西来报复自己，自己喜欢艾维斯，埃莱丹就把他撞下扫帚，自己喜欢炎魔队，埃莱丹就直接选择成为其中的一员让他连看比赛的心情都毁了，这世界上怎么会有这样的人？

他在走廊上看到校门口的人群，被同学围着的埃莱丹显得有点拘束，他跟每个去送他的人说再见，最后依依不舍地看了霍格沃茨一眼，跟着一个陌生巫师走了。他们的身影消失之后，埃洛赫才呼出一大口气，他都没意识到自己在这里站了那么久，霍格沃茨里没有埃莱丹了，这让他突然觉得有些失落，即使他坚信他们的关系搞得这么僵都是埃莱丹的错。

“你刚才在等人吗？”他们在霍格莫德的站台上等车，这里连同霍格沃茨都不允许幻影移形，让技术指导觉得很不方便，而他需要确保入选的年轻人完好无损地出现在球队驻地，所以也放弃了飞天扫帚，火车旅行是他这种中年人比较适应的方式。

“没有。”埃莱丹回答道，声音低沉，听起来不太高兴，他把这场告别拖得不必要的长，也没有等到自己想认真说再见的那个。

“我洞察力很好，埃莱丹。”弗格森先生看了他一眼，既然埃莱丹不想回答，那么他也不再多问，“比赛上你对游走球动了手脚，关于这件事等我们到了会进行一次严肃的正规的交流，在联赛里你做的再隐蔽也没用，有五个裁判和高速摄影机，你犯规的动作会被放大很多倍，这种行为不仅会影响到你自己，还有整个球队，我不希望你以后还有这种侥幸的心理。”

“对不起，”埃莱丹早就猜到对方看穿了一切，除了道歉他没什么好说的，“以后不会发生了。”

霍格沃茨特快隆隆驶去，带走了追球手和他的最后一点思念。


	9. Chapter 9

九、七年级

这个暑假跟以往的天差地别，有时候又跟以往的没什么不同，家里的孩子少了一个，埃洛赫总有点不习惯一个人住的双人间，房间空了一半总是怪怪的。

可是即便埃莱丹不在，他也依然占据着父母的大部分注意力，至少埃洛赫是这么觉得的。他们会谈论起艰苦的青训营生活、埃莱丹的选择到底有没有问题，而生活在他们眼皮底下的埃洛赫自然没什么好担心的，偶尔埃莱丹来信，连妹妹也会凑上去看看哥哥写了什么新鲜事，这种时候埃洛赫都会自动地回房间去，埃莱丹的信里不会有多少跟他有关的内容，最多只是出现在“代我向大家问好”的大家里。

不过也能理解，埃洛赫看了一眼另一边空荡荡的床，他都已经把话说的那么难听了，正常人都会生气的。他和艾维斯保持一周一封信的节奏，他男朋友依然在极力邀请他去玩，最后埃洛赫觉得家里实在没意思就答应了，跟凯勒布里安说的时候，回避了情侣关系的那部分，他妈妈当场就答应了，毕竟埃洛赫一直很懂事，“注意安全，玩的开心。”“你就一点也不担心？”埃洛赫有点惊讶，更多的是意料之中的忽视感。凯勒布里安揉揉他的脑袋，“只是去同学家玩一段时间，如果你愿意也可以邀请他过来。”

阿尔文在妈妈看不见的地方故意做了个反胃的表情，被埃洛赫瞪了一眼，然后这个马上就要升三年级的姑娘朝他比了个中指，以报放假那天在霍格莫德的站台上他哥哥跟他男朋友接吻的时候把她推开的仇。

埃莱丹离开家去球队他们要讨论一个星期，他离开家去一个人他们只听说过名字的同学家住半个月他们居然当场就同意了，这差别也太大了吧。埃洛赫收拾行李的时候有点不高兴，为什么埃莱丹明明都不在家了还无时无刻在影响他的生活？他对七年级并不抱着什么希望，埃莱丹依然会阴魂不散，想想学校里有多少炎魔的球迷？他看了一眼被自己扔进垃圾桶的那个手办，是有一年埃莱丹送他的圣诞礼物，他不想生活在全是埃莱丹影子的地方，而刻意不去想他哥哥，关于埃莱丹的一切就会更加真切地出现在他脑子里，埃洛赫烦透了这种感觉，明明自己那么讨厌他，总是想起他算怎么回事？  
也许离开这个他和埃莱丹一起住了十几年的房间是个很好的选择。

跟艾维斯在一起的时间他很快乐，至少艾维斯不会提起他哥哥。这两个星期他们花了很多时间去麻瓜世界瞎逛，摩天轮，冰淇淋，鳞次栉比的高楼大厦，他们流连于麻瓜的科技，艾维斯表示要用第一个月工资买个手机玩玩，被埃洛赫嘲笑并没有人可以联系之后才打消了这个念头。他们在艾维斯家后面的池塘里游泳，戳彩球鱼看它不断膨大，在树荫底下接吻。

“我爸让我去欧洲，他想开发那边的市场，缺人手。”艾维斯抱着他，手指在埃洛赫的腰上摸着，看见埃洛赫转过脸盯着他，只好继续说下去，“我们以后见面的机会可能没有想的那么多。”

“上床之后不应该说这些，”埃洛赫假装不在乎地继续亲了他一下，“但是你可以给我写信，而且我们可以在霍格莫德约会，虽然猪头酒吧的房间不太干净。”

“我知道，”艾维斯把他抱得更紧了一些，“我会的，我从来不后悔喜欢上你。”即使彼此都心照不宣。

秋天都没有结束的时候，埃洛赫就恢复单身了，艾维斯甚至没有亲口告诉他，工作太忙只好派了一只猫头鹰来。学校跟埃洛赫想的一样，每个人都想知道埃莱丹在青训营里表现得好不好，做预备球员的几率大不大，他被问的头大，一个问题都回答不上来，“我不知道，你怎么不去问问那个返祖综合症患者呢！”他退了一直在订的杂志，就是不想猝不及防地在上面看见埃莱丹的名字，即便只是一笔带过，但依然躲不过他哥哥带给他的影响。

而埃莱丹离开的越久，他发现哥哥在霍格沃兹留下的记忆便越多，每到一个地方他都能想起他们相处的场景，他不去厨房、不去霍格莫德、不去黑湖边看巨乌贼、不去球场、连在图书馆的座位都换了一个，礼堂吃饭的时候总是习惯性地去看那个空掉的位置。

埃洛赫讨厌这种感觉，讨厌埃莱丹在离开之后还一直不放过他，他想了很多办法，最终找到了一个。他又开始谈恋爱，或者说得更直白一点，跟人上床，性带来的快感可以让他暂时什么都不用去考虑，不会去想某个人的强吻，飞天扫帚上的傻笑，有求必应屋的那个属于他们的卧室。不过他从来没去过有求必应屋了，就算对象问他有什么隐蔽的地方也不会说出这个立刻反应的答案，他当做自己是不愿意再去那个噩梦开始的地方。

每一次埃莱丹取得点什么成绩，他总能被动的知道，他哥哥在替补席被临时叫上场投进了那枚力挽狂澜的进球引发赫奇帕奇休息室地震一般的狂欢的那天晚上，他正在天文课的塔楼里亲一个六年级的拉文克劳男生，穿好衣服回去的路上就遇上了好几拨庆祝的赫奇帕奇，吉姆利还滑稽地塞给他一杯黄油啤酒。埃洛赫变了一个人，一个在埃莱丹看来彻头彻尾的斯莱特林，阿尔文离他更远了，虽然不会跟父母说什么，但是那些在同学间传的事情她多少也听到过。

但即使是这样，他还是拿到了newts的两张优秀证书，埃尔隆德很高兴，至少有个儿子选择了正统的教育，虽然做不了治疗师，但是他能在圣芒戈帮他安排一份不错的工作。埃洛赫不想去，埃尔隆德甚至没有征求他的意见，于是他还是去做了一年的行政秘书，大概是为了照顾父亲的面子，接着便交了辞职信，埃尔隆德没有放弃，这次问了埃洛赫的意见，给他往魔法部写了推荐信，结果这位斯莱特林毕业生在几个部门轮转了一圈被纷纷劝退。

七年级养成的习惯并没有变，反而变得更加猖狂，埃洛赫成了翻倒巷那些酒吧的常客，靠着跟炎魔最年轻追球手一模一样的长相，在那里混的如鱼得水，但纵欲和酒精让他昏昏沉沉，记不清上班时间，分不清该报的文件。

他有次被埃尔隆德从警局保释，圣芒戈医院的院长铁青着脸给他喝醒酒药，让他振作起来，“不管你遇到了什么难题，都可以告诉我们，我们一起解决，毕竟你是我儿子。”

“这么多年了，终于想起了我也是你儿子？”他回答，还乖乖地冲他爸爸笑，他遇到的难题没法跟父母说，没法跟任何人说，连埃莱丹也不行，好马不吃回头草。

“你和埃莱丹都是我儿子，为什么你就不能像他学学？他至少事业有成。”

醒酒药的苦涩在埃洛赫的舌根上荡开来，“那是你不了解埃莱丹，我不想像他一样。”

那天他们大吵一架，最后父亲把儿子赶出家门，反正埃洛赫总是夜不归宿，他幻影移形去翻倒巷喝的酩酊大醉，骂跑了一个想要钓他的男巫，然后跌跌撞撞地敲开了埃莱丹的门。


	10. Chapter 10

十、

尽管被认为私生活混乱，埃洛赫还是不太擅长处理这种情况，一般来说他和炮友第二天都只会穿衣服走人，连联系方式都不留。而他上一次这一把追求者晾在一边还在学校，而且他们也不用待在一个房子里，好在埃莱丹的家够大，他不会跟哥哥面面相觑地坐着。

埃莱丹在等他的回答，埃洛赫很清晰，他能在哥哥小心翼翼地看向他的时候看到他眼神中的询问，但是这么快答应了就会显得自己很随便。他趴在床上，无聊地翻着手边的一本书，平时的这个时候他会去客厅待着，埃莱丹出名了以后选择住在麻瓜社区减少曝光，同时这也让他多了很多麻瓜的东西，电视、游戏机、扫地机器人，埃洛赫可以在客厅里耗上一整天。但是现在，他不太想过去，埃莱丹还在，去趴在沙发上看起来傻透了，尤其昨晚还那么“难忘”。他草草地翻过书页，看的一点也不仔细，漏掉了过多的细节，在一起的事他只是同意了会考虑一下，可没说要考虑多久。

“你有看到过我的扫帚护理工具盒吗？”埃莱丹突然从打开的门里探进来一个脑袋，他实在不放心弟弟一个人待在房间里，只好找了个蹩脚的借口，“上次回来我放在门口的柜子上的。”

“飞来咒忘了？”埃洛赫没有回头，他就知道哥哥会随便找个理由进来，就像昨晚不经过他同意就爬到他床上一样。

“试过了，没有。”埃莱丹只好撒谎，趁机走了进来，“会不会你当垃圾扔了？”

埃洛赫不可思议地看了他一眼，“工具盒飞来。”十秒钟后，找球手眼疾手快地接住了一个黄黑相间的盒子，在工具盒砸到弟弟之前，“还有事吗？”

埃莱丹难堪地叹了口气，谎话被当场拆穿让他有点无地自容，斟酌了一下，还是说出了真实的目的，“早上的事，你直接拒绝就可以了，我知道这很为难。”他看见埃洛赫终于放下了书，“我一定是疯了才问的，就当……就当你约了一个特别特别糟糕的人。”

“你把自己归类到我的炮友里了？还是什么都不会的那种？”埃洛赫问道，看着埃莱丹特别缓慢地点着头，他哥哥还好拿着工具箱，不然可能手都不知道怎么放，“那你会介意我带他们回来吗？万一你又吃醋怎么办？我可不会同意在发生一次昨晚那种事了。”

埃莱丹没想到弟弟会问这样的问题，说起来也是，一夜情对象怎么会去多管闲事，“这也是你的家，你有在家里干任何事的自由，我不会干涉。”他的声音听起来干巴巴的，没什么说服力，不过喜欢了弟弟那么久，亲也亲了，做也做了，他应该知足。

埃洛赫撇撇嘴，表示自己知道了，“没其他的事你可以出去了。”

“那这就算达成共识了。”埃莱丹没有失落多少，他进这个房间就是为了让弟弟回绝自己的，教练一直说他冲动，埃莱丹也想改，不然就不用做那么多改正错误的事了。

“等等，什么共识？”埃洛赫觉得有点好笑，他哥哥怎么总是这么自说自话，“我可什么都没说，我还没考虑好呢。”他看到埃莱丹的表情没有之前那么难看了，“给我点时间，反正你之后又不在，我一个人清净会儿可以想想清楚。”

“一个人？”埃莱丹觉得自己抓到了重点，成功得到弟弟的一个白眼。

“住到这里之后昨晚是我第一次跟别人上床，满意了吧？虽然我一点也不满意。”他又倒回床里，示意哥哥快点出去，“你一点都不会，这点我也要考虑清楚。”

门关上的时候，埃莱丹有一点点开心，至少埃洛赫没有明确地拒绝他，虽然也没有给他一个时间，他不知道弟弟要考虑多久，但是清楚自己愿意等，都已经等那么久了，不介意再单方面喜欢弟弟更久一些。他把工具盒重新放回柜子里，猛然意识到刚才没有问弟弟想吃什么，也不好再进去问一次。埃洛赫向来喜欢把冰箱塞得很满，他打算明天一早再走，再一起吃顿晚饭可能会让埃洛赫缩短一点考虑的时间。

埃洛赫闷头吃饭，一点交流的意图也没有，感谢那些神奇的魔药，他现在已经不需要那个靠垫了。“我明天早上走了。”埃莱丹突然说道，打破了尴尬的沉默，“这次集训六周，中间有假期，我会回来的，幻影移形很方便。联赛在四月份……” 

“一直到六月，决赛是六月的最后一个周五。”埃洛赫无奈地接话，“我看过你们打球，每一场。别把我想的那么无情，总不能你成了炎魔的追球手，我就连球迷都不做了吧？我只是不迷你而已。”

“哦。”埃莱丹难掩脸上的笑意，只好尴尬地挠挠头，“可是……你没来现场看过，我给你的票从来没兑现过。爸爸妈妈和妹妹都会来……”

埃洛赫放下餐具，指指自己的脸，“我不想引起骚乱。你知道我在对角巷被拦下来签名多少回？做你的弟弟真的太麻烦了。”

“抱歉。”埃莱丹笑得更开心了。

“我没有在表扬你。”埃洛赫只好说，免得他哥哥笑出声来。

“你知道吗？做你哥哥也很麻烦，小报天天写我在gay吧花天酒地，私生活混乱。”埃莱丹突然决定反击一下，埃洛赫给自己惹的麻烦并不少。

“我可不道歉。”埃洛赫嘴硬道，继续闷头吃饭，好憋住自己的笑。

那天晚上他们各自在自己的房间待着，因为埃洛赫回房间前严厉地阻止了他哥哥，“别想过来睡！”埃洛赫胡思乱想了一通，其实跟哥哥在一起也没有太大的问题，反正他就是个随便的人，不合适大不了分手，只是他不想就这样简单地答应了，不然之前这几年的刻意回避和花天酒地算什么，他就是不想承认自己错了。埃莱丹没有前一天那么担惊受怕了，今天的氛围比他想的要好，好很多，埃洛赫跟他说了很多话，还冲他笑，还答应继续考虑，所以他还是有机会的。

离开的时候埃洛赫依然没有起床，他不想一声不吭地就走，又不想吵醒弟弟，只要又悄悄摸进弟弟的房间。其实埃洛赫醒的无比的早，大概是因为记住了埃莱丹说的要出发的时间，他看见那个蹑手蹑脚的身影无奈地摇摇头，“说再见你得大点声，不然我听不见。”埃莱丹笑着在他床边坐下，大着胆子揉了揉弟弟睡得乱七八糟的头发，“再见，两周之后我就回来。这些给你。”他在床头柜上放下一小袋金加隆，“生活费。”

“有点多。”埃洛赫说，“我虽然很难追，但是不是能用钱可以搞定的。”

“换手机的，我注意到你的昨天坏了。”埃莱丹很诚恳，“这样我可以联系你，你很难追，我就努力追。本来像昨天给你的，但是有点奇怪。”

埃洛赫看着那个钱袋，觉得哥哥的话怪怪的，怎么昨天给就奇怪了？他吃着依然用保温咒护着的早饭，埃莱丹这个榆木脑子不会认为睡过了第二天给钱像是嫖资吧？

这个愚蠢的傻獾！

他在家里待了三天，过着一如既往地无聊生活，埃洛赫讨厌那些朝九晚五的办公室工作，在破罐子破摔的那段时间显得尤为抵触。不过他在埃莱丹这里住了快小半年了，虽然说埃莱丹的年薪可以养活十个他，但继续这样下去也不是办法，万一真的在一起这跟包养有什么差别？

第三天的晚上，一只猫头鹰站在窗台上傲慢地瞪着他，埃洛赫在它爪子上的兜里塞了三个纳特才把浑身湿透的鸟打发走。埃莱丹给他寄了一封没什么意义的信，抱怨训练辛苦，总是在想他，又把自己的号码强调了一遍，让埃洛赫想起来了到那袋“嫖资”里多出来的那部分金加隆的用处，他把羊皮纸原样卷好。

这是埃莱丹离开学校以后第一次给他写这种无聊的信，以前总是莱格拉斯跟他说埃莱丹给吉姆利写信了之类的，或者在走廊上遇到阿尔文的时候妹妹无意地提一句“你真的一点都不关心他啊。”那种时候他总是羡慕矮人和妹妹，埃莱丹会认真地在羊皮纸上一笔一划写下自己的想法，但收信人里面不会有自己。

他看着那个纸卷，心里有一点窃喜，决定第二天去一趟古灵阁，埃莱丹没有养猫头鹰，回信还不如去兑了钱直接买个手机方便。虽然他一般都喜欢晚上去翻倒巷的那些酒吧，大白天的对角巷简直是灾难，埃洛赫恨不得用魔法在自己脑袋上写一圈字，“双胞胎弟弟，滚远点”好对付那些大呼小叫指指点点的屁孩。

他觉得他跟埃莱丹虽然像，但还是有挺大差别的，运动员的身材就比他要好，怎么还有那么多人认错呢？

古灵阁的妖精柜员们可不会加班给别人换钱，埃洛赫把外套的兜帽拉到最低，直接幻影移形到了古灵阁的大门口。魔法世界的金融系统也在拼命与时俱进，但有这些长寿又顽固的妖精有时候就是不讲道理，包括大部分巫师都对银行卡这种东西充满恐惧，“金加隆呢？这些数字根本不安全！”验证了魔杖以后，埃洛赫从背包里掏出那袋沉甸甸的金币，“全换成英镑，谢谢。”接待他的妖精露出了一个鄙夷的神情，大概是觉得麻瓜货币的那几张纸特别可笑，埃洛赫耸耸肩，故意又加了句，“最好全是大额纸币，我好一次性存到银行卡里。”他满意地看着妖精一脸惊恐地去库房了，大概又要等上一会儿。

大厅里突然涌进一大波人，跟妖精的统一着装格格不入，叽叽喳喳地穿过大厅消失在工作区。解咒员，埃洛赫朝工作区看了眼，自由的工作，满世界乱跑给古董消除保护咒，帮银行盘点资产，是一种他挺羡慕的职业，不过埃洛赫觉得自己大概是没什么希望，找工作的事又回到他脑子里。埃莱丹肯定会同意他自己赚钱，不管怎么样他哥哥会同意他做的任何事，再去当酒保也是个选择，但是可能又要把埃尔隆德气炸一次，而且酒吧里的诱惑太多了，他怕自己又回到那种第二天早上起床不知道自己在哪里的旧生活。

“妈妈，你看那边……”有个小男孩朝他伸着手指用以为很轻的音量跟他妈妈说着什么，埃洛赫朝他嘘了一下，小男孩猛地捂住自己嘴巴拼命点头，然后又躲到年轻女人的身后看他。怪不得埃莱丹要选择在那个麻瓜社区买房子，总是被人认出来也不是件好事。他从妖精手里接过那叠钱，打算在小男孩又做出什么蠢事之前离开这个地方。

“埃洛赫？”听见有人叫他，埃洛赫只好回过头，没被认错已经是件很不寻常的事了，然后他看见那个去了欧洲在霍格莫德约会了两次被他爸骂得狗血淋头最后用一只猫头鹰来分手的找球手，“你好，好久没见了啊。”

“真的是你，我还担心自己认错了呢。”艾维斯朝他笑笑，看起来成熟了不少，“你来办事？”

“换点钱，”埃洛赫只好说实话，“你呢？”

“哦，我们公司要在格鲁吉亚做一个考古项目，这次来跟古灵阁协调解咒员外派的事。”

埃洛赫点点头，他们的分手没有很难堪，所以现在也不是很尴尬。“你一会儿忙吗？不然一起吃个午饭？”艾维斯开口叫住了准备离开的前男友，“没什么别的意思，我刚回来，就当朋友叙旧？”他倒是没什么事，反正到哪儿都是瞎逛，艾维斯都这样问了，他总不能不答应。

牛排刚刚吃完，甜点还没上，埃洛赫已经知道了艾维斯这几年的工作和感情经历，“我发现你变得话唠了很多。”“如果你跟精灵还有人马打交道，你也会变得唠唠叨叨，”艾维斯收敛了一些，“你过得还好吗？倒是总是见到你哥哥的各种海报。”

“还行吧，我现在跟他住在一起。”埃洛赫很自然地说，“在麻瓜的地盘上，倒是清净了很多。”“你们终于和好了，我到现在都不知道当时发生了什么。”艾维斯感叹道。

埃洛赫看着他，突然意识到自己当时对找球手有好感是或多或少地把对埃莱丹的好感投射到了他身上，黑发，打球，笑起来很好看，待人温柔又有礼貌，还比他大，他当时怎么就没有意识到。

“你笑什么？”艾维斯吃了一口已经自动搅拌好的冰淇淋，“有男朋友了吗？”这个问题让埃洛赫有点卡壳，他思考了一会儿，“不算有，还在考虑。”“哦，别让他等很久呀。”艾维斯很懂地朝他做了个鬼脸，“我知道等待的滋味不太好受。对了刚才你说在找工作，想去格鲁吉亚吗？我记得你魔咒和古代魔文成绩都挺好的，或者别的地方也可以，我可以帮你写推荐信。”

“可是我没有相关的工作经验，”埃洛赫觉得今天听埃莱丹的话来对角巷大概是个不错的选择，要么就是自己不小心喝了一点福灵剂，“履历也不太好看。”

“妖精才不管履历，你只要把事情做好了就行，我可以内推，但是你也要过了面试才行。”艾维斯很诚恳地说道，喝完了最后一口酒，还主动结了账，“让还在找工作的人付钱我可太过意不去了。”

走回古灵阁的路上，他们路过小广场，大屏幕里播放着魁地奇联赛集训期的采访视频，埃洛赫叹了口气，这种场合太尴尬了，但是艾维斯站住了，大概是作为之前学院队的找球手，职业赛场也是他心驰神往的地方吧。埃洛赫只好陪着他看了一会儿，顺便把兜帽拉的更低了。球员们回答了一堆技术和成绩展望的问题，记者大概是想活跃下气氛，抛出了个八卦问题，“谈恋爱了吗？”这基本也是每次采访的结尾部分，大家嘻嘻哈哈地结束。埃莱丹每次都会很真诚的回答没有，但是这次的答案让小广场上不多的观众都惊讶地笑了起来，也包括埃洛赫。“还没有，但是我在努力，追人比追球难多了。”

这个傻獾怎么可以把我比作一个球！

这是钻进埃洛赫脑子里的第一个念头，他无语地摇了摇头。“能给我透露点内部消息吗？”艾维斯侧过脑袋问他，看见埃洛赫耸耸肩也只好作罢，笑着说道，“太高调了，不管他追的谁，都不会喜欢这样的比喻的。”

古灵阁的大门就在眼前，埃洛赫跟艾维斯告别，但还是答应寄一份简历过来试试。

“你又没事，这么着急去哪儿啊？”艾维斯问他。

“买手机。”埃洛赫朝他挥挥手，幻影移形离开了。

“刚刚结束，今天飞了180圈，感觉快死了。”埃莱丹刚洗完澡，他收到弟弟发来的信息时就忙不迭地打开了视频软件，但是他只能看见自己家的天花板，大概埃洛赫还不会用这种软件，“你可以把手机拿起来吗？”

“不可以。”埃洛赫在另一头爽快地拒绝了他，“你就不能等回到宿舍？我已经看见好几个刚洗完澡的冒失鬼了，你这样会干扰我对你们队的幻想。”

埃莱丹有点不好意思地挠挠头，看了下周围正在穿衣服的队友，在更衣室直接开视频好像是不太厚道，“那我先挂了？”对面传来锅碗瓢盆撞在一起的声音，依然没有弟弟的影子，“你是不是故意的？好展示自己的身材。”“不是！”埃莱丹立刻移开了镜头，让埃洛赫也只能看见更衣室的天花板，“我只是有点着急。”

“蠢。”埃洛赫说，但不得不承认他哥哥的身材真的超级好，“我吃饭去了，一会儿聊，回你自己的房间你裸着也没关系。”

“我不是……”埃莱丹百口莫辩，脸红了一阵，被路过的队友开起了玩笑。“追人就算了，不要牺牲我们呀。”“这种视频流出去可以卖好多钱的。”“是想让我们承托你啊？”之类的，埃莱丹叹了口气，哭笑不得地收拾起东西。

他们有一搭没一搭地聊了很久，埃莱丹连续欣赏了天花板、墙和沙发奇怪的一角和一片漆黑，也没看到弟弟的脸，不过乐意聊天的埃洛赫已经让他受宠若惊，他甚至知道弟弟打算去应聘古灵阁的解咒员，虽然听到艾维斯的名字被提起的时候他免不了一阵紧张。

“不过，你为什么要在采访里把我跟鬼飞球放在一起比较？”埃洛赫突然问道，虽然听上去没那么生气，依然让埃莱丹倒吸了一口凉气。

“我觉得……这样比较浪漫。”追球手只好承认，“毕竟魁地奇和你是在我生活里最有意义的两件东西了。”

“很好，我又成东西了。”埃洛赫叹了口气，然后弯了嘴角，但是他哥哥看不到。

“不是，你不是……”埃莱丹自觉闭上了嘴，为什么打算追求埃洛赫之后他就笨拙得要死，连句正常的话也说不出来。

“你还是闭嘴吧。”埃洛赫都快气笑了，他的恋爱对象或者炮友没有一个像埃莱丹那么笨的，但是他依然把在一起这件事归类到认真考虑的事项里。

埃莱丹有点舍不得地跟他说再见，“能让我看一眼吗？”他故意装可怜，希望视频软件能起到应该有的作用。

“自己照镜子去，再见。”埃洛赫说完就挂了，径直走去了埃莱丹的卧室，他才不会告诉愚蠢的傻獾他不在的那段时间他都在埃莱丹的床上睡觉，反正也不会有人知道。他窝在埃莱丹的被子里，三天前这个房间主人的气息把他包裹起来，自动书写羽毛笔在一边的羊皮纸上涂涂写写，他还是觉得自己的简历很难看。

快睡觉的时候他把守护神召唤出来，埃洛赫一直习惯在晚上留一盏夜灯，搬到埃莱丹家里之后，夜灯变成了闪着蓝光的獾，至少在他睡着之前都能看到这只小动物安静地守在他身边。

魔杖尖发出一阵朦胧的亮光，那是埃莱丹自己设置的防护咒语触发了，他在麻瓜小区买了房之后就在自己家的各个角落都加了魔咒，防小偷也防狗仔，高级咒语被释放的时候也会触发。

那团光模模糊糊地缠绕起来，最终变成一个睡在床上的小人和趴在床位的小动物，然后啪的一下消失了。埃莱丹看见过这只小动物无数次，第一眼的时候就知道那不是埃洛赫说的月熊，而是一只獾，代表赫奇帕奇的獾，这或多或少也给了他去坦白的勇气，因为埃莱丹知道自己守护神的意义。


	11. Chapter 11

十一、

他盯着手里响个不停的探测仪，被一种不祥的预感包裹，顺便把通过面试的喜悦冲刷的一干二净。

埃洛赫缓缓放下手机，这十天来埃莱丹都会准时出现在屏幕上，冲着他傻乐，而埃洛赫很极端的每次都把手机对着天花板，这种时候他觉得还是先搞搞清楚为什么探测仪会响。妖精的办事效率比他想的要高，面试结束24小时不到，他就见到了古灵阁的猫头鹰，带着一份入职通知和一个魔咒探测仪，“很高兴您能加入古灵阁的团队，随信附上办公用品一件，请您务必熟悉其操作流程，愿与您早日共事。”入职时间在一周以后，他得去格鲁吉亚报道，看起来艾维斯确实帮了他大忙。

埃洛赫看到信的第一反应是跟埃莱丹分享这个好消息，但是打开探测仪以后他就不这么想了。

他在家里都走了个遍，每个角落都不放过，甚至连地下室埃莱丹放旧奖杯的橱柜里，埃洛赫靠着探测仪找到并解除了七个防盗咒，三个高级魔法预警咒，三个降敌陷阱，还有在主卧的无声咒，只保留了十多个麻瓜干扰咒。

他简直不敢相信埃莱丹在家里搞了这么多咒语，虽然可能并不是针对他，但埃洛赫还是免不了生出一种不被信任的感觉。他哥哥简直有毛病，卧室里的防盗咒和高级魔法预警让他完全暴露了！埃洛赫回到客厅，抓起刚才扔在沙发上的手机，他错过了埃莱丹发来的三个视频邀请，第四个响起的时候，他冷着脸划开手机。

这是埃莱丹第一次在视频软件里看到弟弟的脸，虽然脸色不太好看，“嘿！”他还是很高兴地跟埃洛赫打了招呼，为自己终于不用看着天花板说话而高兴，“教练说后天就能休假了，放两天假呢！”

镜头里的埃洛赫冷冰冰地看了他一眼，似乎对他的兴奋毫无反应，这让埃莱丹有点担心，毕竟让他看到脸就有点反常，他想了下这几天的对话，问道，“你怎么了？是面试没过吗？没关系的，你可以在我那里一直住下去。”

“你是在防着我吗？”埃洛赫突然没头没尾地问道，虽然他猜到可能埃莱丹装修的时候就把咒语都布好了。

“什么？”追球手被问得一头雾水，“我不知道你在说什么。”

“这几天是不是看的挺开心的？我的每一个守护神咒都触发了吧？”反正他哥哥肯定都看到了，埃洛赫也不打算拐弯抹角。

“哦……”埃莱丹顿时很不好意思地笑了起来，他居然还有脸笑！“等等，你怎么发现的？”

“古灵阁的探测仪。”

“你通过面试了！恭喜啊！”

“不要。转移。话题。”埃洛赫咬牙切齿地说道，他还以为睡在埃莱丹床上这件事不会被发现呢，现在倒好，自己美滋滋地睡了那么久，结果对方每一天都知道，每一天！

“我买房子的时候就用了那些咒语了，一直没什么用我就忘了要告诉你。”埃莱丹只好很诚实地说，“守护神触发的时候我还吓了一跳，自己都差点忘了这件事。”

“那你当时就可以跟我说啊。”埃洛赫气呼呼的，以为是个秘密结果最不该知道的人知道的最清楚，这种感觉太讨厌了。

“我能说什么啊？埃洛赫你别睡我床上，还是埃洛赫你的守护神居然是一只獾？”埃莱丹笑了起来，他大着胆子调侃埃洛赫，反正他们相距那么远，他弟弟也不会跑来揍他，听上去甚至还有些得意。

“你脸皮怎么这么厚。”埃洛赫觉得自己的脸烧了起来，这几句话随便什么时候说都不合适，他烦透了，然后单方面掐断了连接，任凭埃莱丹再怎么拨号也没用。于是他哥哥开始打字，手机提示音响个不停，他干脆关机了。

当然这天晚上埃洛赫乖乖地睡在自己的房间里，自己的床上，也没有召唤守护神，睡着之前他还觉得自己没有一走了之挺意外的，大概潜意识里已经考虑好了。

“还在生气吗？你是不是要去格鲁吉亚了？什么时候去？是不是跟艾维斯那个家伙一起工作？对不起我应该告诉你防护咒的事，只是觉得你这样很可爱，说了你肯定不会继续了，我舍不得……”埃洛赫对着手机翻了个白眼，哥哥昨天晚上似乎折腾到很晚，最后的晚安已经过了十二点，怎么会有人一个人自言自语都会有那么多话可以说？“没生气。是。下周。是。”他简单地挑了几个问题回答了一下，然后继续摆弄起探测仪来，另外他还要出门一趟，毕竟找到新工作多亏了艾维斯的帮忙，他有必要请艾维斯吃顿饭，好还上他这个人情。

埃莱丹的电话立刻就打过来了。

“我以为你训练很忙。”埃洛赫无奈地接起来，他听哥哥说起过一大早就要起床，这家伙昨天肯定没睡够。

“正在休整，正好看见你的消息。为了公平起见，我觉得我有必要跟你说一下我的守护神。”他哥哥在电话那头急急忙忙地说道，他还能听见哨声，“你见过的，是一条很小的蛇。一会儿聊！”埃洛赫基本上没时间多说一个字，他觉得正在追自己的埃莱丹更愚蠢了。

他选了一家不错的麻瓜餐厅，艾维斯算是他真的认真交往过的男朋友，虽然现在已经成了前任，但是这种不需要伪装的聊天氛围还是挺好的。

“所以你也要给我开工资吗？”他听了即将参与的那个项目的情况，问道。

“算是？但是我们把合作款项统一给古灵阁。”艾维斯被这个问题卡了一下，他以为埃洛赫会问点工作相关的，“我不会护着你的，放心吧。可能要在那边待三到四个月，看开发的进度。”

“这么久啊……”埃洛赫若有所思的说，“不过这样正好赶上魁地奇欧洲杯的决赛？”

“怪不得你选了格鲁吉亚。”艾维斯笑着摇摇头，他认识的埃洛赫依然跟学生时代一样热爱魁地奇，不过现在终于不用避嫌了。

他们在餐厅门口道别，埃洛赫很清楚他们之间的关系就止步于此了，最多在多个上下级，挺好的。他要在东欧待到最后一场决赛，于是决定主动联系一下他哥哥。“你也要去格鲁吉亚啊，不然我白在那里等你了，我会一直待到六月，所以好好训练好好打球，别一天到晚给我打电话！”

他能想象出埃莱丹看到这条消息的表情，肯定愚蠢极了。

大概是埃莱丹收到那条消息之后听话了，整整两天埃洛赫都过得特别清净，埃莱丹只有在快睡觉的时候才跟他聊会儿天，并且不超过十句，有一次连晚安都没有说完就直接睡着了，埃洛赫拿起手机只能看见搁在被子上的埃莱丹的手，但是他没有直接挂断，那头传来均匀的呼吸声让他安心不少，比那只银色的獾效果还要好。

他突然想起自己那段被距离毁了的恋爱，要是他们早点知道麻瓜的科技的话可能还会再挣扎一段时间。埃洛赫最后看了一眼屏幕里的那只手，然后挂掉了电话，钻进被子的时候才意识到自己已经把他和埃莱丹之间的相处模式跟艾维斯的那段放一起比较了，有时候脑子是会比行动快一步。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是车

十二、

“我以为你明天早上回来呢。”埃洛赫有点惊讶地看着突然出现在门厅里的哥哥，他刚准备洗澡然后爬到床上去跟埃莱丹例行地聊上几句，然后被幻影显形的爆鸣声吓到。匆匆下楼看见风尘仆仆的埃莱丹站在那里冲他笑，“训练结束我就溜了，反正已经放假了他们管不着我。”

门边的衣架自觉地把他的外套一把抢走，露出了里面红色的训练服。“你……就这么着急？”埃洛赫明知故问，他假装随意地靠在墙上，心脏却跳的仿佛快要蹦出来，怎么回事，明明算是个情场老手，这种时候干嘛这么不争气，他皱皱鼻子说道，“我在这里都能闻到你的汗味。”

“休假的时间很宝贵的，我一分钟也不想浪费，我这就去冲个澡。”埃莱丹有点不好意思地笑笑，打算绕过弟弟先去洗个澡，他知道在球场上飞了一天闻起来像啥。

他看着埃莱丹一边扯自己的套头衫一边往卫生间走，突然开口说道，“我以为你这么急着赶回来是想亲耳听到那个答案。”他哥哥的脚步顿了一下，然后很慢很慢地回过头，顺便又把脱了一半的训练服穿回去了，“你考虑好了？”

“你脸红什么？！”埃洛赫觉得有点好笑，他走上前，“那爸爸妈妈那里你去搞定，我已经把爸爸气炸一次了，这种事可不是赶出家门这么简单了，我猜他大概会直接阿瓦达我。”

“什么……哦……”埃莱丹觉得自己脑子里负责思考的那部分直接烧断了，埃尔隆德和阿瓦达索命为什么会出现在弟弟的答案里，这是正常的回答方式吗？他呆呆地看着埃洛赫，反射弧慢慢恢复了功能，终于抑制不住脸上的笑。

这比他上个赛季定胜负的那个进球的感觉还要好，埃洛赫站在那里，无奈地翻了个白眼，背后厨房的灯光把他包裹在里面，显得一切都不太真实，除了那个白眼。

“所以……我们……”埃莱丹结结巴巴地开口，脑子里像是被一只游走球横冲直撞地搅了个遍，为什么他们明明都已经睡过两次了，让他直接说出来还是那么难，更何况埃洛赫已经答应了啊。

埃洛赫奇怪地看着哥哥，通常这个时候的正常反应大概是抱在一起亲一个什么的，为什么埃莱丹像是喝了抑制魔药一样行动缓慢半天说不出一个字，这家伙也太傻了吧？

“我能……咳……”埃莱丹清了清嗓子，比起之前那些迷糊的或者强势的吻，这一次他吸取了教训，“现在咳……我能吻你了吗？”

“不行。”埃洛赫飞速的拒绝了，愉快地看着他哥哥的表情像冻住了一样，只好继续解释，不然埃莱丹可能会当场崩溃，“你太臭了，先去洗个澡吧。”

“我现在就去！”追球手忙不迭地朝卫生间跑，还边跑边说，“冲个澡很快的！”

“我又不会跑掉。”埃洛赫觉得更有趣了，上学的时候怎么没发现埃莱丹这么好玩，只是觉得他愚蠢，为自己错过了那么多时间而觉得后悔。埃莱丹有句话倒是说的很对，时间是很宝贵的，一分钟都不能浪费，他有点想把这些白白浪费的时光都补回来，毕竟他们之后的相处时间依然不多。

水温调的很低，埃莱丹觉得自己需要冷静一下，虽然如愿以偿了但是不代表他就能随便对着埃洛赫发情，之前的上床都不是什么很好的体验，他决定要慢慢来，把前几次的糟糕经历都替换掉，征得同意以后他可以亲亲埃洛赫，然后再征得同意以后让埃洛赫睡在他床上，什么都不做，就单纯的盖被睡觉。

身上的泡沫刚被冲掉，他听见卫生间的门打开了，埃莱丹吓了一跳，然后强装镇定地说道，“我很快就好了，你着急可以用楼上的卫生间。”浴室拉着厚厚的浴帘，什么都看不到，埃洛赫在外面站了一会儿，觉得自己有点发疯，不过反正睡都睡过了，还答应在一起了，再疯也只能算情趣吧？

终于他一把拉开浴帘，看见他哥哥震惊的表情和不知所措的手，然后跨了进去，花洒的水落在他身上，没脱的衣服彻底湿透，“你洗澡用这么冷的水？”埃洛赫脱口而出，该死，他是来调情的，都怪埃莱丹奇怪的生活习惯。“我……呃……平时不冷。”埃莱丹红着脸，尴尬的不知道该怎么办，只好看着埃洛赫拨了下热水开关，感觉喉咙一阵发紧。

“说好的很快呢？”埃洛赫看着他，开始把事情推入正规，他又往前走了一步，把埃莱丹逼到一个花洒喷不到的角落，雾气逐渐升腾起来，把两人的身形包裹在里面。

“我快好了。”埃莱丹有点想笑，他弟弟还是老样子，依然习惯在这种事情上占上风，大概是觉得谁主动谁就占了便宜，可是明明每次占便宜的都是他。

“你可以吻我了，现在。”

他听话地轻轻地靠过去，小心地碰了碰埃洛赫的唇，感觉到弟弟弯了嘴角才大着胆子在上面停留了更多的时间，舌尖终于破开牙齿，舔过尖牙和上颚，得逞地在弟弟嘴里转了个遍，埃洛赫忙不迭地回吻，把这个正式的情侣之间的吻变得更加甜蜜又火热。他们耳鬓厮磨，热切地交换着彼此的气息。埃莱丹隔着湿透的衬衫布料扣住他的腰把弟弟往自己身边带，攀在他肩膀上的手臂收得更紧了，他想在亲他的时候贴的更近，水流依然哗哗作响，但是埃莱丹眼里只有他弟弟。

“做吗？”埃洛赫退开，一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛看着哥哥。

“现在？这里？”埃莱丹觉得更热了，他觉得弟弟刚才肯定是把水温调的太高了。

“做吗？”他又问了一遍，把湿透的衣服脱掉甩了出去。

“可是我飞了一天，”埃莱丹舔舔嘴唇笑了起来，看起来埃洛赫并没有在征求他的意见，“怕影响发挥，我还想留个好印象呢。”

“闭嘴吧，埃莱丹。”他脱掉裤子，抹掉脸上的水，再一次吻住了他哥哥。

虽然埃洛赫总是羡慕麻瓜的科技水平，但是有些时候依然会觉得魔法技高一筹，可以从一些不必要的麻烦里解脱出来，比如灌肠。之前突发奇想跟一个麻瓜开房的时候，那家伙居然想用淋浴喷头来做准备，气得埃洛赫当场用了个昏迷咒，麻瓜真是太可怕了，从那时起他放弃了跟麻瓜约炮，也不再去浴室玩些情趣游戏，今天晚上倒是头一次，他推开卫生间的门之前已经很自觉地用了清洁咒，至少不会把情绪都调动起来了，然后硬生生打断。

“你开小差了。”他听到声音回过神来，看见埃莱丹有点委屈的眼神，“在想什么？”“在想为什么偏偏是你。”埃洛赫也意识到自己不应该在这种时候胡思乱想，他给哥哥一个补偿的吻，“兜兜转转一大圈，发现最心动的还是你。”埃莱丹笑起来，滚烫的呼吸喷到弟弟裸露的胸口上，他在上面留下一串亲吻，然后问道，“是不是有什么咒语，可以扩张……我要不要去拿魔杖？”问这个问题的时候他感觉自己脸颊发烫，不过好在这里温度高，弟弟也发现不了。

“不要，”埃洛赫把贴在胸膛上的脑袋捞起来，凑到哥哥耳边轻轻地说，“我喜欢你用手指。”带着情欲的声音伴随着气息钻进埃莱丹的耳朵里，让追球手登时觉得更加燥热，他揽着弟弟的腰把他推到墙上，听话又不老实的手顺着腰侧滑过屁股，最后挤入缝隙里。

是有这种咒语，闲的没事的巫师们创造了很多情趣的方便的魔法，甚至连扩张和润滑都可以挥挥魔杖就搞定，但埃洛赫最多只能接受清洁咒，在性事上，他算是个传统派。异物侵入的感觉让他轻哼了一声，埃莱丹常年握着扫把的手指上有一层薄茧，有点粗糙的触感让埃洛赫感到一阵酥麻。接着埃莱丹的吻再一次贴上来，他一边回吻一边顺着哥哥的腹肌摸索下去，抓住了等会儿要代替手指的东西上上下下的套弄起来。

床头柜里有套和润滑剂，他搬来埃莱丹家的时候顺手扔在行李箱里，但是一次都没用过，上一次他们上床什么都没用上，再上一次他借着酒劲给自己来了一整套的咒语，可惜这一次也没用到，毕竟浴室里也有桃子味的沐浴露。

埃洛赫撑着墙，埃莱丹在他身后，在喷洒个不停的热水下扶着阴茎捅进被手指揉开的地方，成功让弟弟发出一阵满足的喟叹。他一点点破开弟弟的身体，直到全部埋入那个湿软又紧致的地方，这一次他们亲了好久，做足了前戏，果然体验都比前两次要好，“梅林啊……”埃莱丹呼出一口气，双手依然钳着埃洛赫的腰，慢慢地抽插起来。

说实话，这是埃洛赫想象中的感觉，他的哥哥使出浑身解数讨好他，温柔又蛮横地填满他，他跟那么多人睡过，但依然不得不承认这种满足感是很少见的，现在他终于得到了，埃洛赫从心底陡然生出一种圆满的感觉。

埃莱丹细细地舔吻弟弟的后颈和脊背，鼻尖蹭过随着动作耸起来的蝴蝶骨，他发现埃洛赫哪里都好看，尤其身体被情欲勾起来的粉红色，他脑子一热就伸手把眼下的那双腿掰得更开，想要再操得深一些，连带着动作也粗暴了一些。

埃洛赫叫的更撩人了，让埃莱丹连头皮都在发麻，“弟弟。”他亲吻他的耳垂，有一下没一下地顶着依然紧绞的肠道，接着握着埃洛赫的下巴跟他接吻，把一声又一声的“弟弟”送进埃洛赫嘴里。沐浴露的味道充斥着整个房间，他知道自己的模样一定色情极了，但依然控制不住地在埃莱丹抽离的时候去靠近。被顶到敏感点的时候埃洛赫忍不住倒抽了口气，瞬间暴露了自己，让埃莱丹抓住这个机会朝那个地方迅速地刺戳起来。埃洛赫差一点点就没站住，酥麻伴随着快感像电流一样从结合处激荡到全身，他只好放开埃莱丹的唇回去牢牢的撑住墙，希望自己的叫声可以小一点但是没做到。

“现在知道无声无息的用处了吧？”埃莱丹不怀好意地笑起来，在把弟弟钉在身下的同时也伸手绕到前面握住了埃洛赫的性器。

埃洛赫射出来的时候，痉挛的后穴死死咬着埃莱丹，而对方依然深深浅浅地捅着他，这该死的身体素质。高潮的余韵散去之后，他感觉哥哥离开了，转过身又撞上一个莽撞的吻，“怎么了？”他在接吻的间隙喘息着问道。“没有套。”埃莱丹很诚实的回答，上次的经历告诉他不能不经过允许就内射，于是只好一边亲埃洛赫一边自己动手。

埃洛赫震惊了一小会儿，然后笑起来，“没关系，”他说，圈着埃莱丹的腰把他拉过来，“这次你可以留在里面，反正我们在洗澡。”“我亲爱的弟弟，”于是他抬起埃洛赫的腿又插了回去去，“你怎么这么好。”埃洛赫眯着湿漉漉的眼睛，在哥哥完全填进来的时候用力的抱紧他，自觉地把腿都夹在埃莱丹的腰上，反正该死的追球手有该死的身体素质，接受新一轮的顶弄，他在喉咙口发出舒服的哼声，温顺又乖巧。

射在埃洛赫身体里的时候，埃莱丹如愿以偿地亲吻了他，跟他做的那些梦里一样美好。

擦干之后埃洛赫又捧着他的脸亲了埃莱丹，让追球手觉得这天晚上比他的梦都要好。

“你傻笑什么？”埃洛赫憋住笑问他。

“我开心啊。”埃莱丹很诚实的回答，“所以晚上我能爬到你的床上了吗？”

“不行。”埃洛赫摇摇头，“我的房间没有无声咒，去你房间吧，反正我一直睡那儿。”

埃莱丹瞪大了眼睛，简直不敢相信听到了什么，直到弟弟敲了他的脑袋，“愣着干什么？送上床你也不要吗？我一般比较喜欢在床上做爱。”

“第一次？”埃洛赫喘着气把哥哥拉上来，再一次细细地吻他，看到埃莱丹红着脸点头，他刚刚差点爽到射在埃莱丹嘴里，天知道这家伙哪里学的，甚至还尝试了一次深喉，“我再也不说你不会了，真的没跟别人上过床？”

埃莱丹红着眼睛，把第一次口交的不适感生生憋回去，“你是第一个，也是唯一一个。”他说，从弟弟的腿一直摸到屁股上，还不忘揉捏几把，“要知道，更衣室里的话题永远不受控制。”

埃洛赫笑起来，专注地看着埃莱丹满是情欲的眼眸，顺便把他滑下去的手牵到腰上，“我喜欢你摸这里。”

既然决定在一起，他觉得熟悉彼此的喜好非常重要，埃洛赫已经浪费了那么多时间，他不想再花不必要的时间去磨合和探索，直接告诉哥哥最方便，“我还喜欢在上面，你要记住的东西的还有很多，我会一一说给你听的。你呢？有什么特别的喜好需要我知道吗？”

埃莱丹顺从地让弟弟爬到自己身上，感受着埃洛赫印在他脖子上的火热的吻，“我特别喜欢你，算吗？”

“不算。”弟弟嘴硬着说道，但开心地和他接了一个长长的吻，然后直起身子，一点一点地把那根让他疯狂的东西坐进自己身体。

“几点了？”埃洛赫倒进床里，慵懒的声音里还带着点高潮过后的嘶哑，他开始有点后悔把自己主动送上床，追球手的体力比他想的要好，明明喜欢在上面的，最后还是妥协了被哥哥拢在身下不知疲倦地顶撞，他现在浑身酸软，一动都不想动。

“不知道，反正明天不用早起。”埃莱丹依然抱着弟弟，在他肩膀上留下几个温存的吻。

“别摸了，我好困，又有反应了我可不管你。”埃洛赫连眼睛都没睁开，把哥哥流连在他身上的手抓住，还别有用心地握在一起，突然说道，“埃莱丹，这些话我只说一次。”有点严肃的语气把他哥哥吓了一跳。

“我为我以前说的那些话跟你道歉，我总是说你蠢，但其实愚蠢的是我，是我不敢直面对你的感觉，用伤害你的方式来逃避。”

“没关系，我已经不记得了。”埃莱丹撒谎了，他放下悬着的心，被困意裹挟的弟弟终于吐露心声让他有点受宠若惊。

“我记得呀，初吻那么糟糕，第一次上床也那么糟糕。”埃洛赫皱着眉头，往哥哥怀里钻了钻，软软的头发戳在他的颈窝里，埃莱丹有点痒。

“我以为你第二天酒醒了就忘了呢。”埃莱丹笑起来，腾出一只手搭在埃洛赫腰上，他记住了弟弟喜欢他摸腰。

“我装的，傻獾。喝酒也是故意的，就是想睡你。”埃洛赫喃喃地说，已经快要睡着。

“但是今天发生的可以补偿过去的一切，弟弟。”埃莱丹说道，没有听到弟弟的回应，他只好又一次吻了已经陷入梦乡的埃洛赫。

不用早起的追球手被自己的生物钟弄醒了，他借着晨光看了眼依然在怀里的弟弟，确认了昨晚上不是在做梦。埃洛赫的肩膀上还有些残留的吻痕，一夜欢愉的最佳证明，他忍不住伸手摸了摸，埃洛赫可能觉得有点痒，皱着眉头挪远了一些，让埃莱丹在心里发出一阵“我弟弟怎么这么可爱”的感叹。追球手的目光一直流连在埃洛赫的身上，就好像很久以前他们住在一个卧室的早晨一样，不过这一次他不用再偷偷地看弟弟，伴随着昨晚上的美好回忆，他可以光明正大地把埃洛赫视奸个遍。

埃洛赫在床上呆坐了一会儿才爬起来，感觉自己浑身都快散架了，更加坚信昨晚的第三次是个错误，他以后不能在床上拼体力了。

揉着眼睛出现在厨房的时候埃莱丹已经做好了早饭，做完了每天例行的健身，坐在餐桌前等他，跟这半年来他在家的每一天一样，不一样的时候埃洛赫坐下的时候他哥哥的吻就急急地追过来，亲了一会儿才放过他。

“今天你有什么安排吗？”埃洛赫无奈又有点幸福地问他，他能感觉到哥哥黏在他身上的肆无忌惮的炽热眼神，“不许说去床上，我不行了。”

“我可没这么想。”埃莱丹笑着耸耸肩，召唤过来一瓶枫糖浆给埃洛赫的松饼上浇了一堆，他知道弟弟喜欢吃甜的，“要不要跟我回家一趟？”

“我怎么觉得你的表达有点奇怪。”埃洛赫评价道，感觉自己想是要被埃莱丹带回家见家长的男朋友，“你要回去？”

“很久没回去了，之后也没时间，你也要出国，爸爸妈妈有必要知道你的新工作。”埃莱丹很耐心地解释，“爸爸应该消气了，毕竟你这段时间都很乖。”“然后再把他们气死一次？”埃洛赫开玩笑着说道，很清楚哥哥不会那么快把这事告诉父母的。“你想让他们知道吗？如果想的话，我去坦白。”埃莱丹顺从地回答，并且在心底祈祷一个否定的答案，他也不想把家里闹得天翻地覆，“我会说是我追的你，我是哥哥，本来就应该承担更多。”

“算了吧，为了他们的心脏着想。”他看着埃莱丹解脱般松了口气，觉得有点好笑，“我们就再偷一段时间情吧。”

“但是我不想跟你偷情。”埃莱丹把自己心里的想法说了出来，这点上他是很矛盾，他想在离开这个屋子之后也能光明正大地亲弟弟，但是依然不太敢去想象所要面对的一切，他觉得自己不算是个很好的男朋友。

“以后再说吧，重要的是享受当下，埃莱丹。”他装作轻描淡写地说道，“偷情也很刺激的。”

埃洛赫吃完了早饭，看着哥哥期待的眼神，最后妥协了，他总不能一直跟埃尔隆德僵持着。

埃尔隆德意味深长地看了他一眼，“你自己考虑清楚就行。”他当天下午就知道了小儿子要去格鲁吉亚的事，这么些年的医院院长也不是白当的。埃洛赫有点尴尬地继续扒拉盘子里的食物，他并不期待父亲能有什么夸奖的话，但是埃尔隆德依然给他一种漠不关心的感觉，他有点希望是自己的错觉。  
埃莱丹在桌子底下偷偷地碰了他的手，还安慰地捏了捏他的小拇指，也没有让这种失落感消失，埃洛赫知道解咒员也不是埃尔隆德眼里的理想工作，他叹了一口气，把手抽了回来，不过至少他没有被拒之门外。

“你在外面要照顾好自己呀，可以经常给我们写信。”凯勒布里安忍不住打破了僵局，说起“我们”这两个字的时候还看了丈夫一眼，“别总是让埃莱丹传话，知道你跟哥哥住在一起之后才放心不少，这段时间我们都很想你。”她看着低头吃饭的埃洛赫，心里不是滋味，埃尔隆德把他赶走的那一天她也跟他吵了一架。“我知道了，我会的。”他抬起头来看了凯勒布里安一眼，还挤出一个乖巧的笑，“不过太远了，猫头鹰邮局会投诉的。”

“你乖一点，我不想再听到任何有关你在外面乱来的风声了。”埃尔隆德的一句话又把他妻子好不容易缓和的气氛搞僵了，于是被凯勒布里安凶狠地拍了一下胳膊。

“他最近都……”埃莱丹顿了顿，注意到弟弟的视线，“至少没有小报写我花天酒地了，我猜你应该都乖乖呆在家里。”说完还冲他做了个小小的鬼脸。埃洛赫偏过脑袋忍住一个笑，“好。”他回答道，大概埃尔隆德就是想听这个。

“你哥哥我自然不用操心，希望你这次别又搞砸了。”埃尔隆德的表情缓和了一些，“自己找的工作搞砸了没人给你收场。”“埃尔隆德！你差不多可以了。”凯勒布里安终于忍不住了，她习惯了向来表情严肃的丈夫，但是也知道这两年父子俩在家里相处的状态，她狠狠地瞪了他一眼好让他闭嘴，然后给埃洛赫的杯子里倒满果汁，“知道你找到工作的那天，他是笑着回家的，我也不知道今天为什么要这样。总之，我们为你骄傲，埃洛赫。”她鼓励地拍了拍小儿子的手，然后把话题转移到那个总是跟着阿尔文来家里蹭饭的男孩身上。“埃斯特尔去傲罗部门实习了，我昨天还在办公室见到他，他都不敢看我，我并不觉得自己很吓人。”

“小伙伴的热情妈妈、女朋友的家长和部门里管行政的前辈还是不一样的吧？”埃莱丹顺势接过话题，好让弟弟稍微放松一下绷紧的神经，“我觉得他挺可怜的，妈妈你对他来说有三种身份，另外两种能把摄魂怪吓哭。”“它们不会哭。”凯勒布里安摇摇头，现在她和埃尔隆德一致认为埃斯特尔是个靠谱的孩子，在这种方面可以不用为阿尔文操心。埃洛赫总是特立独行，她选择无视那些传言，而现在她突然想起那个不需要他们操心的大儿子，“我想起来你之前的采访，第二天我就被逮着问了，你有心仪的对象了？有没有追到啊？不可以瞒着妈妈。”

“呃……”这就是主动聊天的代价，埃莱丹脑子里闪过几个念头，现在承认是不可能的，他不能再把埃洛赫往火坑里推，但是撒谎又是对自己和身边人的背叛，他一下子不知道该怎么回答。

“我也还不知道呢。”埃洛赫突然插嘴，“如果那人比球还难搞定的话，你可以等他答应了再说，免得被打击。”

“也是，”凯勒布里安若有所思的点点头，“你也许可以问问埃洛赫，如果那人真的跟球一样难追的话，我觉得你弟弟还是比较有经验的。”“咳……”埃尔隆德清了清嗓子，他并不觉得埃洛赫的那点经验值得大儿子去学习，但埃洛赫没注意，他忙着给被果汁呛到的哥哥拍背，“我觉得妈妈说的好有道理。”他笑嘻嘻地说道。  
那天晚上他们没能回家，因为好不容易见到孩子们回来，凯勒布里安非得让他们在家里住一个晚上，好久没那么热闹过了，虽然埃尔隆德依然只是偶尔插话，但是晚饭后一家四口坐在客厅里喝热可可凯勒布里安就已经很满足了，她还非要埃莱丹在几张照片上签了名，因为部门里的小女巫求了她好久。

“晚安。”她对房间里的两个年轻人说道，关掉灯又关上门，在双胞胎去上霍格沃茨之前的那十年里这是她每个晚上都要做的事，现在一眨眼儿子们比自己都高了一个头。她在门口站了一会儿，回忆起双胞胎成长的一些事，觉得事情总是会向好的方向发展，可能曾经有段时间儿子们互不理睬，但现在相处得还算融洽。

直到凯勒布里安的脚步声走远，埃莱丹才从临时搭起来的床上爬起来，他有自己的房子之后这间卧室就全归埃洛赫了，他弟弟把他所有的东西都扔进了储藏室，之后他也没有再进来过。他看着房间另一边的弟弟，发现埃洛赫也缩在被窝里看他，眼睛亮晶晶的，于是心知肚明地钻了进去。

床垫颤了颤，埃莱丹终于在自己住了十多年的房间里把弟弟搂进怀里，像他做的第一个关于埃洛赫的梦一样，“你要教我什么经验呀？”他问，还挥了挥魔杖，“闭耳塞听。”

“妈妈不会在门外偷听的。”埃洛赫翻了个白眼，“而且我也不打算跟你在这里滚床单。”

“哦好吧。”埃莱丹委屈地答应了，搞得弟弟只好亲了他一下来安慰。

埃莱丹自顾自地把这个吻弄得很绵长，放开弟弟的时候还说，“你知道吗？我想在这里睡你很久了。”

“流氓。”埃洛赫反击道，“知道，我不傻。但是让我歇一个晚上吧，我可不像你，在扫把上飞一百圈还能有精力上床。”

埃莱丹只好把弟弟搂得紧了一些，然后意识到什么，“你说歇一个晚上？那是不是明天就可以……”

“我没有在暗示这个。”埃洛赫无奈地笑了。

“可是之后我们很长时间见不了面。”

“你可以给我打电话。”

“麻瓜的东西只能看不能摸。”

“你要求这么多？”

“起码三个月吧……进决赛去找你的话。”

“明天回家再说。我怎么觉得你一点也不像自己说的那样不会追人。”

埃莱丹厚着脸皮笑了，“这次是你把自己跟鬼飞球放在一起比较的。”

“滚蛋！”弟弟揍了他一下，但是没有把埃莱丹环在他腰上的手拿开。


	13. Chapter 13

十三、

出发的那个早上，埃莱丹依然没有叫醒弟弟，他蹑手蹑脚地爬起来洗漱做早饭，正准备给埃洛赫写一张留言条的时候听到身后传来一串脚步声，然后他就被依然睡眼惺忪的埃洛赫从背后抱住了。春天刚刚来到，早晨的气温并不高，他看了眼圈在腰上的手，薄睡衣的袖子都还挽着，“你肯定也没穿鞋。”他笑着揉掉羊皮纸，问道，“不冷吗？”

靠在他肩膀上的脑袋摇了摇，让追球手感觉到一阵痒，他忍不住偏了脑袋，便对上弟弟笑眯眯的眼神。埃莱丹之前也幻想过他们在一起的场景，但是现实比想象还要甜上好几倍，他以前可不知道埃洛赫可以这么黏糊，他抬手揉了揉埃洛赫的头发，“昨天你说累死了要睡懒觉，所以我尽量不吵你。”

“不许不说再见就走，”埃洛赫突然说道，并不去理会埃莱丹的话，“我会想你的，就算你每天给我打电话我也会想你的。”

埃莱丹怕他着凉，只好从这个清晨的怀抱里挣脱出来，发现弟弟果然没穿鞋，光着一双脚就这么踩在地砖上，看着就冷，“想我之前先把鞋穿上。”他说着把埃洛赫一把抱起来放在桌子上，现在他弟弟比自己高了半个头。

“你管我！”埃洛赫继续嘴硬，但还是忍不住脸上的笑，他低头看着埃莱丹，已经穿戴整齐，戴着滑稽的球队毛线帽，估计一回去就直奔训练场的那种，“这个给我，这样就不冷了。”他扯下埃莱丹的帽子，自己戴好。

埃莱丹叹了口气，伸手把弟弟的睡衣纽扣都扣好，手指不小心蹭到皮肤，他还能从领口里看到自己昨晚上干的好事。“我真的得走了，不然赶不上晨训。”埃莱丹抱歉地冲弟弟笑笑，“快点把早饭吃了，在国外照顾好自己，另外离艾维斯远一点。”

“多久了你还在吃醋。”埃洛赫保证道，“我跟他不会在有什么关系了，现在我男朋友是个赫奇帕奇。”

埃莱丹被逗笑了，他抬头问弟弟，“再见，亲一下？”

“不行，我没刷牙。”埃洛赫迟疑了一小会儿，还是选择在哥哥脸上啄了一下，“三个月后球场上再见。”

解咒员的工作并没有埃洛赫想的那么轻松，对于新手来说更不友好，但是这是他自己的选择，就算被那些附在古董上的恶咒搞进医院他也咬牙坚持下来了，万事开头难，总会好的。艾维斯不太出现，他也只是偶尔才跟同事去当地的酒吧玩，同事对埃洛赫都很好奇，就算不看魁地奇也不会对他这张脸陌生，聊天的话题总是在围着埃莱丹转。

他喝完了第二杯热火威士忌，打算这天晚上到此结束，埃洛赫想回住处研究一下领回来的那个小挂坠，还能跟埃莱丹说说话，之前的电话性爱好像都没有很好的效果，他们可以再试一次，反正也没事干。炎魔队一路披荆斩棘，虽然他一直没空去看现场，但是他哥哥会第一时间给他汇报赛况，告诉他自己离他又近了一些。“看起来他们要进决赛了，四分之一决赛打败理查德火炮就行。你能搞到票吧？要不要一起去看？”他身边那位同事操着浓厚的东欧口音继续想把天聊下去，埃洛赫敷衍了几句，打算走。

“这么快回去了？”同事拉住他，醉茫茫又不怀好意地问道，“你哥出柜了，你是不是也一样？”“我有个很棒的男朋友，谢谢。”埃洛赫忍住火气回答道，“我以前在酒吧玩的时候看不上你这种。”

铃声在每天的同一个时间响起，埃莱丹看见弟弟明显不太高兴的脸色，主动问他怎么了。“我在酒吧被人勾搭了，我觉得很生气。”埃洛赫只好说，他觉得三个月前的自己肯定不会因为这么句话就生气，也不知道怎么了。“我给你戴个戒指，以后就不会发生了。”埃莱丹安慰道，他看着气呼呼的弟弟，在有点不开心的同时依然觉得埃洛赫很可爱，屏幕里埃洛赫无奈的眼神扫过来，然后他弟弟就换了话题，也没有再提酒吧或者戒指的事。他们闲扯了一会儿就挂了电话，第二天有比赛，弟弟让他早点去休息。埃莱丹有点惴惴不安，他想起来弟弟之前跟他说过的那些关于偷情的话，也知道他们这样一直下去不是办法。

随着比赛进程的推进，他们每天聊天的时间越来越少，埃莱丹看起来很累，话都没说完就睡着的次数又出现了好几次。埃洛赫不禁觉得当初怂恿傻獾去打职业赛不太好，每天的训练量这么大，明明是个在床上能翻来覆去好几次都不嫌累的家伙。但他知道哥哥会来的，因为埃莱丹跟他保证过，而傻獾向来很守信用。

欧洲杯第二已经是炎魔最近几年最好的成绩了，观众席上一片火海一样的欢呼，球迷们大声唱着庆祝的歌，疯狂的鼓掌，坚持要让炎魔的每个人都在场上飞几圈接受他们的致意，搞得冠军队有点尴尬。

阿尔文忙着newts考试，埃尔隆德和凯勒布里安工作忙的脱不开身，这次这么重要的比赛居然只剩下他一个人来看。“在国内我再忙都过来，联赛我可总是来支持你的。”凯勒布里安在信里抱歉地解释。所以埃洛赫一个人独占着这个vip包间，不需要戴墨镜和帽子，也不会受到同学的唏嘘，这是他他第一次坦诚又全心全意地看埃莱丹打魁地奇。

观众开始散场，他也可以选择走vip通道离开，但是刚刚埃莱丹意气风发的样子太迷人了，他猜哥哥已经看见了他的位置，毕竟刚才绕场的时候朝这边看了好久。一边收拾东西，埃洛赫已经开始计划晚上怎么庆祝，这么长时间没见总要做点什么疯狂的事好一次性解决各种想念。球员们纷纷开始下降，回去洗个澡好好休息一下。

他想最后在看台上再看一眼埃莱丹，靠近栏杆的时候他感受到一阵风。

埃莱丹骑着扫帚在外面冲弟弟笑，汗湿的头发已经快要被带起的风吹干，他突然觉得这场景似曾相识，五年级的某一天，他也是这样看着阳光毫不吝啬地洒在埃洛赫的发尖上，而那种冲动一直存在，从未消失。

“埃洛赫。”他突然叫了他的名字，看着弟弟抬起头来。“什么事？”埃洛赫笑嘻嘻地问他，下一秒就被追球手俯身吻住。那一刻埃莱丹觉得自己就是人生赢家，他打魁地奇，也拥有弟弟。等埃洛赫反应过来时才想起什么，一把推开埃莱丹，“你有毛病啊？这里到处都是镜头。”“vip包间隐私超好的，而且散场了。”追球手说，回头看了情况，并没有人过来，“没人会发现的。”他说着又亲了埃洛赫一下，而他弟弟好像放弃了抵抗，热情地回应着。

“你笑什么？笑那么久。”

“我实现了五年级的梦想，各种意义上的。”

———————  
第二天埃莱丹收到了一封吼叫信，信里埃尔隆德宣布他把两个儿子都赶出家门了，凯勒布里安说即使被关进阿兹卡班也要用恶咒教训他。那个吻还是被拍到了，只是镜头很远，只能看到追球手骑着扫把的背影，标题全是“魁地奇球员的浪漫”“他追到了！”和“那个鬼飞球到底是谁？”而做了那么多年傲罗的凯勒布里安发现了一点蛛丝马迹，顺便从抽屉里翻出埃莱丹寄来的球票。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花！


End file.
